The Lion King: marine in the pride lands
by Lach Feragh
Summary: A story following the Lion King. It is when a 24 year old US marine is stuck in Africa and found by Sarabi, they accept him as a pride member. This is his story with the lions. I may write a sequel, that depends...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my first fanfic! Hope you'll like it and please review!**

**I'll update the next chapter soon.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters here exept for Slayn Wilder.**

**The rest belongs to Walt Disney.**

**CHAPTER 1: THE PRIDE LANDS**

Here I am, a 24 year old marine in a transport plane on the way to Iraq. I joined the US marines 2 years ago and finally, I'm going to get some action. There are about 20 of us in the cargo, most of them around my age and not to mention, inexperienced marines. The only senior here is Captain Rockwell, a 40 year old soldier. We were suppose to be heading straight to Iraq but due to some problems in our plane, we had to change course to land in an airport in Africa. That was when the trouble started.

We already knew that there were some problems in the engine on the left wing but the problem got worse. We were still hundred of miles from the airport and the left engine burst into flames. Captain Rockwell, knowing that the plane won't even make it to the ground, ordered us to take parachutes. I was the first to grab one and he opened the cargo door. While the others were still scrambling for their gear, I already have my backpack and my parachute. He placed a hand on my shoulder and said, "You go first son! Get down there and we'll meet somewhere in the savannah. GO!"

I didn't have to be told twice. I took one last glance on my panicked companions and at my superior officer and jumped into the darkness of the night. While I was falling, the unthinkable happened. The plane from which I jumped from exploded!(Like the way the plane exploded in Final Destination 1) I glanced back, still falling, and saw the explosion. "NOOOOOOO!!!!"

I wasn't thinking straight. I almost forgot that I was still in the air and when I looked down, I realized that I had to open the parachute. I opened it just in time, crashing to the ground quite hard but luckily, no broken bones. After a few seconds of trying to get out of the mess of the parachute, I looked up at the sky. There were obviously no survivors. I'm alone. I'm miles away from civilization, since being an orphan, I have no family, no friends. Tears were streaming down my face. I have not cried in years. After a few minutes of crying, I had to get to my feet. I have to try and survive.

I checked my equipment. With me right now, I have my secondary weapon, a 9mm pistol with 3 magazines in my back pouch . Each magazines carried about 12 bullets. I also realized I carried a grenade in my back pouch. I also have a sharp razor blade in my left pocket. _Well, at least I have can protect myself in a melee combat too_, I thought to myself. In my backpack were a bottle of water and at least another uniform mixed with brown and yellow colour. It was used as camouflage in Iraq. It's useless now but at least I have another set of clothes to change in to. No food though. I also have about 2 lighters in my backpack. Can't seem to remember why I brought it. That was it. So little equipment for such a large backpack. I sighed to myself.

Not knowing where to go, I headed west. I regretted not taking my primary weapon before I jumped off the plane. It was an MP5. I was the only soldier that brought a sub-machine gun. The others brought assault rifles but I hated the weight. _Well the 9mm will be enough_, I thought to myself.

However, after 4 days of walking nowhere in the hot savannah, I was reaching my limits. I did not have a decent meal for 4 days! The only thing I ate were tiny little insects that I've read were consumable. At least I had not seen any wild animals yet that could threaten my life. Even my bottle of water was running low. As I continued walking for another half an hour, I saw a gigantic rock in a distance. It was in an 'L' shape, only the L is pointing the opposite way. I could seek shelter there, so I dragged my feet towards my destination, tired, hungry and thirsty. I was sweating like hell and I was about to pass out from exhaustion or even the heat. I have been taught in boot camp on survival but with low supplies, I guess 4 days is all I can last unless I could find food and water. Water is more important though.

After another quarter of an hour walking in the long grass, I spotted a watering hole not to far from the rock. I have never been so happy in my life. I ran there with joy in my heart and when I reached the water, I dropped face first and started drinking like I never thought I could. It lasted only a few seconds though and I started washing my face, to rid of the dirt and the heat. I was quite happy but food was still another problem. At last quenching my thirst, I knew I had to find food before I seek shelter in below the large 'L' rock. I walked for about twenty minutes when I spotted a herd of antelopes. Well, I've never eaten antelope before but it will do. Taking out my pistol, I cocked my gun and was about to shoot one of the antelopes in the head(That was my speciality in the army, I have perfect aiming), I heard sounds I did not expect to hear.

Turning back, I heard large purring and just a few yards from me, I could see an animal lying low in the grass. It was camouflaged. But the purring came from all directions and I could see about 5 lionesses have surrounded me. I was no match for even 1 lioness so I slowly raised my hands in surrender and said, "You can have the antelopes. I don't want any troubles."

I knew it was no use talking to them but I wasn't thinking straight. The lioness that was right in front of me seemed to twitch it's ears in surprise and I looked around, the other lioness also seemed surprise and their eyes filled with confusion. Only the one to my right still seemed hostile and suddenly, the hostile lioness leapt at me, it's claws out. I did not know whether it was instinct or if it was exhaustion but I dropped to my knees and the lioness missed me, landing on all fours and turning back to me. I wanted to shoot it with my gun but it would be obvious to the lioness that I was hostile so I just held it in my right hand. In my left hand was my knife and I would only use it in self defence. I could see the other lionesses were at least not attacking. They were looking at the hostile lioness. The hostile lioness once again leapt at me, but this time I was prepared. I rolled forward, and it leapt above me and having no choice, I just gave a small cut to it's left hind leg. Though a small scratch, it roared in pain and dropped to the long grass.

It gave me no time to recover though. With my back still facing her, she pounced on me hard on my back, falling face first and my head knocked on a rock. It hurt me badly but I was losing consciousness. I could feel some sort of liquid slowly flowing down my eyes and nose from my forehead. As my eyes slowly closed, I could hear talking. I did not know who or what was talking but the lioness on top of me was TALKING. But it happened so fast. Before I could even act surprised, I passed out, knowing I was the lionesses dinner.

When I came to, I did not open my eyes but I knew I was awake. I was lying down on a hard surface, no longer the soft ground in the savannah. _Am I dead?_ I thought to myself. I could not feel the straps of my backpack and when I finally opened my eyes, there was nothing but darkness. I still felt the pain in my head from crashing against the rock but this new surroundings surprised me. _How did I get here?_ I was still lying on the hard surface so I raised my upper body to get a better look of my surroundings and the sight shocked me. There were lionesses all over the floor! All of them were sleeping, the only lion I saw was a large lion with a thick red mane, golden fur and was sleeping on higher ground, just a little higher. Next to the large lion was another lioness, not as large as the lion but then, slightly larger than the other lionesses. She had a yellow fur. I was in fear and jumped dragged myself backwards until I reached the cave wall with a large THUD. All the creatures in the cave heard that and stared at me. I gulped.

After a brief moment of silence, the lion on the small plateau walked to me, with the lioness next to him. The other lionesses moved out of their way and fell asleep. The lion walked and sat just right in front of me, a few inches away from me! The lioness sat next to him and the two of them stared at me. Red eyes staring right at me. I began to tremble in fear when I heard the thing I never thought I would hear. The lion spoke, "Who are you and what is your purpose in my kingdom?" He asked, his voice deep but not loud to disturb the other lionesses.

My mouth dropped open. "You... you can talk?" I asked, barely a whisper.

"And what's so surprising about that?" He said, raising one eyebrow.

"I... I thought... animals can't talk..." I replied in a shaky voice.

"Mufasa," the lioness next to him said, "You're scaring him."

The lion looked at her, "What? What did I do?"

"Can't you see he's nervous. And you're a big lion. Let me do the talking." She turned to me and smiled and that at least calmed down a little, "I guess we can skip introductions for now. So, what are you?" She said, looking at me from head to toe. "You look like a baboon."

"I'm a... human. I live in a distant land from here."

"Human? I've heard stories from Rafiki about humans before but never thought I might see one. What're you doing here anyway?"

I hesitated but then answered, "I... err... got lost from my people and wandered in these lands for 4 days."

"I see..."

"Err... It's not that I don't appreciate you for sparing me, but why didn't you... erm... eat me?"

The lioness laughed and the lion next to her chuckled, "Well for one, I was curious when I saw you. We were about to strike an antelope when we saw you walking towards the antelope and pointing at it with something. So we slowly stalked you. We wanted to know what you were, for we have never seen a human before."

"Then why did one of you attack me?"

"Oh," The lioness said, "I apologize. That was Zira. She was not happy that we called of the hunt just to get a closer look at you. We have to admit, you're quite agile and you actually were able to at least injure her hind leg. When you said you did not want any trouble, all of us were even more curious and confused. You even offered the antelope for our hunt. Other predators would fight for food."

The human chuckled, "Yeah, she knocked me pretty bad."

"I'm sorry about that," The lioness said, "Is your head okay? You were bleeding pretty bad. We had to call Rafiki to at least stop the bleeding on your head and ease the pain."

"Who's Rafiki?"

"He's the prides Shaman and healer. He is a mandrill and lives in an acacia tree. His home is not so far but not so near either."

I just nodded, "Well, I think I can handle the introductions now. My name is Slayn. Slayn Wilder."

The lion, Mufasa finally spoke, "So your name is... Slayn or Slayn Wilder?"

"Oh, you just call me Slayn but yes, my full name is Slayn Wilder."

The lion eyed at me and then nodded, "I'm Mufasa, king of the pride lands. You are right now in Pride rock and this is Sarabi, my mate."

"Pleased to meet you." I replied.

"Look," Mufasa said, "It's getting late. Why don't we rest for the night and tomorrow we will inform the pride that you mean us no harm. You can live here for as long as you want."

"But won' they eat me??" I asked in a fearful voice.

Sarabi and Mufasa laughed, "That is why there will be an announcement tomorrow."

The two lions walked back to their small plateau and went back to sleep. That is when I saw a golden cub sleeping with them. It must have been their cub. Sarabi licked him on the head and nuzzled him. I smiled. A happy family. I saw my backpack on the corner of the cave and walked to the backpack and rested my head on it. Slowly, I drifted to sleep.

**Hei, hoped you liked it! I will post the 2nd chapter soon!!**


	2. Member of the Pride

**Hei, here is the 2nd chapter of the story. Hope ya like it!**

**And do review, positive or negative. Haha!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters exept Slayn Wilder.**

**The other characters and places in the story are properties of Walt Disney.**

CHAPTER 2: A MEMBER OF THE PRIDE

I woke early the next morning and stretched myself. The lionesses were all still asleep and so, taking my backpack with me, I walked out of the cave. The sky was still dark but I can tell that the sun will rise soon. The sky is in a dark purple colour and I sat down on the floor. I realized that this was the 'L' shaped rock. I chuckled to myself. I can see that there a stream infront of me, maybe about 2 or 3 miles away. Seeing that the sun was not even seen yet, I decided to walk to the stream. When I reached it, the sky was getting brighter. I refilled my bottle with fresh water and also took a drink. Glancing back at the home of the lions, I stripped of my clothing and jumped into the stream.

The water was cool and refreshing and I cleaned myself. It has been 4 days, no, actually 5 days now since I had a bath. When I was done, I realized I had nothing to dry myself so I just sat there, letting at least most of the water to drip off my body. When I wore back my clothes, I was still a little wet but that will have to do. Before making my way back to Pride Rock, I checked my equipment. I realized that my knife was back in the backpack. The lions must have put it in there. I smiled. When I reached Pride Rock, the sun was already shining in the sky. When I sat there above ground level on Pride Rock, I did not realize the beauty of the landscape. It really calmed me down. Everything here was so peaceful, compared to where I used to live. I'm beginning to not regret getting stuck here, though it's still to early to jump to conclusions.

As I sat there dreaming, I heard footsteps from behind me. Grabbing my knife, I turned in a defensive position. It was the cub I saw yesterday with Mufasa and Sarabi and I could see in the cub's eyes that it was frightened. I drew a breath of relief, "I'm sorry. You scared me." I put my knife back into my left pocket.

"Hei, no problem." The cub replied. I could tell from it's voice is that it was a male.

"So," I started again, "What woke you up so early in the morning?"

He scoffed, "It's not that early you know. So, what are you anway? I have never seen a creature like you before."

I was about to answer when a deep, familiar voice came from the cave, "Simba! Where are you?"

"I'm right over here dad!" The cub replied, facing back to the cave.

After a few seconds, Mufasa and Sarabi walked out. Simba, the cub ran to them and the parents nuzzled him. Mufasa looked at me, smiling, "I see that you've met my son."

I simply nodded. Simba was exited and kept jumping, "So dad, what is he? Who is he? You promised you will tell me today when we brought him home yesterday!"

"Patience my son. We will inform the pride now."

He walked to the edge of pride rock and turned back to the cave. Without warning, it gave a loud roar, catching me by surprise. It hurt my eardrums and Simba chuckled, "You will have to get used to that."

I smiled at the young cub. I liked him already. Not very long later, all of the lionesses were coming out of the cave, some yawning as they and others stretched when they felt the sun rays. When they were walking to Mufasa, each lioness that passed me looked at me. I was feeling rather nervous and all of them sat, forming a circle. Sarabi sat next to her mate with Simba on her mother's paws. On the left of Mufasa was an empty space. Mufasa looked at the empty space and his eyes slowly turned to anger

Not very long later, a blue bird flew and sat on Mufasa's shoulder. He looked at me in disgust but then turned to Mufasa, bowing, "Good morning your majesty!" The blue bird said with a thick British accent.

"Good morning Zazu. Have you seen Scar?" Mufasa asked, though he already knew the answer.

"No sire."

Mufasa sighed, "We'll just have to inform him later. Slayn!" He called at me.

I looked at him and he motioned to me come and stand in the centre of the circle, which means, the centre of all the lionesses. Nervously, I walked there and stared at Mufasa, not wanting to look at the other lionesses.

"This," He started, "Is Slayn. He is a human and was found by our hunting party in our lands. I've spoken to him and I can see that he is not hostile to us. I would like to inform all of you that he is not be hunted and to be treated like how you would treat a lion. Is that clear?"

"Mufasa!" One of the lioness hissed. I turned to her and realized that she is the one that fought me yesterday: Zira. "You can't be serious! How can you say that he is not hostile when he hurt my left hind leg here!"

"Zira," Sarabi said in a calm voice, "You very well know that the reason he attacked you was that YOU were the one that attacked him first. And he only attacked when you tried to pounce on him for the 2nd time."

Zira growled but did not answer. Mufasa looked at her for a few seconds, them he roared.

The other lionesses roared. Mufasa smiled. That must have been a yes. They all looked at me and I realized that one of the lioness has a cub with her. They all slowly began walking back into the cave or down Pride Rock to feel the sun light on them. The only ones here that is left are Me, Mufasa, Sarabi, Simba, 2 lioness and the cub I have not yet met. "Slayn!" Mufasa called my name and I walked to him.

"Yes… your majesty?"

Mufasa laughed softly, "Just call me Mufasa. Is it true that you were able to hurt Zira?"

"Yes sir, but I only did it in self defence."

"I'm impressed. She is one of the fastest lioness here, a gifted hunter in our pride. You have the agility of a hunter, perhaps we should see what you're capable of."

"Yes," Sarabi agreed, "Would you like to come hunt with us?"

I was about to say yes, but the pain in my head told me I was not ready. But I knew I had to be useful to the pride, or else they will hate me for staying here and not doing anything. There was probably nothing to do here anyway, so I may as well make best use of my time. "Well, I will come tomorrow. My head still hurts from yesterday and I just might ruin your hunt."

"Of course, I understand."

While we were talking, I realized that Simba and the other were playing with each other, the other cub pinning Simba to the ground, "Pinned ya!"

"That's because I let you." Simba muttered under his breath. I chuckled.

"Well, I have to get going," Mufasa said suddenly, "I have to do my morning rounds. Stay in our lands Simba. Don't go wandering off."

"Yes dad…"

Mufasa climbed down Pride Rock with Zazu on his shoulder. Sarabi also went down to Pride Rock, chatting with one of the other lioness. The other lioness that I did not know at last walked to me, "So… Your name is Slayn?"

"Yup. And you are…?"

"Sarafina. I'm the best friend of Sarabi and, well, for what's worth, welcome to the pride." She said, smiling.

"Thank you." I then pointed to the cub Simba is playing with, "Is that your kid?"

She nodded.

"Male or a female?"

"Female. Her name is Nala."

I nodded. Sarafina and I watched as the two cubs played with each other, Nala always somehow pinning Simba to the ground. "Well," Sarafina said, "I've to go hunting now. Can you help to watch them for me?"

I nodded and waved her goodbye. When the adults were gone, Simba and Nala approached me. "Hei Slayn." Simba said.

"Yes Simba? Can I help you?"

"You wanna play with us?" He said, Nala nodding in agreement, a way of asking me without saying anything.

I didn't really have anything to do at Pride Rock for now so I just agreed. They yelled in excitement and started jumping around. I smiled to myself. It reminds me of when I was a kid, being happy over such little things. I walked with them and they started the game when Simba ran to me, touched my on my leg and said, "Tag! You're it!"

The two cubs ran off and it took me a second before I realized what was going on. I burst into a run and I quickly caught up with the cubs. Luckily I played soccer when I was in high school. It gave me muscles in my legs, stamina and speed. When I was almost within grasp, Simba stopped suddenly. It caught me by surprise and he ran back, escaping between my legs. _You little rascal!_ I said to myself. I was really enjoying myself but Nala was still in front of me. Before she could do the same thing like Simba, I jumped forward and touched her lightly on her back and said, "Tag! You're it!"

I landed face first on the ground, dust and dirt covered my face. I coughed from the dust and when I opened back my eyes, Nala was right in front of me and pounced on me. Although she was not very strong, she was able to make me fall and said, "Tag! You're it… again!"

She laughed and ran off before I could grab her. She ran back to Simba and the two of them started laughing. "You just wait till I get my hands on you!" I said to them in a joking way of course. We played tag until the sun was high in the sky and finally, I was exhausted. Luckily my stamina was able to keep up with them and I dropped to the ground, trying to catch my breath.

Simba and Nala ran to me and both of them sat close to my shoulders, Simba on the right and Nala on the left, the two of them still giggling from our game. "That was the best time I've ever had!" Nala said, still laughing.

"I know! I'm glad that dad accepted him!"

"So tell me about the land you came from." Nala asked, facing me now.

"Well," I started, thinking back of my homeland, "It is big and full of my kind. Unlike here, at night, it is sometimes still noisy and never peaceful."

They didn't really seem to understand but just nodded. The two of us then just ran around the Pride lands when we heard someone called Simba's and Nala's name. Looking at the sound, it was Sarabi and Sarafina calling them. I nudged Simba and started running towards Pride Rock and said, "Race ya!"

Simba understood and started running, laughing, followed by Nala. It didn't take long until we reached Pride Rock and I could see an antelope and a zebra on the ground, dead. "It's time for lunch." Sarabi said.

Mufasa also came back from his morning rounds and being the king, ate first followed by Sarabi. After he finished, he offered it to us. He and Sarabi walked up to Pride Rock and while Sarabi walked into the cave, Mufasa lied down and rested his head on his paws, watching us. All the lionesses started eating, with Nala and Simba eating next to each other.

I knew I couldn't eat raw meat so I sat next to a lioness and cut a piece of meat from the antelope with my knife from it's thigh in the shape of a steak. I took the slab of meat with me and pierced the meat with a branch I found that was sharp. I then gathered some dried leaves and grass and took my lighter. I started a small fire and started cooking my meat like as if cooking marshmallows. I continued turning it every few seconds when Mufasa and Simba appeared before me, Simba with a piece of meat in his mouth.

"What are you doing Slayn?" Mufasa asked.

"Oh… Well, my body can't eat raw meat or it will hurt my insides so I have to… cook them so that I can eat it."

Mufasa and Simba glared at each other, most likely not understanding my answer but Mufasa simply nodded, "Well, you know you can take more meat. Don't be shy."

I chuckled, "No offence sir, but the size of this meat is enough for me for my lunch."

"Well, okay Slayn. I just thought you were still shy and realized it will not be fair for you to take such a small amount."

He walked away and only Simba remained with me, eating his meat on the ground. After a few more minutes, I thought that my meat was cooked so I walked to Pride Rock, with Simba following me and placed the meat on a boulder for me to eat. I used my knife to cut the meat into small pieces and tasted my first antelope meal, and it wasn't really that bad. Simba looked at the brown meat and asked, "Are you sure the meat is not spoilt? It's brown in colour."

"Yes Simba. I only can eat meat when it… changes from red to brown colour. Would you like to try it?"

Simba hesitated but after a seconds, he nodded. I gave him a small amount of meat and he ate it. He swallowed the meat and smiled, "Wow. It tastes better!"

I smiled at Simba and finished my lunch and the two of us walked up to Pride Rock. Nala was waiting for Simba and the two of them started playing again. The other lionesses were already preparing for their next hunt for dinner. Sarabi and Sarafina approached me while I watched the two cubs play with each other, "Will you watch over them for us? Or would you like me to call Zazu?" Sarabi asked.

"Oh, I'll watch them. I don't have anything to do anyway."

"Well okay Slayn. Thanks!" Sarabi replied smiling before she left. The two cubs just seem to be bursting with energy, never tired at all. I knew I will need to keep my stamina up if I have to play with them. That is, if they ask me to play with them. Simba and Nala continued playing within the next hour when a roar startled me. I looked back and saw a lion, dark brown in colour with a black mane, in a position to pounce at me. Quickly, I grabbed my knife to my left hand and my pistol to my right and got into a defensive stance (I hold the pistol and knife just the way Snake does in Metal Gear3).

"Who are you? Or what are you?" The lion said in a threatening tone.

Before I could answer, Simba came running and stopped right below me between my legs, "Uncle Scar!" He said in a cheerful voice.

"Who is he?" I asked Simba, never taking my eyes of the lion.

"He's my uncle." At this time, Nala also stood next to Simba.

"Simba," The lion said in a harsh tone, "You know this creature?"

"Sure I do. The whole pride knows him. He's a human."

"A human!?" The lion hissed when he heard that. He continued looking at me with those suspicious eyes and I did not blink, even for a second. Simba and Nala did not know what to do, they just looked at me then to the lion and then back at me. It seemed like forever watching the lion look at me, with a scar on his left eye when a deep voice came from below, "Scar! What are you doing?"

Simba ran to the edge of the rock and saw his father. He swayed his tail happily and ran down to meet his father. The lion with the dark mane looked at Mufasa and said, "What the hell is this creature doing in Pride Rock?"

"This creature is now part of the pride. We found him yesterday and…"

"So he's the one that hurt Zira!" The lion interrupted Mufasa, glaring back at me angrily.

"He did that in self defence and you would have known this if you were present this morning! Where were you?"

The lion did not answer. He slowly stopped his aggressive stance and started walking back into the cave.

"I asked you a question Scar!"

"I was out in the Pride Lands. What I do is not of your concern… Brother." The lion said, expressing the word 'Brother' in a distasteful way.

Mufasa sighed and walked to me, "I hope he did not harm you in any way?"

I just shook my head but I had to ask, "Who is he?"

"He's my brother. His real name is Taka but we all now refer him to Scar. He's always like that now ever since he received that scar. Always alone and never wanting to associate with anyone in the pride. Except for Zira."

"So," I said, wanting to change the subject, "What does a king do anyway?"

"Well, we normally do our morning rounds, like I did earlier to inspect that the kingdom is all well. If there is a problem between animals that lives here, I will investigate the matter personally and help or punish."

Mufasa then left and walked inside the cave. I could hear that he and Scar were talking but could not hear what they were saying. Nala and Simba walked to me and then asked, "What's that you're holding?"

I looked at where they were looking at and realized they were asking about my knife and my gun. I went down on my knees so that I could tell them in their level and told them what the knife was for, "Well, this is what I call a knife. As you can see, I don't have any claws so I have to use this to protect myself. And maybe use it for hunting."

"And what about that?" Nala asked pointing to my gun.

"Well, this is a… Gun. It is a weapon that we humans create and unlike my knife, it can be very dangerous from a distance. It can even kill an animal with just one shot."

"Shot?"

Now I was stuck. I don't really know how to explain to them but then I knew how to give an example. I looked up and spotted vultures. "Alright, let me show you an example. And you better close your ears, it's going to be loud."

Nala obliged but Simba scoffed, "Hah! I can take it."

I shrugged and since, like I said, I am have a good marksmanship. I aimed at the flying vultures in the sky and pressed on the trigger. The whole savannah echoed from my shot and Simba yelped, running next to Nala and closing his ears. Nala laughed at him. The vulture dropped dead right in front of me and I turned to face the cubs. Mufasa and Scar came running out of the cave, Mufasa ran up to me and asked me what happened.

I explained to him about the cubs curiosity and explained what my weapon could do and nudged the dead vulture as the result of my example. Scar ran up to me, bearing his sharp teeth, "I told you he was dangerous!"

"Scar, he did not do anything wrong! Besides, he helped us kill one of the scavengers and they have been a nuisance to the pride. They always disturb our dinner and never know when to stop. Perhaps the death of one of the vultures will scare them."

Scar did not like that his brother sided me and grumbled back to his cave. Mufasa was impressed and placed his paw on my shoulder, "I really like you. That weapon you have… will be useful in the hunt. But be careful with the lionesses and the cubs."

"Don't worry Mufasa. I am trained with this weapon."

He smiled and looked down from pride rock and spotted the lionesses carrying a wildebeest with them. "Well, looks like we have our dinner."

"A wildebeest. Never eaten one before, but I guess I should try it."

"You should, because you won't be having anything else for dinner." Mufasa said.

The lionesses dropped the wildebeest to the ground and Mufasa again ate first. After he's finished, he walked back up the cave. I repeated my routine by cooking the meat and Simba followed me again. He watched me cook the meat while he ate his dinner. When I was done, I ate it. It wasn't as delicious as the antelope but it filled my stomach, that's all that matters.

When we finished dinner, the sun had just set and the sky is already dark. It must be around 7pm here. "Simba!" Sarabi called from the den, "It's time to sleep."

"Aww, can't I stay up a little longer?" Simba asked, hiding a yawn.

Sarabi walked out of the cave with an annoyed look on her face, "No excuses!" She said sternly.

She picked up Simba by biting the scruff on his neck. After Sarabi disappeared in the den, she walked sat next to me. I looked at the Pride Lands in the night. That was when I said, "Simba really reminds me of my little brother."

She smiled. "Aren't you going to sleep Slayn?"

"No," I replied, and quickly added to not offend her, "I'm not used to sleeping so early. I'll come in when I start to get sleepy. Sorry for worrying you."

Sarabi smiled and walked back into the den. I sat at the edge of Pride Rock and looked at the Savannah. I knew the beauty of the Pride Lands in the day but it was now even more beautiful. The night was so quiet, except for the sound of crickets. I had to go hunting tomorrow with the rest of the lionesses. Realizing that hunting will need more use of energy than my usual self, and I had better start getting used to it, I realized I will need to increase the strength in my arms, legs and also my stamina.

Instantly, I dropped to the floor and started doing push-ups. I did this exercise until I reached a 100 push-ups and then ran down Pride Rock and ran back up as quiet as I can but also as quick as I can. This would help increase my leg muscles and my stamina. I could feel sweat dropping heavily down my brow but I did not care. I really need to continue doing this to improve myself. After all, the lionesses are strong, who knows if that Zira or Scar are to attack me. I had better at least put up a fight.

Then again, why was I having this thoughts. Didn't Mufasa give his word that the Pride will not harm me. I really need to stop being a negative nancy. I didn't do sit-ups since it will bring no benefit to the hunts. After tiring myself out, I finally walked into the den, dropped my backpack in the corner of the cave close to Sarafina and Nala. I dropped my head on the backpack and after a few seconds, dozed off.


	3. Slayn's first hunt

**Hi! Sorry if I made you guys wait but I have school and all, haha!**

**So hear is chapter 3 and do review! Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters here except for Slayn Wilder.**

**The others belongs to Walt Disney.**

CHAPTER 3: SLAYN'S FIRST HUNT

I woke up just before dawn. It was still very early and all the lionesses were sleeping soundly. Grabbing my backpack as quiet as possible, I walked out of the cave to go for my morning bath. Just as I walked out of the entrance of the cave, my knife dropped out of my pocket and the cover of the knife clanked noisily.

I looked back into the cave and some of the lioness just stirred in their sleep but none woke up. I sighed in relief and made my way to the stream. I was fortunate to bring the extra uniform and since the Savannah long grass is yellow in colour, I guess the yellow uniform will come in handy. I stripped off my clothing, jumped into the water and started washing myself, scrubbing my head hard since I no longer have shampoo.

I chuckled at myself on how I took simple items like shampoo for granted. As I was swimming, I heard a branch snap and I quickly stopped my bath. I swam to where my backpack was and grabbed my knife. The savannah was still quite dark but it was getting brighter as the sun was coming up. That was when something jumped at me from the bush.

I almost attacked it when I realized it was Simba and Nala. I was so surprised that I actually screamed and dove back into the river. When I came back up, the two cubs were laughing their hearts out. I felt my face blush in embarrassment.

"You should have seen the look on your face!" Simba said while laughing with a tear coming off his eye.

Nala and Simba continued laughing for a full minute when they finally calmed themselves down. "Don't you ever do that again!" I scolded them but they did not fear me as much their parents.

"What are you doing in the river anyway? Swimming?" Nala asked curiously.

"No, I'm taking a bath."

"A bath?" Simba and Nala said in unison.

"And what is so surprising about that?" I said with a raised eyebrow, climbing back up to the ground and allowing the water to drip from my hair and body.

"Well, don't you use your tongue to take a bath."

I almost forgot. They were lions, they 'bath' by licking themselves. Trying not to offend them, I explained that I could not stretch myself to lick every part of my body. They seem to understand. Once my body was beginning to dry, I changed into my yellow uniform.

"Hei, how come you can change your skin colour? Are you like a snake?" Simba pointed out.

Now that seems strange. I checked myself and was sure that I did not change skin colour, "Skin colour? What do you mean? My skin is still the same."

"You just changed your skin from green to brownish yellow."

Now I understood what they meant. My uniform. I bent down and explained, "Well, this isn't really my skin. It is my… err… cover. Unlike you two, I don't have any fur or hair except on the top of my head so I need these 'protections' to protect me from the heat."

Nala nodded but Simba still did not really understand but just followed his friend. The sun had already risen and I knew the lionesses should be awake and will be preparing for the hunt. We started our journey to Pride Rock.

After a few moments of silence, I broke it, "So, Simba, you are the cub of Mufasa, the king of the Pride Lands. So, does that mean you will be the future king?"

"Yup," He answered smugly, "My dad says he's going to show me the entire kingdom tomorrow morning."

"You must be excited to become king."

"Oh I am." Simba replied smugly.

"Hei," Nala interjected, "We'll still be best friends, right Simba?"

"Of course! Being a king won't change that fact." Simba said, nudging Nala. She nudged back and they started playing.

"Or maybe more…" I muttered to myself.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Simba and Nala asked, stopping their game. It surprised me that they heard that.

"Yeah, how do you become closer than best friends."

I sighed in relief. I thought they knew what I meant. I could really see that these two cubs might one day be mates. Simba I could tell was a handsome little cub and Nala, with sparkling blue eyes will no doubt be a beautiful lioness. I just realised that Nala had blue eyes.

When we reached Pride Rock, I was surprised that the lioness were still asleep in the den. Only Mufasa was awake, standing at the edge of Pride Rock looking at his kingdom. He was talking to the blue hornbill, Zazu, who was perched on his shoulder. Simba and Nala ran into the cave, leaving me alone. I decided to walk to Mufasa.

Zazu noticed me, "Ah, Good morning… Slayn."

"And to you," I said humbly.

"I'm sorry to say that we have not yet been introduced. I am Zazu, the king's major-domo."

"Well, you already know my name, so I guess that covers our introductions. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Zazu bowed at me respectfully. I stood next to Mufasa and wished him a good morning. He returned it.

"So," I started the conversation, "This is all your kingdom?"

"Yes. Everything the light touches in this land is."

We started making small talk. Mufasa asked me about my home and my family and what humans do in their lives. The conversation went well and I really enjoyed it when Sarabi called me. I apologised to the king and ran to Sarabi.

"You called me, your highness?"

"Oh you don't have to say any of that royalty stuff." Sarabi cooed. I smiled back. She was really like becoming a mother to me, although she is a lion. "You ready for the hunt?" She asked me.

I nodded and grabbed my pistol and my knife. After a few minutes, we were gathered in a circle with all the lionesses, with me standing next to Sarafina and to my right in another lioness I do not know.

"Alright," Sarabi started, being the leader of the hunt, "We will be moving into 3 groups of hunting parties. My group will consist of Sarafina, Chela, Ysera and Slayn. I am appointing Zira and Nestil to be the leaders of the other 2 hunting parties. You choose your members. The ones under me, follow me."

We left the circle and I followed Sarabi. I was quite nervous and actually felt myself trembling a little. _Breath slowly, you can do this, _I told myself. It worked a little as I calmed myself. We walked for about an hour when the other lionesses suddenly crouched low to the grown, the colour of their fur hidden by the long grass of the Savannah. I followed suit, dropping to the ground next to Chela.

"Alright, Sarafina and Chela, you block the antelopes escape. Me and Slayn will charge head on when we're ready." Sarabi instructed them in a low voice. Before I knew it, Chela was gone. It surprised me on how they can be so silent but yet fast.

"So Sarabi, what do I do?" I asked softly, my voice trembling.

"Well first, you have to calm down." She told me in a cheerful way. It worked. "Don't worry Slayn," She said, moving forward slowly, "I used to be nervous like you."

"I know, but unlike you Sarabi, you're a lioness. Us humans were never trained to hunt like you."

She giggled softly, "Don't worry Slayn. The way you were able to attack Zira shows that you're quite agile. You'll be fine."

I continued following right next to her, crawling slowly, making sure that I did not make any noise to break our cover. We were now very close to them and watched them graze. We had to find a target when Sarabi nudged me, "Slayn, I heard from Mufasa that you were able to kill a vulture yesterday?"

"Yes, that is true."

"How?"

"With this." I showed her my gun and explained to her just like when I explained it to Simba and Nala. She seemed intrigued, "Well, why don't you show us how powerful this thing really is."

I gulped. Did she really put so much trust in me? "Are you sure?" I asked.

She nodded. Without any hesitation, I aimed my gun at the fattest antelope I could spot and aimed at it's head. The antelope heard me when I cocked my gun and looked around.

"Damn, I blew it!"

"No you didn't. He still hasn't jumped to escape."

So I took aim at the animal once more. The antelope was a little annoying, always moving here and there. It was proving to be difficult when I finally pulled the trigger. The shot echoed throughout the savannah, birds flying away from their trees due to the fear of the shot. The antelopes immediately started jumping away like crazy, running off in different directions but we did not chase them. Sarabi leapt from her hiding place along with Chela and Sarafina.

I also ran after them and approached the fat antelope I just shot. It was dead, with the bullet emplaced in it's skull. Sarafina sniffed at the antelope and confirmed it. All 3 lionesses stared at me with grinned faces. "Wow! That was the easiest hunt I ever had!" Chela said, pouncing on me.

I actually thought she was angry at me for ruining the excitement of hunting and immediately apologised but she stopped me, "Don't be! We did not waste energy and we can hunt for the second round."

"Indeed," Sarafina said in agreement, "I can't believe the advantage you will bring in our hunting party Slayn. I mean, normally we need to strike when Sarabi jumped at the target but you did this on your own!"

My face flushed in embarrassment. Sarabi was having the biggest smile in her face. "You did well for your first hunt Slayn. Wait till the pride hears about this. Come on, we have to bring our lunch home."

Chela got off of me. Chela and Sarabi placed the antelope on their backs, sharing the weight to lessen the burden. Throughout the whole journey, they congratulated me for the hunt. I was starting to feel pretty good about myself. I was proving myself to the pride of my usefulness. When we sighted Pride Rock, I was amazed on how sort the journey was. I guess the journey was shorter than I thought. Sarabi also complimented on how I stalked the creature with her.

I was really fortunate for bringing the yellow uniform with me. It worked well in the Savannah. Mufasa approached us when we were near Pride Rock.

"So how the hunt?" He asked his mate, eyeing the dead antelope.

"It was the easiest hunt we had in ages." She said, nuzzling her mate.

"And why is that?"

Sarabi turned to face me, "Slayn. The weapon he used on the vultures were as powerful as he said. It killed the antelope by just using it one time, just like the vulture."

Mufasa then looked at me, his face filled with pride, "You are becoming one with the pride fast, young one."

"Thank you sir," I said humbly, bowing, "I want to show the pride that I am useful here."

"Even if you aren't successful in the hunts, Slayn, you're still part of the pride." Mufasa replied. I looked back up and thanked him. He continued, "Hunting should now be easier with you and with your weapon."

"I'm sorry sir, but I cannot continue using it. This weapon has… a limit. It will one day run out, which is why I wanted to ask a favour sir."

He stared at me, trying to absorb the information. He surely did not understand if I explained that my gun has limited magazines. After a brief moment of silence, he nodded at me, allowing me to ask my question.

"I was hoping I could join for the evening hunt for dinner but I plan to strike like lionesses do."

"But Slayn," Sarabi said, answering for her mate, "You do not have any claws. I'm not trying to offend you, but how will do that?"

"I have this," I revealed my knife, "This is what humans use as our… claws. In a way."

Sarabi turned to look at her mate for approval. Of course, Mufasa gladly agreed. I thanked the both of them. We ate our lunch with nothing interesting that happened. Zira's group brought a zebra while Nestil's hunting party brought back another antelope. It took some time to finish the meal and I cut two large pieces of meat from the antelopes in the shape of steaks and ate. It really filled me a lot.

At the exact moment I finished my lunch, Simba and Nala came running to me. Simba jumped his two front paws on my knees in excitement, "Whoa! I heard you killed one of the antelopes today!"

I nodded. I didn't want to boast about it. "So how was your first hunt?" Simba asked again.

"Oh, it was alright I guess. I was quite nervous at first but I think I will get used to it after a couple more hunts. I'm going again this evening for our dinner."

"Aww, does that mean you can't play with us?" Simba asked sadly.

"The next hunt is in a couple of hours. We can play after I rest up a bit."

"Alright!" He yelled happily and pounced on Nala.

Nala was prepared though and quickly flipped him over and soon, she was the one on top of him.

"Hah! Pinned ya!" She said to him, Simba giving her an annoyed look.

They continued playing pouncing when Simba finally gave up when he lost four times in a row. That is when I joined in the game, playing tag once more. It really was fun, reminding me of my childhood days. Simba was like a little brother to me and Nala a little sister. They were quite fast for cubs but I was still faster. We played tag for an hour when my stamina was all used up and collapsed to the ground, catching my breath.

Simba and Nala continued playing. I just raised my head to watch them play. That was when I realized a lioness took a seat on my right. I looked up and the lioness was Sarabi.

I sat up to at least show some respect to the queen. I couldn't lie down while she sat.

"They really have a lot of energy." I commented on the cubs.

"Yeah. They remind me when I was a cub. I was energetic like them."

"Forgive me for asking, but may I ask how Mufasa's brother got his scar?"

"Well," She thought for a moment, digging up past memories, "I'm not sure about the details but if memory serves, it had something to do with a water buffalo. I'm sorry, but I can't remember the details."

I nodded in understanding. After all, he is Sarabi's brother-in law so I am in no position to actually ask the details of him. But then again, curiosity got the best of me.

We watched them play for another quarter of an hour when they finally could not continue any longer. We allowed them to rest for a while and then we decided it was time to get back to Pride Rock. The cubs, having regained back their energy ran up to Pride Rock and into the den. I didn't know what else they did but I went up to Pride Rock and started doing my exercise. I knew I had to increase my muscles if I am to participate more in the hunt. I did my push-ups and ran up and down Pride Rock 15 times when I was really thirsty. I then planned to do another 25 more push-ups before I would go to the water hole for a drink.

"What are you doing?" A voice boomed at me while I was doing my 12th push-up.

I collapsed to the hard ground and looked up. It was Mufasa.

"What were you doing wasting your energy pushing yourself up and down?" He asked again.

"Well sir, I needed the exercise."

"Exercise? What for?"

"Well," I explained, "I'm going to be participating more in the hunts. I'm not as strong as the lionesses here so these exercises are to increase my muscles to at least keep up in the hunt, sir."

Mufasa merely nodded and then excused himself into the den. After I did my push-ups, I jogged to the water hole and drank to my heart's content. When I was done, I refilled my bottle and put the bottle back into my backpack.

"Move, human!" A voice hissed at me from behind.

I turned back and saw that it was the brown lion with the black mane, Scar. I stared at him for a few seconds, and Scar simply shoved me to the side to get a drink. I brushed myself of the dirt when he looked at me, "You had better watch yourself human! I do not trust you."

"And why is that?"

He gave no reply. I thought I heard him say something about ruining his plan but I ignored it. The king's brother was indeed different from the rest of the pride. The only lioness that was in common with him was probably Zira. When I reached Pride Rock, the lionesses were gathered up for the evening hunt. Only one hunting party was selected as we still have extra meat from the afternoon's hunt. Sarabi was the leader again and she picked me, Nestil, Ysera and Sarafina.

I was tired from my exercise so Sarabi offered me to sit on her back. I was reluctant at first but she just won't take no for an answer. We soon reached a herd of antelopes. We all crouched low to the Savannah's long grass and Sarabi laid out the plan. Nestil and Ysera will lead the attack, Sarabi, Sarafina and me will block their escape.

We targeted an old antelope as it was weak. It would be easier to bring it down. We made our way to where we guessed the antelope will try to escape. Sarafina was a few yards to my left while Sarabi was to my right but father behind. We all crouched and waited in silent, not a single sound was heard but the animals breathing.

In an instant, Ysera and Nestil leapt out of their hiding spot. They almost got the target but the antelopes were so frightened and jumped like crazy that the two lioness lost their target. But I did not lose it. It was heading my way and when it was close enough, I jumped out. I scared the antelope and quickly jumped on it's back and stabbed the antelope twice before I dropped from it's wild thrashing. However, the wound and the loss of blood caused the antelope to not run as fast as it could and Sarafina and Ysera jumped on the dying antelope, biting on it's neck. It died at last. I was really getting used to the hunts and the exercise actually did help increase my agility a little. The games I played with Simba and Nala probably helped too. I realized that the sun was also beginning to set. We were a little late but at least we got the kill.

The walk back to Pride Rock was quick. However, I never realized that crouching on the soft earth of the Savannah was tiring. The heat must have taken most of our energy and I really need to increase my stamina and get used to the heat. I will have to increase my agility by running. I'm not sure on how to train my reflexes.

When we reached Pride Rock, the lionesses dropped our dinner to the ground and Mufasa approached me with Simba following him.

"How was the hunt?" He asked his mate. The way he asked Sarabi made me laugh a little. It was like a repeat earlier in the day but thankfully, no one noticed me laughing by myself.

"It wasn't that bad. Slayn indeed has the attributes of a hunter. Once his agility and muscles are the same as us, he will really be like a hunter of the pride."

The king and queen smiled at me. Mufasa roared and all the lionesses gathered around, including Scar. I guess as the king, he has to inform the pride to eat their dinner. As king, he ate first and once he was done, allowed us to take our share. I did my usual routine but cut a larger shape this time. The hunt really exhausted me and I needed to refill my energy. Simba went with his dad back to the cave, reminding his father about something he promised to do with him in the morning.

I cooked my dinner a little farther this time from the lionesses. I was really tired so I didn't really want to have a conversation, but that doesn't mean I will refuse to talk to any of them if they came to me. I cooked my meat for some time when I heard the sounds of breathing behind me. I looked back and it was too late!

A creature pounced on me but I was able to avoid it by a little, it's weight just crashing on me a little but did not make me fall. The creature dropped to the ground and I realized it was Nala.

"I thought I had you!" She said, climbing back up to her feet.

"You almost did," I said, standing up from my seat to eat my meat at Pride Rock, "But you were breathing a little too hard."

"Really? I thought I was doing great." She now looked down, disappointed.

Damn, I don't want to be responsible to make the cub feel so low for herself, So I quickly added, "But you really did great actually. Just take the time to practice and the next time, I will probably die of a heart attack!"

Nala laughed at this and it brought a smile to my face.

"Thanks Slayn!"

"No problem."

We continued walking for a while when Nala started the conversation again, "You know I'm going to be a hunter too?"

I, of course knew this but I decided to humour the cub, "Really? Nobody told me that."

"Yeah! My mum's going to take me one day on her hunts to teach me!"

"Well, I'm sure you will be a fabulous hunter. Your mother is a talented one, it will definitely be passed on to you."

Even in the darkness I could tell the cub was blushing. "I can't wait to hunt with you Slayn!"

"Why?"

"Well, you're a friend. It would be fun to get our food with you."

I smiled at the cub, "I'm sure."

The sun had already set completely when we reached Pride Rock. Sarafina thanked me for taking the time to watch her cub while she ate. She then grabbed Nala by the scruff on her neck and lead her to the cave. It was time to sleep for the lions except for me. I decided to do my exercise and try to push my limits.

I did about 200 push-ups, ran up and down Pride Rock 30 times and then added another 60 push-ups. Also, I needed to find a way to increase my endurance on crouching but I will leave that for tomorrow. The exercise really took a lot out of me and I decided it was time to sleep.

I went into the cave and decided to sleep next to Ysera. I did not have any trouble sleeping but I woke up in the middle of the night. I opened my eyes a little and realized that it was Scar walking into the cave. He was not among us when we slept. So where did he go? I watched him walk to Mufasa, stared at him for a few seconds and then he walked to a corner and slept.

I really have my suspicions on this particular lion but I was too tired to think. I closed my eyes and sleep came back to me again with no disturbing dreams.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will update chapter real soon. I hope!**


	4. Tour in the Pride Lands

**Hei, sorry for the delay guys but I had homework. Sorry! Anyway, here is my chapter and hope you guys enjoy it and review! haha!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters here except Slayn Wilder.  
**

CHAPTER 4: TOUR ON THE PRIDE LANDS

Dawn came quickly. This was the 3rd day I've stayed in the Pride Lands. I raised myself up and rubbed my eyes in attempt to wake myself up. I did some stretches, quite of course and then made my out of the cave with my backpack. I checked my equipment first. All were available and then I checked my pistol. I only used 2 shots while I was still here.

I decided not to hunt today. I need to increase my muscles more to keep up with the hunting party but at least I showed the lionesses that I am capable of hunting. Luckily my knife is the army knife where it won't go blunt that easily. After checking my equipment, I made my way down Pride Rock and towards the stream for my bath.

When I finished my bath and wore my green uniform, I noticed that the sun had barely come up. The sky was still dark blue in colour in the dark. From where I was, I could see Simba at the edge Pride Rock. He was looking at me. I waved at him and I thought he was going to come running to me but he ran back into the cave.

That was odd but I simply shrugged it off. I could hear the birds chirping above me as they flew past me and the animals were already grazing. A good day for a hunt. Since I have planned to not hunt, I think I will have a tour of the Pride Lands with Mufasa when he did his morning rounds. When I reached up Pride Rock, I saw Mufasa and Simba going up by using a narrow path. I wondered where that path would lead to. They disappeared soon and I walked up to Sarabi.

"Where is Mufasa going with Simba?"

"Oh, Mufasa promised Simba that he's going to show him the whole kingdom today."

I was fascinated and then a question came to me, "How do you know the Pride Land's boundary?"

"That is what Mufasa is going to teach him. You see," She said, asking me to follow her. She brought me to the edge of Pride Rock where I could see the sun rise. Sarabi continued, "Everything the light touches is our lands. That is how we tell our borders."

"And what if other lions come within the territory?"

"Well," She said, pausing, "Mufasa will normally deal with them. They're sometimes allowed to stay in the Pride Lands but not too long. However," She paused for breath and turned to me, "The hyenas are the ones that causes the most trouble though. They sometimes wander into our territory and take our food, which causes problems in the circle of life. "

I waited for a few seconds to let the information be absorbed into my brain. So hyenas are the threat to the Pride Lands. Interesting. Hyenas, the large wild grey dogs that can be quite a pain.

"So, Mufasa will show Simba the whole kingdom. Is that all they're doing today?"

Sarabi shrugged, "I'm not so sure. I just know that Mufasa promised Simba to show him the kingdom."

We were silent after that. We continued watching as the sun rise higher and higher until I could stare at it any longer. It started to hurt my eye but the sun really made the Pride Lands Beautiful. The lionesses should wake up at anytime now and I was about to start my tour, on my own when Sarabi called me.

I turned to her. "Are you going to join us in the hunt today, Slayn?" She asked.

I shook my head, "I'm sorry but I guess my body just isn't that strong yet. Once my muscles have increased, I will definitely come along in every hunt."

She laughed, "Oh, don't worry Slayn. You've already showed a lot of promise from the hunt the day before. What will you be doing then?"

"I think I'm going to tour the Pride Lands. Appreciate the beauty."

She nodded and wandered back into the cave. At that exact moment, I heard Mufasa and Simba talking with each other as they made their way down from the top of Pride Rock. Simba saw me and ran up to me, "Hei, are you going to come with us?"

I gave him a confused look and looked up at Mufasa. He just smiled at me and I glared back at Simba, "Go where?"

"My dad's going to walk with me to show me the kingdom and tell me how to be a good king! You wanna come?"

"I'm sorry," I apologised, going down to his level to try and make him understand, "But I've already planned to take a tour on the Pride Lands by my own. Besides, you should spend more time with your dad alone, a father and son time."

"How come?"

I could not answer. The memories of my parents when they died still haunts me. I could almost feel the tears coming up to my eyes but luckily Mufasa called his son and took him away. Before they left, Mufasa came up to me and placed a paw on my shoulder, "What's wrong Slayn?"

"Nothing sir," I replied, looking away. I couldn't cry in front of the king, "I just… remembered the days when I had my parents. It still… hurts me inside."

Mufasa understood and then left Pride Rock with his son. I didn't follow them of course, and went on my own. At least the weather was favourable. The clouds were there to block the sun rays. I spotted several zebras grazing not too far from the watering hole and a herd of wildebeest further down. U wondered if these animals could talk to me but I scoffed the idea of talking to them.

I continued walking further from Pride Rock. The Pride Lands were huge and Mufasa gets to rule them all. But compared to the kings in the human world, the lion king here is doesn't hold much power, just the respect of the pride. Of course, the respect is the most important. Without the respect of it's subjects, the king couldn't rule it.

After two hours of walking, I heard rumbling sounds and realized it was coming from my stomach. I laughed heartily to myself. How could I have wandered around and not paid any attention to my stomach. I couldn't hunt since killing an animal and then dragging it all the way to the Pride Rock will take too much time and energy. I couldn't eat the animal too, since the human stomach is so damn small. Walking all the way to the Pride Rock just for food wasn't the best choice.

I resolved to eating insects. It wasn't the best choice but I was hungry. Desperate men will go to desperate lengths is what I always say. I ate some insects that I found under rocks and empty logs. Of course I cleaned them off from the dirt on their bodies and I hate to eat quite a number just to fill my stomach. I began to wonder if eating insects were healthy. I know eating meat everyday isn't doing any good.

After a half an hour of finding insects and eating them, I sat under a tree to relax for a while. I observed life in the Pride Lands. Other than just herbivore animals grazing, there really isn't anything that's unusual. The vultures haven't been spotted since I shot them. I chuckled to myself. At least that will stop them from scavenging our food.

When I realized that the sky was high in the sky, it was already noon. I knew it was time to head back to Pride Rock. I was lucky I brought my backpack with me as I was growing thirsty. I removed the straps from my shoulder, opened the backpack and started drinking from my water bottle. I quenched my thirst and placed the backpack back on my shoulders. As I continued my journey, which was still far away, I heard something that caught my ears.

I stopped for a moment to make sure I did hear something. I confirmed it. They were barking sounds. Strange though, what were dogs doing in the Savannah. I followed the barking sounds until I found the source of it. Animals with grey fur and larger than the size of normal dogs. Hyenas! Not good. Mufasa did say that the hyenas were always causing trouble to the Pride Lands. There were about 5 of them. I had better call Mufasa and the Pride.

The hyenas were eating the carcass of an animal. I felt like I was about to vomit. They were disgusting. Unlike the lions that ate in order and calmly, the hyenas were fighting for the meat. The meat was actually more than enough but it seems that all of them were consumed with greed.

That was when something else startled me. A roar! A magnificent roar that I've heard before. It was Mufasa and I spotted Zazu flying above him. It seems that he didn't see me though. I was quite well hidden in the long grass and I was on a hill. I could view the whole thing from here. Mufasa approached them and the hyenas backed off from the carcass and whimpering, which I realized was a zebra.

"Get out of the Pride Lands!" Mufasa said in a booming voice. Even I feared his voice. He was definitely a good king.

The hyenas did not back off but nor did they attack. Then, one hyena stepped forward and I assumed he was the leader.

"We are hungry! At least let us finish the meat."

"You were banished from the Pride Lands by King Mohatu for disrupting the circle of life! You're not welcome here and you can find your food in your own territory!" Mufasa said, approaching them.

"Have mercy!"

"I'm giving you one last chance to get out…"

"If I were you," Zazu offered, still soaring above Mufasa, "I would listen to the king."

The hyenas did not back off and Mufasa pounced on the leader without warning, biting it's neck and thus, killing it in an instant. The hyenas reacted to this and immediately jumped on the great king's back, some clawing and biting him but they were no match for the large lion. Mufasa threw the hyenas off his back and swiped one of the hyenas with his large paw, throwing him to the ground, unconscious. There were 3 left and just as Mufasa was about to strike once more, the hyenas started laughing.

Strange though. Mufasa also hesitated to attack, wondering what they were laughing about until I saw it. Out of the long grass, about another 10 hyenas emerge and some of them were larger. Mufasa checked his surroundings and realized that he was surrounded. He growled under his breath when one of the large hyenas spoke, "What is the great king Mufasa doing… all alone here with a pack of hungry hyenas?"

Mufasa did not respond and the king's major-domo started to fly back to Pride Rock. Unfortunately, one of the hyenas leapt up and strike Zazu and he fell to the ground, bruised badly but was still alright. I felt anger boiling in my blood but I did not make a move. Mufasa looked at every one of the hyenas and I could for the first time, see fear in his eyes.

"For too long," The hyena continued, catching Mufasa's attention, "Have we starved in the graveyard! Once the king has fallen, the Pride Land will be ours!"

He then shouted, "Get him, my brothers!"

The hyenas immediately leapt at the king and clawed him. In a matter of seconds, he was in a pile of hyenas and roaring in pain. That was when I stepped in. I raised myself up from the long grass, took out my gun and shot my weapon in to the air, catching their attention. The loud shot echoed throughout the Savannah. I dropped my backpack to the ground with my knife in my left hand and my gun in the right, still pointing upwards.

All the hyenas stopped their attack and looked at me. Mufasa was free from the pile of hyenas. He wasn't bruised badly, just about 4 small cuts on his body. He looked at me surprised also and tried to get up, but I guess the attack really took a toll on him.

"Leave the king alone!" I shouted at the top of my lungs and stood a good distance away from them.

"What the hell is a two-legged hairless baboon going to do about it?" The leader of the hyenas growled.

I smiled and cracked my neck to show that I was relaxed.

"Fine, you want to help the great king, you can follow him to death!" He shouted at me.

He was about to give the order to strike Mufasa once more when I took aim at one of the hyenas and shot it in the head, blood spluttering out of it's skull upon impact.

The hyenas all jumped back and yelped from shock and fear. The leader also backed off.

"This, is what I'm going to do if you mess with the great king. Why don't you fight me? Or are you dirty bunch of hyenas afraid of this hairless baboon?" I said, taunting the leader.

The leader now put all his attention at me now with anger and fear in it's eyes. He got into position and after a brief moment, ordered his hyenas to attack me, with him following them from behind.

I took aim at all the hyenas coming after me, shooting all of them in the head. One by one, they fell until I used up all my 9 bullets with still 4 more hyenas left. The leader was one of them. When I shot my last bullet and realized I finished it, I did not panic. I simply shrugged and just put my weapon back into my back pouch.

"Well, well, well. Looks like your thing is out?" The leader asked happily.

I chuckled, "It seems. But don't underestimate me. I have this," I showed him my sharp razor blade knife of the army, a blade which was about 7 inches long. After a moment of silence, they striked.

The hyena to my left attack first, leaping at me. I side-stepped and slashed it's shoulder and it landed with blood on the long grass. It was still alive but having trouble with walking due to the wound. The next to attack was the hyena leader, running up to me with it's sharp teeth revealed. He was fast but I was able to attack first, slashing it's ear and the leader dropped to the ground, screaming in pain on the loss of it's ear.

The 3rd hyena caught me by surprise, jumping on my back but it was foolish enough to claw at my backpack instead of me. Despite the hyenas fast movements, I was able to grab its neck and threw it to the ground in front of me and giving it no time to recover, plunged my knife deep into it's chest, piercing the heart. It immediately stopped it's thrashing. One hyena down, 3 to go.

The leader suddenly pounced on me and clawed on my chest, and I yelled in pain. It clawed me a second time on the same spot but I was able to stab him in it's right front paw, ceasing his attack. The leader rolled around in pain, blood pouring out of it's wound in the paw.

The marks on my chest wasn't that bad but it was bleeding. The hyena that watched the whole thing finally charged at me and bit my boot. It was foolish though and he must have thought he got my leg but he was actually just biting my boot. I used my free leg to kick the hyena in the gut and he thrashed on the muddy ground, whimpering from pain.

The leader was still rolling in pain and I decided to end it's misery. I ran to it and jumped and upon landing, plunged my knife deep into it's skull, killing it. There were only 2 hyenas left and the 1st hyena that attacked me earlier backed off along with the one I kicked earlier. The hyenas then ran off as Mufasa recovered, roaring at them but did not give chase.

The hyenas were soon gone from sight. I clutched my chest that was attacked earlier. There were 3 claw marks on it but the damage wasn't deep. I was lucky and Mufasa approached me.

"Slayn, are you alright?" He asked in a concern voice.

"Yeah, I was lucky. What about you Mufasa?"

"Same. Just a few scratches but we had better tend to your wounds. Where's Zazu?"

I pointed to the ground and the king saw the hornbill injured, but not from scratches but just a swipe of a hyena's paw. The hornbill slowly raised itself up and flew to his king.

"Zazu, once you're feeling better, I need you to call Rafiki to Pride Rock. Slayn needs to be attended."

"Yes your majesty." Zazu bowed and immediately flew off while I made my way with Mufasa to Pride Rock.

"What were you doing alone anyway, sir?" I asked, starting the conversation.

"I was with my son, teaching him on how to be king when Zazu informed me that hyenas were in the Pride Lands and here I am." He paused, and I waited as I could see in his eyes that there was more to say, "And thank you Slayn. When those additional hyenas arrived, I knew it was an ambush and I thought my life was going to be taken by the hyenas."

"I was helping a friend."

He smiled at me, "Indeed you were and I am in your debt. And that weapon you used really helped."

"Yeah. But I have to be wise in using it, I only got a few more."

I winced in pain as the cuts in my chest were burning once more. I guess I really need treatment and the great king noticed. This will be the first time I will meet the pride's healer, the mandrill known as Rafiki. I wonder how an animal can be a healer. When we reached Pride Rock and the lionesses came to greet us, they almost dropped their jaws when they saw their king with scratches on his back and with clawed marks on my chest.

"Mufasa! What happened?" Chela asked.

This caught the attention of Sarabi who emerged from the cave and immediately ran to her mate.

"Hyenas were in the Pride Lands and ambushed me. They were almost successful if it weren't for Slayn." Mufasa explained.

"Slayn! You're hurt!" Sarafina came and helped me climb Pride Rock by carrying me on her back. Although it wasn't necessary but it was the thought that counts.

They brought me to the den with Mufasa close behind. They started asking questions. Nala was also present and tried to cheer me up. Questions started coming from all directions, mainly on Mufasa and he was stressed up. He explained that while he was with Simba, Zazu reported that hyenas were in the Pride Lands and sent Zazu to send him home and when he reached the hyenas, Zazu was with him. He explained in details of the fight and when he was pinned by a number of hyenas when I arrived and killed them with my gun.

They all thanked me and Nala even tried to lick my wound but I didn't really want Nala to do it, she was still a cub. She was really a good friend. Sarabi stayed close to her mate and kept making sure he was okay.

"You must be proud Mufasa." I said suddenly, catching him off guard.

He looked at me confused, "I'm afraid I don't follow."

"Your mate. She definitely loves you a whole lot and are very lucky to have her as your mate." I explained.

Sarabi's muzzle flushed bright red and Mufasa smiled, licking her on the muzzle. A loving couple they are. I wondered where Simba was. Strange. I really missed the cub. At that moment, a high pitched voice echoed in the cave.

"Where be the human?"

Every lioness turned and saw a mandrill wielding a walking stick with some two weird orange fruit on the top of the stick. He must be the mandrill, Rafiki. His hair was white and he somehow looked like he had a white goatee hanging on his chin. Strange.

The mandrill began walking to me and Zazu bowed to the king, apologising for the time taken. I was lying down on the corner on the cave with the backpack for my head to rest on. He reached me and brought his face close to mine, just a few inches from me. I could even hear him breathing and I looked away to avoid contact. He really was a weird little creature.

He looked at my wound and placed his hand on it for a few seconds and inspected it. He nodded to himself and took out a small kind of fruit, purple in colour. He cracked it open in half and poured it on my wound. Upon impact, I could feel my chest burning from pain and I gritted my teeth to not shout from the pain.

Rafiki then walked to Mufasa, "Well, he should be okay. The wound is not very serious and he can walk even right now. He just have to be careful."

"Understood old friend and thank you."

Rafiki bowed to the king and proceeded to walk out of the cave. The lionesses thanked me once more and soon walked out of the cave to do their own personal business. I laid there for a while, resting. I was the only one in the cave. Mufasa said he was going to watch Pride Rock from above. Sarabi and Sarafina also wanted to have a peaceful afternoon and walked out of the cave with Nala.

I laid there for another ten minutes and I decided to bask in the sun. I walked to where Sarabi was and found her and Sarafina below Pride Rock Under a tree. It seems that Sarafina was giving Nala a bath, licking her body and then moving to her head. I rested my back on a large boulder and watched Sarafina giving Nala a bath. That was when I heard someone running down from Pride Rock to us. It was Simba and from the look on his face, I could tell that he was excited. I was a child once after all and I know that look from anywhere.

He greeted me and then ran to Nala and greeted her. Nala greeted him back and Simba whispered something to her. I could not hear what he said to her but I knew I had better be alert. They could be doing something dangerous. Nala however looked angry and replied that she was having a bath. That woke Sarabi up.

"And it's time for yours." She said to Simba.

Before Simba could escape, she grabbed him by the neck and placed him on her front paws, licking him.

"Mom!" Simba protested, "Mom… You're messing up my mane!" He gave a frown and Sarabi just smiled at her son.

He jumped away from his mother and started to get his mane back to the way it was, though from where I sat, I did not see any mane on his head.

"Okay, okay, I'm clean. Can I go now?" He said to his mother, annoyed.

"So where is it we're going?" Nala asked her friend, "It better not be anyplace dumb!"

"No, it's really cool!"

"And so where is this really cool place?" Sarabi asked, much to the dismay of Simba. He quickly brightened up and replied, "Around the water hole."

"The water hole?!" Nala said angrily upon hearing Simba's answer, "What's so great about the water hole?"

Simba whispered something to her again and she seemed to understood. Now I am really starting to get interested but also worried for the cubs. They really did not want their parents to know about their plan, it seems. Sarafina had also just finished giving her daughter a bath and she stood up, "Mom, can I go with Simba?"

Sarafina had doubts though. She looked at her daughter and then to the queen of the Pride Lands, "What do you think Sarabi?"

"Well…" She didn't answer immediately and she looked at me. I shook my head slowly without letting the cubs see me. I had a bad feeling about this but then Simba and Nala applied pressure on her by giving her a huge smile and saying please at the same time. Sarafina turned to look at me and I looked at her. We both knew that the cubs were up to something and were definitely not going to the water hole. At last, Sarabi gave her answer.

"It's alright with me."

The two cubs celebrated and jumped around with happiness when Sarabi added, "As long as Zazu goes with you."

"No, not Zazu!" Simba whined. Nala also had a look of disappointment.

Sarabi called Zazu and gave him the task he was to do. Although Zazu gave a look of disgust on his task, he could not go against the queen. So the two cubs left Pride Rock with Zazu flying high above them towards the water hole.

When the cubs were gone, I approached the queen, "Sarabi, surely you know they're not going to go to the water hole."

"I know Slayn. But they will go whether we said yes or no and I can't send any of the lioness to watch over them, we have to prepare for the hunt."

I cursed under my breath but that's when an idea came to mind, "What if I followed them?"

Sarafina and Sarabi perked their ears when they heard this. The two lioness looked at each other and Sarafina shrugged. "I don't know Slayn. They won't be happy if they find you following them. Besides, they have Zazu with them."

"Which is why," I replied, I pointed my index finger to the sky as I explained my idea, "I will follow them from a distance. I know the cubs are going to be in trouble Sarabi and I am worried as you. I can at least protect them. I don't think Zazu can handle them. They will definitely try to lose him, somehow."

"Well, he did beat 2 hyenas in melee Sarabi and can protect himself and the cubs should danger arise. He's after all not going to come to the hunt, he may as well follow them."

"But," She hesitated, "I don't want Slayn to be used as a guardian to them. He…"

"Actually," I interrupted Sarabi, "I wouldn't mind being a guardian to them. After all, I do care for their well being. For now, just let me follow them, from a distance."

Sarabi stared at me with her red eyes looking at me. I swear, it was like as if she could right through me. She then turned to Sarafina who was also waiting for her answer. Finally, she gave her answer.

"Fine. You can go Slayn and take care of them and yourself. Your wound still needs to be taken care of."

I nodded and ran off to where I last saw the cubs. I know where the water hole is, but the problem is if they still used that path when they were planning to go somewhere else. As I ran to the water hole, I was really surprised at how fast I sighted my destination. My leg muscles have really increased that it could carry me faster. It brought a smile to my face and I haven't even broke a sweat and not single hint of fatigue. Well, it was short run but even a short run normally should have had some effect on me, even if it was a little.

I suddenly stopped right in my tracks and jumped behind a tree. The cubs were right in front of me, whispering to each other. I was glad they did not hear me and I could see Zazu flying above them. They were definitely headed to the water hole and I wondered if I was wrong about them. They continued walking and I continued following them from a safe distance, hiding behind trees or even crawling on my stomach on the grass. The grass here are green and I was lucky to where my green uniform. As I continued watching them, Zazu suddenly flew down to them and said something to them. I could see that the cubs were confused on what he informed them.

Zazu seemed to be explaining something to them and then the cubs gave a disgusted look. Damn. I would really like to know what they were talking about but I can't blow my cover. I'm not going to disappoint Sarabi just because of my curiosity. They continued on their conversation until Simba, for no reason jumped in front of Zazu and continued moving towards Zazu. Zazu backed up until he fell into a tree. Strange. I could tell that Simba was definitely singing to a tune.

They ran to the water hole and Zazu followed them, almost losing them but I did not. They were so preoccupied with Zazu that I could now follow them quicker now then stalking them slowly. It seems as if they were trying to lose him and Zazu must be getting tired. He isn't as young as the cubs, even I was beginning to lose them. This continued on for minutes and somehow, the animals were also singing with Simba and Nala, the two cubs sitting on top of an ostrich. The animals were formed up like a tower when chaos broke them. The animals started to fall and in the end, Zazu was crushed by a rhino but I could hear him calling for the cubs. At least he was not hurt.

I cursed under my breath. The cubs definitely planned to get rid of their guide and they actually succeeded. Now they were alone, or so they thought. I wondered what they were up to and I looked back and we were so far from Pride Rock that Pride Rock looked so small. Not good. I took out my army knife and my gun. I forgot that my gun was out so I reloaded it and the sound of cocking it when I was finished caught the cubs attention.

"Did you hear that?" Nala asked, looking around her surroundings. I was hidden behind a large boulder so she couldn't spot me.

"No. You're just hearing things."

"Maybe. At least we lost the dodo."

"Yeah," Simba agreed and then smiled, "I… am a genius!"

Nala looked offended and then glared at him angrily, "Hei 'genius,' it was my idea."

"Yeah," Simba replied, placing his left paw on his chest, "But I pulled it off."

"With me!" Nala quickly answered.

"Oh yeah?" Simba gave her a playful grin and immediately pounced on her, but she was always ready. She quickly flipped him over and she was the one on top of him.

"Pinned ya." She said to Simba playfully.

"Hei, let me off!" Simba said and Nala obliged, getting off of him but Simba wasn't through with her. While she let her guard down, Simba once again pounced on her and the two tumbled down a small hill. I followed them and slide down the hill but I reached down first and immediately hid myself behind another grey boulder. The two continued rolling down the hill when once again, Nala pinned Simba to the ground, much to his dismay.

"Hah, pinned ya again!" Nala said to Simba.

They were cut off when a geyser got their attention, watching it in awe. It surprised me too but not as much as the cubs. That was when I realized we were no longer in the Pride Lands.

**Next chapter is the elephant graveyard!! Review and be patient eh? **


	5. The elephant graveyard

**Hei, sorry for the delay guys! Here is my new chapter. Please Review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters here except for Slayn Wilder.**

**The others belongs to Walt Disney.**

CHAPTER 5: THE ELEPHANT GRAVEYARD

There were skeletons and it looks like as if these skeletons belong to an elephant. After all, what other animals have tusks. Simba and Nala were still in awe and the two climbed a small hill and then placed their front paws on a tusk to gain better view. I stayed where I was and watched the two cubs. I spotted a plateau and I climbed it silently but quickly. I now could see the two cubs from up here and it is quiet well hidden. The two cubs, and I saw from here more skeletons from here. This is not good. We are very far from the Pride Lands and I have to get them out of here. Who knows what danger lurks over here and I took out my knife and gun, alert at all times.

I followed them from above. They were talking to each other but I could only see their faces. Simba and Nala were smiling at each other. So now I know why they didn't want Zazu to follow them. Zazu would definitely not approve of them coming here, even me. They climed off the tusk.

"I wonder if it's brain's are still in there?" Nala asked Simba mischievously.

"There's only one way to find out. Come on, let's go check it out." Simba replied, walking towards the dead skull of an elephant. He almost went in when a blue hornbill suddenly appeared in front of him, stopping him from taking a step further.

"The only checking out you will do is to check out of here!" Zazu scolded them. Simba seemed annoyed that Zazu found them but Nala seemed to be more fearful. She's probably afraid that Zazu will inform Sarafina about this and punish her. Well, can't blame her.

"We're way beyond the boundaries of the Pride Lands." Zazu added, looking back at the skull Simba was about to enter, fear in his eyes.

"Hah, beak is scared." Simba said, chuckling.

"That's beak to you fuzzy!" Zazu corrected Simba, pointing his finger to the prince's nose. "And right now, we're all in very real danger!"

Simba gave a small laugh and approached the skull, addind Zazu's fear. Simba turned back at them, "Danger? I walk on the wild side. I laugh in the face of danger!"

Simba then proceeded to laugh out loud and much to everyone's surprise, his laugh was responded by some other high pitched laughing coming from the skull. This scared Simba and he immediately jumped back to Zazu, hiding behind Nala. I know these high pitched laughs and it was not good. As I suspected, 3 hyenas came out of the skull, laughing.

"Well, well, well. What do we have her Banzai?" The female hyena spoke first.

"Hmm… I don't know Shenzie. What do you think Ed?" The 2nd asked the 3rd hyena, who had a crazy look on his face. The 3rd hyena just laughed a little more and Banzai, somehow understood and looked back at the cubs and the hornbill, "Just what I was thinking. A trio of trespassers!"

The hyenas soon surrounded the cubs and out of nowhere, 4 more hyenas appeared, forming 2 circles around the cubs. Not good. I know hyenas are enemies with the lions, but seeing that they're just cubs, they might eat them. I will need to strike them once the opportunity arises. I crawled to the edge of the Plateau and watched closely, the two of my weapons held tightly.

Zazu, though fearful in his eyes tried to gain some control, "And quite the accident, let me assure you." Zazu explained. "A simple navigational error…"

Zazu began to turn away and slightly push the cubs away from the hyenas but the hyena named Shenzie placed her paw on Zazu's tail, stopping him in his tracks.

"Whoa whoa wait… I know you! You're Mufasa's little stooge!" Shenzie said, narrowing her eyes on him.

"I, madam!" Zazu replied, pushing her paw away to free his tail, "am the king's major-domo!"

The hyenas, upon hearing this perked up their ears and surrounded the frightened cubs. I observed, however, that Simba showed no fear. Or at least he showed no fear on the outside.

"Then that will make you…" Banzai said, watching Simba closely.

"Future king!" Simba finished for him, looking at the hyenas around him angrily. Nala was still frightened and moved closer to Simba.

"Do you know what we do to kings who step out of their kingdom? Shenzie asked Simba, giving him a threatening glare.

Simba scoffed at the Simba hyena, "You can't do anything to me!"

"Actually they can," Zazu said to Simba, never taking his eyes off the hyenas, "We're on their land."

"But Zazu," Simba protested softly, catching the hornbill's attention, "You told me they're nothing but slobbering, mangy, stupid poachers!"

Zazu immediately gave a small nervous laugh and said something to Simba.

"What did you call us?" Banzai yelled at Zazu.

"My, my my…" Zazu said nervously, pushing the cubs away and he following, "Look at the sun! It's time to go!"

As they ran and was then blocked by Shenzie, Simba and Nala spotted me on the cliff. They almost called my name but I placed my index finger on my mouth and they understood. They did not hear what Shenzie said to them as their attention was on me. Zazu too, did not notice. The hyenas were making some lame jokes and that was when I used the opening.

I signalled the cubs to run and Zazu followed them and due to the hyenas making jokes, they did not notice the cubs running. I slide down the slope of the plateau and when I was within range, jumped on the back of a hyena and stabbed it's head with my knife. That definitely got their attention but were so surprised that they did not even threaten me. They just looked shocked at their dead friend. I acted quickly. Taking out my knife from it's head, I aimed my gun with my right hand and shot a hyena in the face, the blood spluttering on the ground and some landing on the other hyenas.

The hyenas finally grasped the situation and bared their fangs at me but I was already running, catching up with the cubs.

The hyenas were fast though and caught up with us quickly. I stopped dead in my tracks and when I turned back, I realized that another 4 more hyenas were in their group. Simba and Nala stopped and looked back at me with worried expressions on their faces.

"GO!" I shouted at the cubs and they continued on their run.

As soon as the 1st hyena leapt at me, I slashed the hyena on the muzzle, killing it. The 2nd hyena tried to attack me with it's paw, claws revealed but I stepped back and shot it in the head. Two hyenas leapt at me together and I shot one of the hyena, killing it instantly and the other, I was quick enough to cut him on the shoulder but the hyenas were too many in number. The hyenas were coming at me fast and I had to run. I turned back and ran with all the energy I could muster but I could feel cold claws scratching me on the back.

I held back the pain but I could feel liquid pouring down on my back. As I continued the run, I turned back and all the hyenas were barking at me, their fangs revealed and their saliva flying all over their faces. They were faster than me and one finally decided to pounce on me since it was within range. I shot the hyena right below the neck, wounding it fatally. It will die from blood lost.

I sighted the cubs in front of me and thinking that the hyenas will continue the chase, I had to use it.

"You want something to eat? Here!" I shouted to them without stopping. I took out the item I wanted from my back pouch, took out the cover and threw it behind me. The hyenas stopped and sniffed it but all I needed were a few seconds. I finally reached the cubs when an explosion occurred behind us.

"Come on! Now's our chance!" I shouted to the cubs.

I turned back and did not see the hyenas. There were bones flying from the explosion and the cloud of dust did not reveal any hyenas. That was good and we continued running until we reached a kind of hall. I was also getting tired from all the running and I stopped, catching my breath. The cubs ran up a pile of bones trying to escape but their weight destroyed some sort of cloth and they fell down. That was when the thing I feared arrived.

Looking at the entrance from whence we came in, 3 hyenas appeared, barking madly at us. Not good. I tried to find any means of escape but there were none. I considered shooting them, but the wound on my back was affecting me. I can't aim straight.

"Here, kitty, kitty!" One of they hyenas taunted.

I dropped to one of my knees from the injury and exhaustion. Simba, protecting Nala roared at them but what came out of him was nothing compared to his father's. The hyenas laughed at his attempt.

"Is that it?" The hyena, Shenzie, said in a taunting voice, "Go on, try again."

I turned to face Simba. I could see tears welling up in his eyes and Nala was trembling from fear. He took one deep breath and tried to roar again. What came out surprised me. A lion's roar really did come out from him and even the hyenas showed shocked faces.

Before I knew it, a lion's paw knocked all three of them to a corner. I turned to see the great golden lion and knew that it was Mufasa. He was beating the hyenas and was winning. I didn't doubt that, he was a large lion to begin with. I turned to the cubs and smiled and Simba was watching the whole thing, an emotion mixed with fear and happiness. Mufasa soon had them pinned to the ground and the hyenas were begging for mercy.

I dropped to the ground on my butt, happy that we are going to live to see another new day.

"SILENCE!!" Mufasa roared at them, immediately keeping them quiet.

"If you ever come near my son again…!" Mufasa said, giving them a look that even brought fear to me. I've never seen or heard Mufasa in such anger before.

"Oh, this was your son?" Shenzie said, pretending shock.

"Your son?" Banzai added, trying to help his companion.

"I didn't know that."

"Did you know that?"

"Me, no, no… Did you?"

"Me? No? Of course not…" The two hyenas were silenced when they realized that Mufasa was looking at their 3rd friend who had the crazy look on his face.

"Ed?" The two hyenas asked at the same time.

Ed was dumb enough to nod his head, causing Mufasa to roar in anger. The hyenas took this as a chance to escape and they did, whining as they ran from the great king. I let out a breath of relief. We were finally saved. Zazu flew next to Mufasa, giving a smile to show that the hyenas got what they deserved but the great king glared back at his major-domo, not equally pleased.

Zazu cowered in fear. Simba and Nala approached the great king, stopping just slightly behind him.

"Dad, I…" Simba started, fear in his voice.

"You deliberately, disobeyed me!"

Simba felt crushed. He didn't know what to say and he stuttered, "Dad… I-I'm sorry…"

"Lets go home!"

Mufasa lead the way and Zazu flew behind him, looking at the cubs. The cubs walked side by side with their heads down and even ears down. They were definitely going to be in trouble. I sighed and followed them slowly as the pain on my back got worse. I used up about 3 bullets. It was worth it. I was happy that the cubs were alive and was all that counts. Even though I only knew them for just a few days, I would gladly sacrifice my life rather than them dying. I did not want the parents to suffer on the loss of a child. I know how it feels to lose your family, so I did not want them to lose even just 1 member of the family.

When we finally got out of the horrible place, the sky was already quite dark. I did not realize we spent so much time in that place. My stomach was already starting to grumble and I really need to refill my stomach. I was so tired that I had to drag my feet. Throughout the whole journey, every one was silent. I could see from here the guilt of Simba in his face and Nala was the same and she seemed concerned for her friend.

"Zazu!" Mufasa called his major-domo. That really startled me after all the silence, he had to break it by raising his voice.

Zazu flew to his king and landed on the ground, looking up at his angered king. "Yes, Sire?"

"Take Nala and Slayn home," He said, taking a quick glance at us and then he eyes his son, "I've got to teach my son, a lesson."

Upon hearing the word, 'lesson,' Simba crouched low to the ground in fear. Zazu obeyed the king's orders and flew to Nala.

"Come Nala."

He looked at the prince. Even I could see that the prince's eyes were watering. It made me feel sad for Simba but he has to be more responsible in his actions. Zazu placed his wings on Simba's shoulder to try and reassure him.

"Simba," Zazu took a deep breath, "Good luck."

He then flew and started to soar his way slowly to Pride Rock, Nala following him. He passed by me and called me and I followed. I turned back to Simba and he looked at us with those sad eyes. He looked at me and, even though he did not say it, I knew he was really sorry. And whether he had said it or not, I would gladly accept it. We all make mistakes in our life and Simba had to learn it the hard way.

Mufasa called his son and the last thing I saw before he disappeared from sight was he approaching his father. We were silent during the whole journey to Pride Rock. Nala had her ears down. She also felt guilty and why not. She almost got themselves killed, and Zazu with them who had nothing to do with them.

"Zazu?" Nala said in a soft voice. It sounded like she was going to cry.

"Yes Nala?"

"I just wanted to say… Well, I-I'm sorry…"

There was a moment of silence and Zazu did not reply. He continued flying but at last he responded, "It's okay Nala. You're safe, that's all that matters."

I smiled at that. At least Nala apologised to Zazu. She turned to me and apologised to me also.

"Don't apologise Nala. I'm happy that you're alive. That is all I need from you and Simba."

When we finally neared Pride Rock, I was getting dizzy. I did not know whether it was from blood loss but I doubt it. The scratch on my back wasn't that deep. Perhaps because I was tired. I had been walking since this morning and the only time I rest at lunch time and that was not even an hour. The wound on my chest was better, I no longer feel the burning pain on it but it is now replaced on my back.

The lionesses spotted us and they all broke into a run and reached us in a matter of seconds. Sarafina had tears in her eyes and nuzzled her daughter, who also cried.

"Oh my baby! I thought I lost you!" Safarina exclaimed between sobs.

"I'm sorry mum."

The mother and daughter continued on their crying while the other lioness watched them. Sarabi and two other unknown lioness approached me.

"Are you alright Slayn?" Sarabi asked concerned.

"Yeah. Those bloody hyenas really got what they richly deserved."

"Well Slayn, I…"

Sarabi never finished her sentence because one of the lioness gasped when she saw the injury on my back. Sarabi walked around me and although I tried to hide it, Sarabi spotted it.

"Slayn! You're hurt! Get Rafiki!" She shouted to Zazu in panic. Zazu quickly obeyed the queen's orders without a single question. He just flew off.

"Sarabi," I began, trying to calm her down, "It's nothing…"

"Slayn! You have already been attacked by hyenas twice today and the cuts on your back are worse than the one earlier today."

That caught my attention. I really thought that it wasn't that bad but Sarabi could be exaggerating.

"How bad?" I asked to be sure.

"Well, for one, there are more scratches on it and your blood is still dripping. You're lucky they're not flowing like a river or you would have died from blood loss."

I didn't hear what she said though. I was now getting really dizzy and had difficulty trying to balance myself. It was like I was drunk and the next thing I knew, I collapsed to the soft ground. I could hear gasps and Sarabi giving orders. I was then carried and placed on a lioness's back and the next thing I knew, darkness.

I woke up with darkness greeting me. I took me several seconds to realize that I was in the den of the cave and the lionesses were still awake. Some were preparing for their well deserved rest of the night and others were talking. I spotted Nala and Simba lying next to each other, talking. Simba was the first to realize that I was awake and he quickly called the attention of the lioness. They call turned to me. Mufasa and Sarabi approached me.

"Slayn, how are you feeling?" Mufasa asked when he reached me.

"Well, still a little dizzy but I guess better than just now. How long have I been out?"

"An hour maybe. We really thought you wouldn't make it."

"What? Am I that injured?" I asked, raising my voice.

"Calm down Slayn." Mufasa assured me, "You were suffering from blood loss but Rafiki gave you something to drink and he was able to heal your wounds. The injury on your back is now healed but Rafiki told us that due to the amount of blood lost, you might not make it. We were lucky you did."

I absorbed all the information that was given to me and nodded. Simba was the next one to appear.

"Slayn… Well, I just wanted to say…"

"If you're going to apologise, don't bother." I said to Simba in a stern voice. This saddened Simba. Mufasa and Sarabi looked at me, not anger in their faces but more of understanding. They seemed to understand that I was angry at Simba for endangering my life but I was not angry.

"Because seeing you alive is all the apology I need from you. It's more like a gift to see that you are breathing." I smiled at the cub who looked back at me with tears in it's eyes.

I patted Simba on his head and messed up his mane. He groaned in frustration and I laughed. Mufasa and Sarabi smiled.

"Well then, you should get some rest Slayn."

Sarabi and Simba started to walk to their resting place but Mufasa stayed with me. I looked at the king and stared at him for a few seconds then I blurted out, "Is there something you want to ask, Mufasa?"

He gave a grin, "You knew?"

I smiled back at the golden lion. "Well," He started, stopping to think on what words to use, "I just wanted to know if you really followed Simba and Nala on your own will?"

I gave Mufasa a confused look. "What do you mean?"

"I asked Sarabi why you were with the cubs at the elephant graveyard and she explained to me that you wanted to make sure they were safe even though she protested against the idea."

"Then your mate is telling the truth Mufasa." I replied to him humbly but I winced in pain as I felt the same burning sensation on my back. Luckily Mufasa did not notice.

"Well, Slayn. Let me tell you that tomorrow, I'm going to make an announcement on your bravery to the whole pride tomorrow. Some of the lionesses are not told of the situation and actually, I just might be assigning you a task for the pride. That task, is of course, up to you."

I nodded. "So, what is the task?"

Mufasa chuckled, "You will find out tomorrow. For now, get some rest Slayn. You've earned it." He started walking back to his mate, giving a loud yawn while he was at it. He stopped in his tracks and turned to me.

"And Slayn?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you for saving Simba and Nala."

I just gave him a tired smile. I wondered what Mufasa did to Simba about the 'lesson.' But then again, knowing Mufasa as a caring father, he probably didn't do anything drastic. He is a wise and noble king that just wants what's best for his son. He is going to be the future king and his life depended on it.

I laid my head on my backpack and stared at the ceiling of the cave. I was surprised not to find any cob webs on it and I wondered why. This was a cave after all but I let that thought away as I thought of today's events. It just seems to be a coincidence that the hyenas threatened the lives of the king and the prince on the same day.

However, it could just be coincidence. The hyenas were just looking for food in the Pride lands and Mufasa just so happened to try and stop them. But the ambush speaks otherwise. So maybe that was a set up. Simba and Nala wandering to the elephant graveyard has to be purely coincidence. After all, they did enter the hyenas territory so I guess that was just a coincidence.

I continued having those thoughts for another few more minutes when I finally felt my eyes getting tired. I closed my eyes to just rest a while but I soon drifted to sleep and await for a new day to arise.

**Hei, hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter I will update soon.**


	6. The guardian of Simba

**Here is the new chapter. Hope i didnt keep you waiting.**

**So, please read and Review! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters here except Slayn Wilder.**

**The rest belongs to Walt Disney**

CHAPTER 6: GUARDIAN OF SIMBA

Despite my injuries, I woke up as usual in the Pride Lands. Perhaps this time a little too early. I could see that the sky was still as dark as night. I decided I would take my bath when the sky brightened up just a little. Taking my backpack with me, I walked out of the cave and did some stretches to fully make me wake up.

I gave a small yawn and sat on a rock. I checked my knife in my left pocket and glad that it was still there. It was stained with hyenas blood and gave a foul smell. I had better remember to wash it later. It was bloody disgusting. My gun was still clean and I cocked my gun. 9 bullets with two magazines left. Not bad. I wasted a whole magazine on the hyenas and I had better conserve more on my bullets.

When the sky finally brightened a little, which I had to wait for an hour, I made my way down the stream. I could have used that extra hour of sleeping but I thought that it won't long until the sky would brighten up but I guess I was wrong. Stripping my clothes when I reached my destination, I realized that my green uniform was quite ruined from the attack of the hyenas. The front and back were torn but the back of my uniform was worse. I sighed. The uniform is ruined but perhaps I could cover it with something but I will leave that problem for now. I had to clean myself.

I jumped into the stream and yelled to no one on how cold the water was. I forgot to test for the temperature with my feet. At least my body would be ready for it. I made a mental note to remember that the next time instead of rushing for a bath. The wound on my back burnt a little when the water touched it but the pain soon left me. I scrubbed my head hard to make sure my hair was clean since I had no shampoo. Once I was done with cleaning myself, I continued staying in the water by swimming. It was good exercise anyway.

After a few minutes, I was done and sat on the soft Savannah earth. I really need to find something that can be used as a towel but what? It is getting really annoying that I have to always sit here and let the water drip down my body slowly and even that method is not going to make really dry.

I continued sitting there for another full quarter of an hour when I finally dressed myself. I was surprised that the sun was still not seen but the sky definitely grew brighter. Strange. I really thought I spent a lot of time swimming but I simply shrugged it off. When I looked back at Pride Rock, I saw Simba running to me. Well, the young prince is up early and without his friend. Strange.

I made my way to Pride Rock and greeted Simba when he finally reached me.

"Good morning Simba. What brings you here, so early in the morning when you could use the time to sleep."

"I rather spend my time playing than sleeping." Simba replied. I laughed at his response. It was true. When I was a kid, I hated having my afternoon naps. I guess we aren't so different.

"Where is Nala?" I asked, looking down at the young cub.

"Sleeping."

"Why didn't you wake her up? I thought you would want to play with her."

"Well, I actually wanted to ask you something. And I didn't want Nala to hear it." He replied slowly and somehow, I could sense embarrassment.

This should be interesting. "Alright. Fire away."

"Well… What's the meaning of a… betrothal?"

"Betrothal?" I repeated the word and he nodded. I stared at the young lion to see if he was joking but his eyes showed that he was dead serious. It took me a few seconds to why he would ask such a question and I had a hint of a smile growing on my face.

"Why would you want to know about it?" I replied with a question to dig out more information.

"Well… Just curious because… Err…" Simba was struggling and I pushed him.

"Because…?"

"Well, Zazu mentioned the word and he didn't tell us the meaning. Yeah, he said that we should ask you."

"Odd."

"So do you what it means?" Simba asked impatiently.

We were already at Pride Rock and I sat on a rock to give my answer. Simba sat right in front of me on the ground, looking at me, his eyes demanding for an answer. He was lucky that I knew the meaning.

"Betrothal," I began, "means that you're intended to marry someone in the future. It means that you're engaged and will one day marry the other."

Simba's ears went low and he seemed sad. "Really?"

"What's wrong Simba? You aren't… betrothed to anyone are you?"

"NO!" He answered quickly and I could see that he was starting to get nervous. "I mean, even if I was, it's not a bad thing right. I mean, err… at least, I don't think I am."

"You think?"

"Look, can we just drop the topic please?" He begged.

"Well, you started the topic so it seems only fair that you end it. I enjoyed our conversation prince and don't worry. You will grow to love her someday." I said, climbing up Pride Rock.

"I can't love my best friend!" Simba replied in anger and then immediately covered his mouth, realizing what he just said.

I stopped dead in my tracks. He had just admitted it. Well, I guess admit wasn't the right word. He let it slip out. So he was betrothed to Nala, that's interesting. They should make an interesting couple. After all, they're already best friends, so getting to know each other is not a problem. They will one day fall in love without realizing it as they grow older.

"Your best friend? What are you talking about Simba?" I asked him, pretending like I was shocked.

"Nothing. Just nothing."

He ran up Pride Rock and into the cave. I laughed silently to myself. Simba, you're just too young to understand these things. When you grow older you will. I took a seat near the entrance of the cave, resting my back on the wall. I took out my bottle of water and started drinking it. I didn't know I was that thirsty and I finished about half of the bottle in just a matter of seconds.

When I closed the top, a golden lion stepped out of the cave but did not see me yet.

"Good morning, king Mufasa!" I said to him, startling him.

"Slayn! You rather surprised me. And what did I say about all those royalty titles when talking to me?"

I rolled my eyes. He was really becoming a close friend so I guess rolling my eyes like an annoyed son was okay, "I know, I know. It's just respect you know?"

Mufasa eyed me and he gave me a grin. He walked to the edge of Pride Rock and sat there, surveying his kingdom. The mighty king. I'm sure that whoever was the father of Mufasa must have been proud of him. He has a good heart and he rules his kingdom wisely. Mufasa turned to me and motioned for me to sit next to him.

I walked to him but I did not sit. I had to stand just to reach his height.

"Well Slayn, do you remember the talk we had yesterday?"

"Yeah. You said I had a new task for me today."

Mufasa nodded. "Yes Slayn. I will inform what it is later, but right now, you can decide whether you would like to or not. I will explain to you what you are supposed to do and if you agree, then I will make the official announcement."

I thought for a second. Well, I wouldn't mind going with the lioness for a hunt but I was also curious on what this task is so I nodded.

"You just have one task Slayn and it might endanger your life or not, that depends. After witnessing you yesterday saving me from the hyenas and fighting for Simba and Nala's life until I arrived, I would like to assign you to be Simba's guardian."

That shocked me. I did not expect a task like that. "Simba's guardian?"

"Yes. You just have to follow him wherever he goes but you can still play with him if you wish. I know it might annoy Simba if it was a lioness but he has grew rather fond of you. I used to be like him once, learning things the hard way. I don't want Simba repeating my footsteps."

"I understand your majesty and I accept the task." I replied confidently.

Mufasa seemed shock on my answer. "That was quick of you to decide. You can take your time to answer me Slayn. You should think about it."

"Mufasa," I said humbly, "I would like nothing better than to see Simba safe and sound. I can see that he is quite the wild type and is prone to danger. I feel like he is a brother to me and although I have been here for just a week, I love him with all my heart. I would give away my life to save him Mufasa. This new home have offered me peace and happiness, something I never had in my homeland."

Mufasa was left speechless. He never thought that this new friend, a complete different species from him say something like this, to protect his son.

"So, you accept?" Mufasa asked to confirm my answers.

I nodded, "Yes your majesty."

"Then I shall make the official announcement."

The two of us continued surveying the Pride Lands. The animals were minding their own business, most were just grazing. The sun shined brightly above them, giving life to everything that lives here. After surveying his kingdom for a few minutes, he gave a mighty roar that echoed throughout the Savannah.

Luckily I was prepared. I already shut my ears tight with my hands when we ended the conversation and just waited for him to give his magnificent roar.

Soon, the lionesses were all gathered but unlike the first time, they did not form a circle. The lionesses sat in two lines, one to the left of Mufasa and the other to the right of Mufasa. Sarabi sat next to her mate but Simba and Nala were nowhere to be seen. After the lionesses were gathered, I was in for a surprise. Animals ranging from elephants to zebras and even birds in the sky were gathered below Pride Rock.

"Mufasa, what's going on?"

"A ceremony. The announcement for the guardian of my son cannot just be to the pride here. It goes to all the animals." Mufasa explained briefly.

That surprised me. They're actually giving me a ceremony. That really is an honour but what really surprised me was that they are making a ceremony without any practice. I looked down at the animals and they all started their cheers. Well, at least I think they are. The elephants used their trunk to create some sort of trumpet sound and the zebras stomped the ground.

"Alright Slayn," Mufasa whispered to me, "This kind of ceremony was only done once and that was during my grand father's time, King Mohatu. So I will tell you what you're supposed to do."

I nodded and Mufasa continued, "Simba will walk down from the den and walk to us. What happened during my grandfather's reign, he assigned a rogue lion that saved my father as the guardian. The rogue lion is to roar beside my father but seeing that you're not a lion, you are going to have to use your weapon."

"I guess I don't really have a choice." I sighed to myself. I wanted to conserve my bullets.

Soon, Simba came walking down from the cave towards us. He had a smile on his face. I wondered what put him in such a good mood. As he passed each lioness, they bowed to show their respect to the future king. When he reached us, he greeted his father, mother and lastly, me. He then stood at the edge of Pride Rock and looked down at the animals. The animals bowed low to also show their respect. I didn't know what to do and Mufasa nudged me on the ribs. I looked at him and he used his eyes to tell me that I had to do what I was instructed.

I stood next to Simba. He looked up at me, "Thanks Slayn."

I looked down at the cub and grinned at him. Trying to get rid of my nervousness, I took a deep breath and breath out. I didn't know why I felt so nervous for such a simple task but I guess being honoured on such a task just got to me.

Taking out my gun, I aimed it at the sky and after a few seconds of hesitation, pulled the trigger. The animals once again continued their sort of cheering. Once again, Mufasa gave out his roar and was followed by his mate. After that, Mufasa and followed by the rest of the pride roared together and this really hurt my ears drums. Simba chuckled at me. I used my left to nudge him playfully and then pretended I didn't know anything.

After that, the animals began dispersing. Sarabi smiled at me, "Well, it is now official. You're the guardian of Simba." She stopped for a moment but I knew that there was something more to be said so I waited. Simba was impatient and was pouncing on my boots. Luckily his teeth aren't sharp enough YET to hurt my feet. Finally, Sarabi added, "Thank you."

Without knowing what I did, I hugged Sarabi by the neck. She too seemed shock by my actions but then, placed a paw on my back.

"Thank you Sarabi. I promise I will do what I can to protect Simba."

Sarabi pushed me gently to release the hug and I could feel a tear trickle down my cheek. I was surprised why I would shed a tear. Sarabi then left with her mate and left me and Simba at the edge of Pride Rock. The lionesses were already gathered in a circle discussing their plans for the morning hunt.

I then put my attention on Simba. He was still playing with my boots and I nudged him. He looked up at me, giving me a look that he was asking me what I did that for.

"Where's Nala?"

Upon hearing his friend's name, his eyes widened. He ran back into the cave and I followed. Nala was in the cave still sleeping. Strange. It was pretty late to be still sleeping for a lion, even if it's a cub.

"Hei, Nala. Wake up!" Simba said to his best friend, using his paws to shake her.

"Huh? What? Is-is it over?" She asked, barely concentrating and rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah. Slayn is now my guardian!"

Nala looked at me with sleepy eyes and she smiled at me. I guess she was too tired to congratulate me but I took that smile as one. I never get tired of her. She really had amazing blue eyes. Simba followed his mother, having red orbs. I wondered how their cub will be but seeing that the two are a perfect match, the cub should be as handsome or beautiful as them.

"So Simba," Nala said, catching the prince's attention, "What do we do today?"

"I don't know. You wanna go explore around the Pride Lands?"

"Simba!" Nala scolded him, "Do you know what happened yesterday when we did some 'exploring?'"

"Come on Nala. We're not going to do that today. I mean just walk around the Pride Lands."

Nala had a look that showed she didn't want to do something like that. Simba could see it too but he quickly added, "As your future king, I order you to follow me!" He ordered her playfully.

Nala laughed, "Fine fine. Let's go but I want to be back for lunch, okay?"

Simba nodded excitedly.

"So," I said, "Where are we going, my prince?"

"Slayn! I don't want you to talk to me like that. The only reason why I agreed that you can be my guardian is that I thought you would still act like my friend!"

I laughed, "But of course Simba. I was just pulling your leg."

Simba looked at me and concentrated to find if I was joking though it was useless. I really meant it that I was his friend. I didn't know he would not take that as a joke. Finally satisfied, he and Nala walked down Pride Rock and I followed them, trying to be the best guardian I could be.

We were walking for a full hour and we were getting far from Pride Rock. Simba and Nala were playing with one another throughout the whole walk around the Pride Lands. I occasionally was stopped by some animals to talk to me. Some congratulated me on being the prince's guardian and some merely bowed low in respect. It made me feel uneasy. I never once felt I deserved that but I guess saving a prince rewards you with this though I would refer to it as saving a brother than a prince.

The sun was getting higher and higher and lunch time was coming. Nala finally suggested that we head back home and we agreed. As we were on our way back, we spotted Mufasa heading the same way and we walked with each other. While the cubs were playing and pulling pranks on the hornbill, I and Mufasa engaged in a conversation.

"So how was Simba today? He didn't get in trouble did he?"

I shook my head while smiling, "He wasn't really that bad. He just played with Nala throughout the whole walk. How was your morning rounds?"

"Good. The giraffes were complaining that the monkeys in the trees were disturbing them for food. It seems that the giraffes was eating their home and the monkeys retaliated. But problem solved."

"Being a king isn't easy huh?" I asked Mufasa while still paying close attention to the cubs.

"No but it is really worth it. I enjoy making my subjects happy and I get all the reward from my loving family."

"Especially from your mate?" I said to him, nudging the king softly to let him know what I mean. Despite him being the mighty king, I could see him blush madly.

"Well… I, don't get as much from her now since Simba is there but there are occasions."

"By the way," I said, changing the subject, "Out of curiosity, is Simba betrothed to Nala?"

He turned to me, "Oh, so you're aware?"

"Yeah. Simba asked me the meaning and I just guessed it. They're a perfect match though."

"Indeed. Reminds me when I was young with Sarabi."

I patted the king's back, "Good old days huh?"

He and I laughed. We continued on making small talk when Zazu flew back and perched on the king's shoulder, complaining that the cubs were really going over the line with him. Mufasa then ordered me that I look after the cubs now. I frowned. Not that I didn't want to take care of the cubs but I really enjoyed talking to the king.

I ran up to the cubs and told them to stop playing and they did. Instead, the two of them pounced on my legs, each one of them grabbing each of my legs. Their sudden attack surprised me and I lost my balance, tumbling to the soft earth. They laughed and jumped up to my chest laughing. I grabbed Simba ruffled his head which cause a great dismay since it was his mane. I teased him that I could see it and he said I had poor eyesight. I simply laughed it off.

I then put my attention to Nala and a question that I was meaning to ask came back to my mind. "Hei Nala. I didn't see you just now when the ceremony for me being the guardian of Simba. Where were you?"

"She was sleeping in the cave, we woke her up, remember?" Simba answered for her.

"Yeah, I know. What I mean is, why wasn't she in the ceremony."

Simba and Nala looked at each other. Simba doesn't seem to know the answer but I could see in Nala's eyes that she did.

"Nala, I know you know. Why don't you just tell me?"

"You might be angry that I didn't come to see you Slayn. I hate it when people is angry because of me." She explained, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Nala, I can never be angry with you, Simba or any of the Pride. They saved my life, the two of you are like my siblings and Mufasa and Sarabi are like parents. I will never be angry with you, or them."

Nala did not respond. I guess I should not push her any further but I wondered why she would think I would be angry.

"Well, I wasn't allowed in the ceremony. I'm not old enough to be the lionesses and I feel awful that I was not there on your special day."

"Nala," I said to her, placing my hand on her back, "Seeing you and Simba everyday is my special day. There can be nothing more than that."

She looked up at me with those blue eyes. I patted her head and messed up Simba's mane but he didn't complain. I guess he just got used to it. When we finally reached Pride Rock, the lionesses brought back two zebras for our meal. I was glad of that. Antelope were always the target and I was getting bored. At least the zebra would be a new taste for today. Instead of taking up the meat on it's thigh, this time took the meat on it's stomach and it tasted better actually. I was surprised but I guess I should really try more parts. Who knows if it's even more delicious.

Once our meal was done, I rested below Pride Rock with another lioness. We did small talk and her name was Junno. She congratulated me for the position. After all, I was the second throughout the whole history of Pride Rock to be selected as a guardian for a prince. It was indeed an honour. She also heard about the fight I had with the hyenas and was surprised that I actually was able to take 4 hyenas when Mufasa was ambushed.

I remembered the day of the elephant graveyard. Those hyenas are indeed trouble and the lioness can take 3 hyenas max. Mufasa could maybe take 5 while I can take, actually only 2 or 3. But with my gun, I can take as many. I just need to train more. When the hyenas were prepared to leave for the hunt, I had just finished my exercise when Mufasa approached me with Simba following him closely behind.

"Mufasa. What can I do for my king?" I inquired.

"Slayn, I told you drop with all the royalties act." He replied, smirking.

"Apologies Mufasa. So, what can I do for you?"

"I have to continue my lessons with Simba about being a king in the Pride Lands. We were interrupted the last time and I plan to continue it."

"And where do I fit in?" I asked giving him a confused look.

Mufasa chuckled, "You're the guardian of Simba which means you're to follow us on our lessons."

I nodded. I can't believe I already forgot I was the guardian of the prince. Am I getting old already. I laughed at myself for thinking such things.

"What about Nala?" I asked, looking at the cub sitting all alone near the entrance of the cave. She looked sad since her playmate has to go with his father on lessons.

"Well, you can bring her if you wish but she is your responsibility Slayn."

"Indeed. Let's get going my king."

"Slayn!" Mufasa roared but I knew his roar was just irritated, not in anger. He swiped his paw on my shoulder playfully and due to his strength, I lost my balance and dropped to the ground. He and Simba were laughing.

"Are you alright Slayn?"

"Yeah." I answered with a hint of disappointment in my lack of strength to withstand the blow from the king. Mufasa seems to know my distress.

"Don't get discouraged. Just because you do not have the strength, you have the skills to beat hyenas and that is all that matters." He encouraged me and it worked.

We continued to walk away from the Pride Lands while Mufasa was talking to his son. Me and Nala followed closely behind. I had my knife in my left hand just in case. Anything could happen after all.

Mufasa was teaching his son on what a king should do in his morning rounds. It is quite simple really, just patrolling your kingdom and solving problems with the animals that has problems. He then went to the subject of the enemies of the Pride Lands, which are none other than hyenas.

He told Simba of the hyenas weaknesses and that they are only strong in a group. He told Simba where the hyenas weak spots are and as he was advising his son about hyenas, we spotted one stalking a zebra.

"Damn it. That hyena will have to be punished for stepping into the Pride Lands." Mufasa said in anger.

"Mufasa, let me take care of it. Besides, Simba can watch how the hyenas will attack. It will help in his understanding of the smelly creatures." I offered.

Mufasa and Simba turned to me. Mufasa stared at me for a moment, and then back at the hyenas which haven't noticed us watching him.

"Alright Slayn. He's all yours but be careful. I will be here to back you up just in case anything goes wrong."

I smirked, "Where's the fun if you interfere?"

He laughed and he whispered something to his son although I got the idea what he said to him. Withdrawing my knife, I walked in a fast pace to the hyena. The hyena heard me approaching and barked at me but I showed no fear. I quickly revealed my knife and moved in a defensive stance. I could hear the hyena growling at me in anger.

"This blade has killed your brothers and sisters so come and be the next one!" I said to him.

I could see in his eyes fear but it disappeared in an instant. He quickly ran up to me and once he was near, moved it's head front in an attempt to bite my legs but I moved back. The hyena immediately leapt and tried to pounce me with it's claws and sharp teeth baring at me but I side stepped it. As it passed me, I was able to do a quick blow to it's lower back.

The hyena tumbled to the ground and rolled about three times and whimpering in pain. The hyena could not stand up properly on it's hind leg. It seems the damage to it's back was severe. However, it planned to fight me to the death which I would gladly give it to him as he is an enemy to the Pride Lands.

The hyena was not the one to attack this time as I ran to it. When I was within range, he tried to attack me with it's claws but I was somehow able to block it with my knife and using all my might, kicked the hyena in the muzzle and it dropped to the ground in pain. Giving it no chance to recover, I jumped and plunged my knife deep into it's neck and his struggling stopped. It is dead.

I took out my knife and it was still fresh with blood. I shook the knife to at least get some of the blood off and made my way to my companions. I reached them and I could see Mufasa grinning. Simba looked at me in awe.

"Now Simba," Mufasa said to his son, "You can see how the hyenas attack. They depend mostly on speed but they cannot beat us when it comes to brute strength. Slayn has agility to take them on."

"Yeah. So those hyenas always have to be killed dad?"

"It would be best not to resort to violence. You are to give them three warnings and if they still do not retreat, you have the authority to attack. Of course, if they attack first, you have the rights to kill them." Mufasa explained.

"Besides, you have me Simba. I will be a guardian to you until death takes me." I said.

He smiled at me. After Mufasa finished his lesson with his son, he informed us that we should head back to Pride Rock and we didn't have to be told twice. I can't believe that it was already sun down when we reached Pride Rock. Time seems to really fly hear in the Pride Lands. Simba and Nala ran into the cave while me and Mufasa waited for the lionesses to return from the hunt.

"Mufasa, what does Scar do everyday?" I asked.

Mufasa didn't seem to hear and shook his head from his day dream. "I'm sorry, what was that you said?"

"What does Scar do in the Pride Lands? I mean, I rarely see him everyday and he only returns at night."

Mufasa sighed, "I too do not know and it worries me. He seems to be getting more and more distant from the rest of the pride and only shares any conversation with Zira."

"Are they mates?"

"No, though I think they should. They seem to be the only one that are interested in one another."

I nodded slowly. Scar. I really do not trust him. The only two lions here that I have never had a proper conversation were those two and they really do not like me here. I mean, I have contributed a few things for the pride and they do not even acknowledge me. Scar is Simba's uncle, should he not at least thank me for saving his nephew. I excused myself from Mufasa and went into the cave to find Simba.

I found him and Nala running around in circles. They were trying to catch each other's tails. I chuckled to myself and watched them play for a bit longer. When Simba finally caught Nala, they finally noticed me.

"Oh, hei Slayn!" Simba and Nala greeted me at the same time.

I simply waved at them and then motioned to Simba to come to me. He looked back at Nala and shrugged. When he reached me, I asked, "Simba. Do you know what your uncle does everyday?"

"Uncle Scar? Not really…" He replied after thinking for a few seconds.

"Well, when was the last time you saw him?"

Simba began to think again. He then brightened up, "I remember! I met him before me and Nala… well, you know? We went to the graveyard."

"The elephant graveyard? You met Scar before you went to the graveyard?" I asked Simba in a surprised voice. Now my suspicions are really growing and I could see that Simba seemed to be afraid now.

"Don't worry Simba. I'm not mad at you but did Scar tell you to go about the elephant graveyard?"

I just needed the one answer to finally know the truth about Scar but I got a different answer. "No," Simba replied quickly, "He just told me about the place. It was my idea to go there and he did warn me not to go there. It's not uncle Scar's fault."

I cursed under my breath but I didn't know why. Scar is Mufasa's brother. Should I not be happy that his uncle was innocent but it just doesn't seem right. I simply nodded and thanked Simba and pushed him back to Nala. I walked out of the cave with a troubled mind and almost bumped on to Mufasa.

"Slayn," He said, "You seem distant."

I immediately thought of an excuse, "Oh… Erm.. I just, well, was thinking when the lionesses would get back."

Mufasa smiled, "They're back. I was about to call you to head out for your dinner. And where is my rascal of a son?"

I pointed inside the cave and he thanked me and called his son. As I made my way down, Simba and Nala ran ahead of me. They went to their respective mother and asked how their days were. I was cutting my meat when Ysera said, "You mean Slayn beat a hyena. How many were there?" I overheard Ysera talking to Sarabi.

"It was just a one on one combat but it was useful for Simba's lesson on how the hyena's fight."

"And he made out of that fight without a scratch!" Chela exclaimed.

"Yeah. Even if we fought with a hyena, they should have clawed us somewhere."

I grinned at myself. At least I'm making a name that I can beat hyenas without using my gun. As I was cooking my meat, Sarafina approached me. I looked up at her and smiled.

"Slayn, I never got to say thank you for saving my daughter from the hyena's yesterday."

"No, it's okay. I volunteered to follow them so this are my actions and the wounds aren't that bad."

She hesitated, "Why Slayn? I'm not saying I do not like you or appreciate you, but you are here for just a week and you're sacrificing a lot for the pride."

I thought about that question. I turned my meat around for the other side to cook. "Well, I guess it's just my way of saying thank you for saving me and not eating me." I replied, half joking.

She laughed at my joke. She then walked back to the other lionesses and continued eating. Once I finished eating my dinner, I walked up to Pride Rock and did my exercise. I could not believe how much I've improved. Doing my push-ups were now so much easier. This will definitely be useful in my hunts though I am not sure if I can go now since I am the guardian of Simba.

The lionesses all walked into the cave when they were done eating and I followed them. They were all picking their places on where to sleep and I chose to sleep near the plateau where Mufasa and Sarabi slept. I placed my backpack on a rock so that it was like a pillow and laid down, humming a tune to myself.

When I almost drifted off to sleep, I felt something on my rights. I saw Simba snuggling near my ribs and I looked at him, confused.

"Simba, what are you doing?" I asked, poking him on the back to get his attention.

"I'm trying to sleep." He replied as if it was an obvious answer. Well, it was, but Simba did not get my point.

"I mean, shouldn't you sleep with your parents?"

"Dad said I could sleep with you today."

I looked at Mufasa and he was grinning at me. I sighed. He must want to have some alone time with his mate. Not that I can blame him since he doesn't have much since Simba appeared to their lives. I just ignored it and again laid down. I could hear Simba already in dream land, breathing slowly. I closed my eyes and the silence was putting me to sleep when I heard Mufasa, in a low voice said to his mate, "Look at those two. They really are close together."

"Yeah," Sarabi answered, happiness in her voice, "It is like Simba has a brother now."

"He is the guardian. It will be like a brother."

"Come on, let's get some rest." Sarabi said to her mate, moving closer to her mate. Mufasa licked her on the muzzle and they both drifted to sleep, enjoying the warmth that they are providing with each other. I just smiled and after a moment of silence, I fell asleep to await the sun to shine once again in the Pride Lands.

**So, hope you enjoyed this new chapter. Please do review and criticize too...**

**Next chapter will be out soon... I hope and might take some time cuz i m writing another story too. For Naruto.**


	7. The stampede

**Hei, sorry for the wait guys but i guess writing 2 stories takes more time.**

**Sorry anyways. So, here is chapter 7. Frankly speaking, chapter 8 is already finished and am now working on chapter 9, but I will post it in a few days time. Unless you guys are desperate, haha..**

**So, for now, please Read and Review.. And of course, ENJOY!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except Slayn Wilder.**

**The rest belongs to Walt Disney.**

CHAPTER 7: THE STAMPEDE

I woke up with bright light shining in my eyes. I blinked several times to fight off the light but it just would not go away and then only did I realise that the sun was shining brightly. I sat up and looked around the cave, rubbing my eyes. The cave was empty with the exception of Simba. Even Nala was not to be seen. I looked down at the sleeping prince and he looked so cute, curled up in a ball.

I looked out at the cave outside. It was indeed bright.

"Damn," I cursed softly. I was suppose to have my bath early, before dawn normally but today was not my lucky day. Raising myself up to stand on my feet, I stretched and Simba also woke up with a yawn. I picked up my backpack and walked out of the cave for my bath, Simba following me. It was a short journey to the stream and I took my bath for a few minutes, scratching my head so hard.

Once I was done, I changed into my yellow uniform. I then sat with Simba and the two of us watched the animals grazing around us. Simba, of course, got bored just sitting there and it was just three minutes. He practised his pouncing on nothing, just jumping on a target at random such a stone or a log that was nearby. He seems to be pretty good, not making any noise and he crouched low. I wonder who taught him that.

After pouncing on absolutely nothing for another few more minutes, I decided that we should head back to Pride Rock. We talked on the way, mostly on what he would do when he was king. However, he still does not have the idea that being a king is actually an important job. He keeps saying that he can do whatever he wants because he's the king. I just laughed when he said all the things he wanted to do. I will need to discuss this with Mufasa soon.

When we reached Pride Rock, imagine my surprise when I see Scar approaching us. He looked at me with so much hate in his eyes that I took out my blade. He saw my blade but did not seem to be hostile.

"Hei, uncle Scar!" Simba said happily, running to his uncle.

"How is my favourite nephew?" He asked, petting Simba on the head.

"I'm okay, I guess."

"Well, I'm going to give you the best day of your life today Simba. Your father has a marvellous surprise for you and has asked me to take you to the surprise!"

"Whoa, really?" Simba asked, jumping in excitement.

"Yes, really. Come along now." He replied, pushing him slightly so that Simba can stop his excitement and move.

"Alright! Come on Slayn." Simba yelled excitedly.

Scar turned back to his nephew, "No, Slayn cannot come!" He hissed.

"And why is that?" I said, stepping front and crossing my arms on my chest.

Scar seemed to hesitate, thinking of an answer. I knew that Scar is definitely up to something. It took him a few seconds.

"This is between a father and son."

"I am his guardian!" I replied to the brown lion, raising my voice. "I have the duty to protect him and what would the pride say if something bad were to happen to him?"

Scar in his anger roared at me, not as terrifying as Mufasa's but still, a lion's roar is a roar. He almost strike me but thought better of it.

"Fine, you can come human. Let's go."

Scar walked down of Pride Rock and Simba followed. I watched them from the top first and then at last I followed them, never letting go of my weapon. Scar is definitely up to something but I just don't know what. We were going quiet far from Pride Rock until we came to a gorge.

"Come on, the surprise is down there." Scar told us, climbing down carefully.

"Simba, I don't like this."

"Come on Slayn, you aren't scared are you?" Simba teased me, making his way down.

I sighed. Well, if Simba trusts his uncle why can't I? I looked down at the gorge. Nothing suspicious about it. I slowly followed the two lions until we reached a tree with a rock beneath it. Scar and Simba made their way to the tree and he looked at me with anger. He is really angry about me coming here but why? The question here is why!

Once we reached the tree, I sat on the hot scorching ground of the gorge while Simba sat on the rock. I rested my back on the rock and looked up from where we came from. It looks like a canyon from here.

"If you tell me, I will still act surprised." Simba said to his uncle. I laughed softly at Simba's attempts to find out what his father's surprise is.

"You are such a naughty boy!" Scar replied playfully.

"Come on, uncle Scar." Simba pouts, putting his front paws on Scar's chest. That little cub is persistent on finding out his surprise. I never had this feeling with parents. I was too young to even remember what we do as a family.

"No no, no, this is only for you and your daddy!" Scar replied, "You know… A father and son…. Thing. Well, I had better go get him." Scar then proceeded to go get Mufasa and I watched him leave.

"I'll come with you." Simba said happily, following his uncle. Scar immediately turned back to his nephew.

"NO!" He answered harshly, much to Simba's surprise. I took out my knife and Scar saw this. He seemed to know fear and that was good. He let out a small growl then put his attention back to Simba.

Scar chuckled softly, "No… You just, wait here on this rock. You wouldn't want to end up in another mess with the hyenas."

"You know about that?" I could see now that Simba was filled with shame.

"Simba, everybody knows about that." Scar answered, pretending to act remorseful. The act disgusted me.

"Really?"

"Oh yes. Lucky daddy and your 'guardian' was there to save you, eh?"

I could feel my blood boiling. He is insulting his own nephew and even though I was not related to Simba by blood, I know my love for him is greater than Scar.

"Oh, and just between us. You just might want to work on that little roar of yours." With that, Scar walked away to get Mufasa. I cursed softly. Scar does not deserve to have the title of an uncle. He was supposed to comfort the little cub, not belittle it.

"Hei uncle Scar," Simba said, standing up, "Will I like the surprise?"

Scar stopped in his tracks and looked at us mischievously, "Simba, it's to DIE for."

Scar soon disappeared from sight. Simba then rested his head on his paws. I just sat there, trying to block the heat from the sun. The shadow of the tree was just not enough. It was strange that Scar knew about Simba's weak attempt on his roar in the elephant graveyard. No one was there to witness it, so how did he know? Well, the lionesses must have told him but I don't remember informing anyone about it.

Then again, Simba must have told his uncle. We sat there for a few more minutes, waiting for Scar's return. I wondered what Mufasa has planned for his son. He did not mention anything about a surprise and why would he inform Scar about it. Well, Scar is his brother but Mufasa did say he was more distant from the pride and the only lioness he would talk to is Zira so why did Mufasa tell Scar about the surprise? Then again, perhaps Mufasa wants to gain back his little brother into the pride or maybe because Simba is his nephew.

The thoughts raced in my head and I pushed it all out. The thoughts almost gave me a headache but it soon faded away. I turned to Simba who looked depressed on what his uncle told him. Well, he is the heir to the throne and it was embarrassing that his roar was, not what even I would expect. But I have to consider that he is just a cub, he has a long way to go to improve it.

"Hei Slayn," Simba called me, catching my attenion, "Do you know what dad has for me as a surprise?"

I scratched my head, "You know Simba? I was thinking the same thing. I wonder what your dad would get you. He didn't tell me anything about this."

"Oh, I thought he would tell you."

I shook my head and we stopped our conversation. I then felt Simba standing up and I turned and saw him stalking a green chameleon. He then roared at it but the chameleon simply ignored him. This however, just encouraged Simba to try once more but produced the same results. His frustrations growing, he leapt and roared for the third time. The roar was impressive and it caused the chameleon to be swept away by it. Simba smiled happily.

I clapped my hands and he turned to me. He didn't know I was watching.

"Not bad Simba. Keep that up and you will beat your father one day."

"Yeah, one day." He replied softly and he looked at the ground. I followed his gaze and the sight confused me. Small little pebbles were shaking on the ground just below Simba's paws. I raised myself up and bent down next to Simba, observing the pebbles.

"Strange." I muttered. Simba did not hear me though. As the time grew, the pebbles were shaking more uncontrollably now and this was starting to scare me. This is not normal. Simba backed up a little, getting scared.

"Slayn, what's going on?" He asked in a shaky tone.

I was about to answer him when I looked behind him. My jaw nearly dropped and I was paralysed with fear. I have never felt so much fear before. Even when I encountered the hyenas were nothing like this. Coming down the gorge from a hill were a herd of wildebeests, heading towards us. I slapped my right cheek hard to get my senses back and Simba looked at what I was looking at.

His ears dropped and his eyes almost bulged out of his eye sockets. His tail dropped and his fur raised in fear. I swallowed hard and scrambled to my feet. I am starting to get to control my body.

"Simba, RUN!" I shouted.

Simba heard me and shook his head. The herds were getting nearer and we took off, running away from them. I broke a sweat not from running but from fear. Simba was right next to me and we did not care about anything in the world. We just kept running. I turned back and the wildebeests were gaining on us. My muscles were straining from all the running. We have ran for some distance but I was reaching my limits.

"Slayn! What do we do?" He shouted while we were running.

"Just keep running Simba!" I nearly tripped but I was able to stay on my feet.

That was when I spotted something that could save us. Or perhaps Simba at least. A dead tree in the middle of nowhere. When we reached it, Simba ran up to it and he did, clawing on the dead branch to stay put. The herds reached us and I did the best thing I could do. I faced the herds and watched carefully on where the next herd would come.

I was surprised that my adrenaline was letting me avoid the numbers that were trying to crash to me. Simba paid no attention and just yelled for help. I had no time to calm him down when a herd crashed onto my left shoulder. The pain was unbearable but I ignored the bruise, scrambling to my feet. I was losing my vision but I kept it up, rolling to my left when another wildebeest almost crashed onto me. That was when I spotted a blue hornbill.

"Zazu, help me!" I heard Simba yelling to the king's major-domo.

"Your father is on the way, hold on!" With that, the bird flew off. I heard Simba yelling to him to hurry and I ran towards the tree branch. My shoulder was already bleeding from the impact earlier on. The herds seemed to come forever. Don't they know they are harming their king's son. Of course they did not. They paid no attention.

I turned back towards the cliff when I heard a familiar voice calling Simba's name. It was Mufasa on a small cliff with his brother next to him. Mufasa, without a second thought jumped into the stampede to try and save his son. Knowing that Mufasa will not make it out alive, I grabbed Simba and held on. I ran to where I last saw Mufasa. With the herds all running towards us, it was hard to spot him. We finally saw him running towards us and he was surprised to see me. Without a second thought, I threw Simba to him and he grabbed Simba by the mouth.

With my back facing the herd of wildebeest, another crashed to me but luckily they did not stomp me. I was surprised I did not die yet. I raised up to my feet tried to find Mufasa. I spotted him putting Simba on a ledge but that was all he could do as the herd of wildebeest's dragged him along. Not good. I ran to Mufasa and avoided the wildebeests as best I can and I spotted him trying to get up. He shook his head, trying to clear his mind.

"Mufasa! We have to get out of here!"

He nodded automatically. He and I ran towards Simba's cliff but he suddenly turned and jumped on another cliff. I paid no attention as I also want to keep my life. I jumped to Simba, climbing up. It took me a few seconds with difficulty due to the wounds. I pulled myself up and was grateful that I was not dragged in again like Mufasa was earlier. Simba paid no attention, watching his father climb up the steep cliff. I was lying on my stomach and watched as Mufasa struggles to climb. Simba watched his father intently.

Soon, Mufasa disappeared from sight and Simba ran towards the direction of his father. I could not follow Simba. I was tired and injured. I sat down and watch on as the stampede continues on. I was fortunate that I was not killed. I actually can't believe I survived it by just simply avoiding them. The sun, I realized was now blocked by the clouds and that was indeed a rare occasion. I wonder where Simba went and if Mufasa was already safe.

That was when I heard a scream. I immediately stood upright and to the horror of my eyes, I did not want to believe what I was watching. The great king was falling to his death, screaming. He disappeared in the stampede and although I did not want to think of the outcome, I knew that not even a powerful king like Mufasa will make it out alive. I stood there, trembling. What happened? The stampede continued on, stomping the king to his death. This is not happening.

"Noooo!!!" I heard someone yell.

From where I was standing, I could see Simba, a little bit higher on a cliff now and he too, witnessed his father's fall. I wanted to comfort him, to tell him his father was going to be alright but I knew, he is most likely dead. A son should never witness the death of his father in such a cruel manner. I could not do anything but just watch the stampede continue on. After what seems like forever but just a half of a minute, the stampede stopped with just a few wildebeests trying to catch up.

Simba ran down from where I last saw and did not even acknowledged my presence when he passed me. I followed him, trying to find his father. The whole place was filled with dust from the stampede and it was a mess. There were some dead wildebeests that fell and most likely stomped to death. Simba called his father's name but there was no response. I just stood there, helpless, watching as Simba repeated called his dad.

His calls were always responded by echoes in the gorge. When he called his father for the fifth time, there were some sound coming from behind us. Me and Simba turned to the source of the sound but it was too dusty to see anything.

"Dad?" Simba called, his hopes beginning to come back.

However, it was not Mufasa that appeared. It was a wildebeest. It stomped past us as it tries to catch up with it's herd. I looked at the wildebeest running and when it passed a dead tree, I saw a shape. A shape that I did not want to see. I looked down at Simba and he too saw. His eyes were shocked and his ears dropped in sadness as he made his way to the shape that is his father.

I stood there, watching Simba approach his father. Simba approached his father and called him but he got no answer. I placed my face into my right hand, tears swimming down my cheeks. I cried for the loss of a friend, a friend that befriended me just a few days ago. Simba tried to smile, thinking that it was going to be okay. I wiped my tears and slowly made my way to Simba.

"Dad, come on." Simba tried once more to wake his father, pushing his head against Mufasa's face but Mufasa's head merely dropped back to the ground.

"Dad…" Simba's voice was starting to crack, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Dad, we have to go home." Simba said, placing his two paws on his father's face and shaking him but once again, no answer. I dropped to my knees in despair. This was like a repeat of watching my parents dying in the hospital. Only this time, it will be Simba that sees his father dead. I know exactly how he feels. Sadness, fear and lost. I just know that comforting Simba now will be futile. Even when the doctors tried to comfort me when my parents passed away, I screamed at them. Simba is not to be disturbed now.

Simba bit on his father's ear and pulled it. This was a scene that I recognised on one of the day I woke up and saw him pulling his father's ear in an attempt to wake him from his slumber. When Simba let go of his father's ear, Mufasa's head fell back to the way it was. Simba stared back and took a step back. His father is gone.

He looked around with fear. He looked at me and his tears were just waiting to pour down now. I turned away. I did not want to look at the hurt of an innocent cub, one that is so close that I considered him like a brother. I felt another tear trickle down my cheek. Just when I thought I was old enough to stop shedding tears. I guess we can never control our emotions, no matter how old we are. I watch on as Simba ran to absolutely nowhere and screamed for help.

His pleas of help were answered by his echo. There was nobody here that can help him, even me.

"Somebody!" He shouted once more and again was answered by his echo. "Anybody…" Simba said in a soft voice and finally, he let the tears pour down his cheeks. He sniffed and stared back at his father. The sky was dark and it was like as if the sky was also going to cry. Simba approached his father and slowly, laid down next to him, allowing his father's paw to be on his back, to comfort his son although he is dead. Simba stared once more at his father and he tried to sleep, resting his head on his front paws.

He was crying softly next to his father. This is a time to let his emotions take care of it. Let it all out. Simba is now without a father and he actually watched his father fall to his death. This is not going to be a pleasant memory, perhaps a memory that will even haunt him in his dreams.

I walked to Mufasa's dead body and touched his body. It was already starting to get cold and stiff. I am pretty sure that Simba is aware of it but chose to simply ignore the fact that his father is dead.

"I am so sorry Mufasa…" I said softly.

I dropped to all fours and slammed my fists into the ground, ignoring the pain which it caused. My hands were red from the impact and if I did it once more, I will start to bleed but I just needed to release my frustrations. Simba watched me as I released my anger. I was trembling. I did not know why I was but I just did. Perhaps it was the feeling of loss of a friend but why? Even when I lost my parents, I have never felt this broken before and Mufasa was not even my father. Simba then walked to me and snuggled next to me, tears still streaming down his cheeks. I looked down at the cub and he looked at me. His eyes were already bloodshot from all his crying. Words could not express my sorrow and especially Simba's.

That was when we heard a voice coming from behind.

"Simba… What have you done?" That voice sounded familiar and the two of us turned to see Scar, looking at his nephew.

Simba could not answer properly, he was stuttering, "The wildebeests and-and… dad tried to-to save me. It w-was an accident, I didn't mean for it to happen."

"Of course, of course you didn't." Scar assured Simba but I could tell that he was faking it or was I just being paranoid. Scar is Mufasa's brother and he must be upset on the loss of his brother but somehow, his voice sounded… relieved?

"No one," Scar continued, pulling Simba so that he could cry on his paw, "Means for this kind of things to happen."

Simba continued sobbing on his uncle's paw while I watched. I turned back to the fallen king and for once, looked to be in peace. Although he suffered a terrible death which was not fit for a great king such as him.

"But, the king is dead." Scar said suddenly with no emotions in his voice. I turned back to the brown lion and Simba looked up at his uncle. Scar looked down at his nephew.

"If it weren't for you, he'd still be alive." Scar gave the killing blow. I could see in Simba's face that he was literally crushed. His eyes turned from sadness to shock. How can an uncle say that the death of his nephew's father, be his fault? Simba's spirit and heart will be crushed by this statement and that was when I lost my cool.

"How can you say that it is his fault!?" I shouted at Scar, standing up on my two feet.

The two lions looked at me. Scar did not seem to even show any sign of remorse while Simba has guilt written all over his face.

"You brought us down here!" I continued my rant, "And here you are, accusing your own nephew for your brother's death!"

Scar roared at me and was about to strike me but I was fast. I cocked my gun and pointed right in front of his face and he stopped dead in his tracks, my gun aimed directly between his eyes.

"I am sure you have heard stories on how I was able to kill a number of hyenas with this."

Scar stepped back and Simba slowly walked to me, staring at his uncle. I guess my revelation at least made sense. It was true that Scar brought him down here because his father had a surprise.

"Tell me Scar," I said with hate in my voice, "What was Mufasa's surprise for his son here?"

Scar did not answer and Simba looked at his uncle. Simba now sobbed in my boots and I allowed him to. I slowly bent down to comfort him, rubbing his back but I never looked away from Scar with my gun pointed at him. Scar still has not answered my question.

"Tell me. Was the surprise a stampede?"

Scar did not answer. He looked at the dead body of his brother and then turned to his nephew. Simba was still crying.

After a brief moment of silence, Simba finally spoke, "Uncle. Please do not tell me that you actually attempted on my life. Please don't, I love you as an uncle." Simba was actually pleading.

Scar did not show any feelings on his nephew's statement. Scar just looked at his with those eyes filled with hate.

"You know what Scar?" I said, catching his attention, "I think you actually want the king and prince to be dead. Then, you will be the king of Pride Rock, am I correct?"

Simba shook his head, tears flying away from his cheek. It must be hard on Simba. First losing his father and finding out that his beloved uncle had actually attempted to claim his life. Scar sighed and looked at me dead in the eyes.

"You figured it out Slayn. I always knew you were going to ruin my plans and I guess it is true. And yes, I do plan to be king. Once the son of my brother is gone, I will be the king and not even you will stop me."

I laughed at Scar, "You are a fool! Simba is the true heir and I will be damned that I will allow you to kill Simba."

Scar smirked at me, "The two of you will not get out of here alive to tell the pride what really happened."

The moment he said that, hyenas appeared behind him, growling at us. My eyes were now open and Simba, trembling backed up to my feet. Scar chuckled, "You are the fool Slayn. You shall die here today as the guardian of Simba and Simba shall die with no one to protect him."

There were too many hyenas for me to take them all. I only had 9 bullets and I can't reload fast enough to take care them. "Simba, RUN!" I instructed him and he did as he was told.

I ran after him and we are running for dear life. The hyenas barked at us but I did not turn back. I studied my surroundings. We were trapped in the gorge and Simba could climb. Climbing would take too much time anyway. My heart beat was beating faster and I felt fear rushing inside me. Simba was already panting. He already had to run from wildebeests earlier today and now from hyenas. We will not last long. After a full minute of running, we finally reached a dead end. Well, not really a dead end. There was a rubble of rock, making it a hill that can get us out of the gorge.

The two of us looked up and it was a long way out of here. I turned back and the hyenas were not seen. We lost them for the time being but they will reach us.

"Slayn, what do we do?" Simba asked in a panic voice.

"Simba, you are too important to die. I need you to get out of the gorge by running up this pile of rubble here. Now go!"

"What about you? I already lost my father, I don't want to lose you either!" Simba protested, tears almost appearing in his eyes.

"Simba, I will not die. I am just going to distract the hyenas to give you some time. I will follow you once you have escaped and that is a promise."

At that moment, one of the hyenas found us. He barked at us and I could hear more hyenas coming.

"GO!" I ordered Simba and he scrambled up the pile of rocks. He was running as fast as he could. The moment the hyena saw Simba getting away, he leapt at me. As it was still in mid-air and prepared to bite my neck, I slashed the hyena at the throat and he landed on my feet, dead. Blood was gushing out of it's wound. Simba stopped temporarily to watch me.

I looked at him and used my hands to tell him to move. He nodded and continued running up. I will live. I will not break my promise from Simba and will get out of here alive. Soon, 3 more hyenas appeared and they did not even hesitate. They all ran towards me but I was able to shoot one of the hyenas on it's right shoulder and it dropped to the hard ground. It was not dead but wounded.

The other two continued running. They both leapt at the same time and one of them pounced on me, causing to fall on my back and it attempted to bite my neck. When it opened it's jaws, I took my chance. I plunged my knife deep into it's mouth and it yelled in pain. I took out my knife and plunged it once more in it's chest, killing it. It landed on my chest and I shoved it away. The other hyena was biting on my left boot but I simply shot it in the head.

"Slayn, come on!" Simba yelled at me. I looked up and he was safe, watching me from above. I nodded and ran up the pile of rubble. It was difficult and I slipped a few times. The hyena I shot earlier in the shoulder bit my right ankle and I yelled in pain. It shook my ankle left and right, trying to drag me down. I took my knife and scratched it's muzzle, causing it to let go and drop back into the gorge. With pain in my ankle, it took me two minutes to finally reach the top of the gorge. As I reached the top, my feet slipped and I dropped on the hard pieces of small rocks and was falling down the rubble but something grabbed me. I looked up and saw that Simba was biting on my uniform. He was desperately trying to pull me up and I pulled myself up with Simba's help.

Once he pulled me back to safety, we both dropped to the soft savannah ground. The sun was getting lower but has not yet set. We were far from Pride Rock and we will need to get a move on to Pride Rock to make it on time. As I started to get up, Simba hugged my shoulder.

"Slayn! You're okay!" He said though it was hard to understand since his mouth was muffled by my uniform. I patted Simba on the back reassuringly.

"It's okay Simba. I'm alright. We are both alive and that is all that counts."

Simba moved away from my shoulder and nodded. I then grabbed him and gave him a hug. The two of us were lost in each other's embrace, crying. It took us a few minutes to finally calm down. I was not really wounded except for my left ankle.

It just showed bite marks but the blood is already all dried up and no more spilled out. I will have trouble walking though. The two of us looked at each other and Simba spoke first, "What do we do now Slayn."

"We get to Pride Rock, that's we'll do."

"I mean," Simba stopped for a while, trying to gather the strength left in him, "I cannot believe my own uncle tried to kill me. What do we do? Surely he will think we're dead and will definitely try to kill us once more."

That was true. He will mostly break the news that we are already dead and he will ascend to the throne. Thinking of Scar taking his brother's rightful place made my blood boil in anger.

"Simba," I said, trying to calm my anger, "You are the king now. We cannot allow a person that has no respect from the pride to be king."

"But…" Simba protested, "I am too young! My dad didn't even teach me much. I only had two lessons on how to be a king."

I rubbed his head and smiled, "I'm pretty sure that your mom must have some idea. She is your father's mate."

Simba winced at the sound of mate. I chuckled. I know how he feels. Mentioning your mother as a mate sounded different to a child and can bring some things you just do not want to know.

"Come on," I said, walking towards Pride Rock, "We have a long way to go."

Simba nodded and walked with me. The two of us, side by side. I will not fail Mufasa with the task he left me. As the guardian of Simba, I will see to it that Simba will claim the throne of Pride Rock and not his so called brother.

As we continued walking, I looked back at the gorge where we came from. Mufasa died there. That place is going to bring some sour memories to the pride. How will I inform Sarabi that Mufasa has fallen. How will she take it? I shook my head to brush these thoughts out of my head. Me and Simba have far more important matters to resolve and that is to make sure Scar does not become king of the Pride Lands.

**Hei, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review! **


	8. Banishment of a Prince

**Alright, here is the new chapter. Like I said, I was already done with it and apologies because this chapter is quite short. Sorry but I don't know what else to add.**

**Anywayz, chapter 9 may take some time as I just started. Should be updated in 3 days so please be patient! Haha...**

**So, Read and Review. I REALLY appreciate the reviews you have given me, whether good or bad since i am a novice in this website.**

**Anyway, ENJOY!!!**

**  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters here except for Slayn Wilder.**

**The rest belongs to Walt Disney.**

CHAPTER 8: BANISHMENT OF A PRINCE

The walk was really tiring. Normally it would not be a problem but when you ran for your life earlier today and then climbing a pile of rock when you were already exhausted can really top it off. The sun has already disappeared and the sky was now pitch black. Simba was panting next to me but we were near finally near Pride Rock. The bite in my ankle earlier today was starting to irritate me. I haven't even eaten my lunch and now it was already dinner time. This is all Scar's fault!

When we finally neared the water hole, me and Simba finally stopped to rest. Simba immediately started drinking while I dropped my head into the water and stayed in the water for a few seconds. I could feel Simba watching me, worried. Finally, I took my head out of the water and took big breaths of oxygen. I really needed that. The water refreshed me and cleaned my face. Then I started drinking from the water. I cleaned my knife also and it glistened in the moonlight. Not a single trace of blood was seen.

"So, Slayn. What do we do once we reach Pride Rock?" Simba asked curiously.

I started thinking about it. I did not really have a plan. I was too caught up in returning to Pride Rock that I forgot to think of something to take down Scar. Scar has most likely reached Pride Rock and he is allied with those bloody hyenas. I do not know when he allied with them since hyenas and lions don't get along well but that does not matter also.

"I'm not so sure myself Simba. We are risking our lives going head to head with your uncle. He most likely has brought the hyenas to the Pride Lands. However, we do have the support of the lionesses. They probably do want Scar as king."

"Wait," Simba interrupted, "Are you suggesting we overthrow him?"

I nodded. "But," Simba argued, "Who will be king after that?"

"You. Who else? You are the son of the king. No one else deserves to be the king of Pride Rock. Besides, you are still alive so Scar has no rights to be king as the heir to the throne is still alive."

Simba looked at me. I can tell that he is too young to be king. He may have been excited to be king when his father was alive but now that he has to be king and has responsibilities, he did not feel like he ever wants to become king. I simply sighed softly.

"Look Simba," I explained, "If your uncle is to become king, your mother and the rest of the pride will suffer. Scar cares no one but himself. Well, maybe Zira he cares but after that, no one else. You don't want them to suffer, do they?"

Simba shook his head. I continued, "Besides, you have me by your side. I will be your friend, guardian and maybe even help you being a good king."

"Yeah," Simba finally answered after a few seconds, "I guess so. But I'm scared."

I sat with Simba and the two of us stared at the unmoving water in the water hole. Pride Rock can be seen but we did not want to go just yet. I looked up at the sky and it was a full moon. A bright full moon. Simba looked at me and then he glanced up.

"You know," Simba started, "My dad told me that the stars are great kings of the past. They will watch us from up there. I wonder if my dad is up there."

I smiled and looked at the young prince, "If what your father says is true, then he is definitely up there. No doubt about it because he is the greatest king of the Pride Lands."

Simba nodded and finally he stood up and started walking to Pride Rock. I took this as the cue that we have to face Scar. Cocking my gun and I took out my knife. I only had six bullets and two magazines left. I wished I did not use my grenade at the elephant graveyard, it would be more useful here. Then again, if I didn't use it, I will not be here right now and Simba would have been dead.

I ran to Simba to catch up with him. After that, the two of us just walked silently to Pride Rock. When we finally reached it, we saw Scar on a rock talking to the lionesses about something. Simba wanted to run to his mother but I pulled him down and hid in the long grass. I told him to be quiet and let us listen to what he has to say.

"I have dire news to deliver to the pride." Scar said, pretending to hold up his tears when there aren't any.

"Will you just tell us already?" Sarafina said impatiently, "You have said that you will inform the pride about it earlier today. So spill it out! And where is Mufasa and Simba?"

"That, is the bad news I have to inform you all." Scar said sadly, dropping his head.

Silence ensued among the lionesses. Ysera stepped forward, "What are you saying Scar?" There was no answer.

They waited and waited when finally, Scar revealed the truth, "Earlier today, Mufasa, king of the Pride Lands and Simba, prince and heir to the throne of the Pride Lands, were killed in a stampede."

The news brought shocked faces to all the lionesses. Zazu, who was standing below Sarabi collapsed in shock and Sarabi shook her head furiously.

"You're lying!" She screamed at her mate's brother. Scar did not answer her and they knew that he was telling the truth. However, I listened to everything and I was getting angry. He just lied to the pride and actually tried to act remorseful when he actually ordered hyenas to kill them in cold blood in the gorge just now.

"Mufasa's death, was a terrible tragedy," Scar continued, placing his paw in his face to act like he was hurt, "But to lose Simba, who had barely begun to live was a deep and personal lost. Slayn was also killed in the accident trying to save Simba and we have lost three great idols for our pride. So, it is only right that I assume the throne."

I could see that all the lionesses were hurt and Zazu was trying to calm Sarabi down. Nala was crying for the loss of her best friend and I knew that it was time for us to reveal ourselves. I nudged Simba and he nodded and we both raised ourselves from our hiding place. Scar and the rest of the lionesses did not see us at first and Scar was about to say something when I interrupted him

I clapped my hands hard enough for them to hear me. The lionesses turned to me and their jaws could almost touch the ground. Sarabi was trying to blink her eyes, her tears flowing down her muzzle. Scar's eyes were about to poke out of his eye sockets.

"That was a marvellous speech Scar! The best I've heard. There is just one problem. Your story is full of lies!" I shouted at him. This seemed to shock Scar and he backed up until he fell down from the rock he was sitting on earlier. Simba immediately ran to his mother and the two hugged each other, crying.

I continued walking toward Scar, "I cannot believe that you actually tried to kill the prince. You have succeeded in killing Mufasa, and I am ashamed to say that I have failed him. But I will not fail protecting his son!"

"And what can you do?!" Scar boomed, "I am the king!"

"You are not the king!" Sarabi shouted, "My son is heir to the throne. He is the rightful king!"

"No," Scar replied, grinning, "He is too young to be a king. And the law states that If the king was too die and the heir is too young to produce cubs, the sibling of the king is to rise as the king."

The whole pride went silent after that. Everyone here is bound by the law and no one can break that. Despite wanting to argue, I as a member is bound by it and cannot go against it.

"Now," Scar said again, victory in his voice, "As my first act as king, hyenas will be allowed to live in the Pride Lands."

"You can't do that!" Chela argued and was about to say something more but Scar cut her off.

"I am the king! My words are law!"

The moment he said that, high pitched laughing were heard and true enough, hyenas emerged. Some barked at the lionesses and taunted them. Some immediately scavenged the lionesses hunt right in front of them. Then, four hyenas came to me and Simba.

"Well, if it isn't the guardian that almost killed us in the graveyard!" The female hyena said, and I recognized it as Shenzie. She bared her razor sharp teeth but I showed no fear. Simba cowered back to my feet and was trembling. How could things go any worse.

"And my second act," Scar said, then paused, "Is that Simba, to be killed!"

All the lionesses opened their jaws in shock. I could take it anymore and cocking my gun, took aim and shot the closest hyena in the head, killing it, leaving me with 5 bullets. All the hyenas backed away from me and even Scar looked frightened but tried to hide it.

"Actually," A voice said suddenly and it was Zazu, "Scar is now rightfully the king yet…" He said softly but loud enough to hear it.

"What do you mean?" Sarafina asked.

"There is another law that somehow contradicts with what Scar just informed us." He replied, looking at Scar.

"And what law is that?" Sarabi asked, hope growing back in her voice.

"A law states that should the king die, the heir too young to be the king yet, the closest friend of the king can take his place temporarily. If there is no king, two more positions are allowed before any sibling of the king can be the king."

"What positions are those?" Another lioness ask.

"The advisor of the king, though Mufasa did not appoint any. But, the next is the guardian of the heir to the throne. Seeing that Mufasa has appointed Slayn there as the guardian to Simba, heir to the throne, he is eligible to be the king of the Pride Lands until Simba has grown up."

The new information was heard loud and clear and the whole pride was silent. Scar looked at the hyenas and then at the pride. He knew now that he was in a bad situation and he had to think of a comeback quick but none formed into his brain. I was also shocked at the information. I did not want to be king, but temporarily would be good enough. It would be better than Scar be the king.

"Scar," Sarabi hissed, "You are not the king. Slayn is! Get out!"

"No.." Scar shook his head in disbelief and seemed to be thinking of a way to get out. He looked back to the hyenas and finally, desperate, gave his order, "Kill them! Kill them all!"

The hyenas all charged at the lionesses. The nearest one to me were shot to death and I had to reload a new magazine. One magazine left in my pouch but this was a time of need. Running to the pride, I ordered Simba to stick close to me which he followed obediently.

All the hyenas were being clawed and bitten to death. Although hyenas are strong in a group, the lionesses are also in a group and they are slowly beating the hyenas.

One came charging at me and I shot it in the head. Another leapt at me from behind and I spun, slashed the hyena in the eyes, blinding it. It landed, and whined in pain. Not waiting for a second, I stabbed the hyena in the heart, killing it.

Two hyenas jumped at me and although I was able to shoot one in the face, the other successfully pounced on me. I squirmed around and tried to kick him off but this hyena was heavy. I was able to give a small scratch on it's right paw but it immediately slashed by right shoulder. I screamed in pain. It opened it's jaws and I knew that I was going to die but suddenly, it howled in pain. I saw Simba biting the hyena in It's right hind leg. Before he could kick Simba away, I plunged my knife in to the hyena's chest, and stabbed him a second time on the same area. It killed the hyena and kicked it off.

"Thanks, Simba." I said, and the two of us ran to the lionesses. All the hyenas were already retreating and running off in random directions. I clutched my right shoulder and looked at the palm in my hand. It had blood but I had to ignore the pain. There were more important matters ahead of us right now.

Scar was now backing away in fear. His green eyes looking from one lioness to the other. He finally backed himself to a corner and we looked at him. The lionesses all had murderous intent on their corrupted prince and even Simba looked at his uncle in disgust. As much as I would like to kill him, I knew that even Mufasa would not retort to violence. He would just give a suitable punishment.

"Please," Scar begged, cowering low, "It was the hyena's idea actually. They told me that if I did not help them get the Pride Lands, I would die."

"And you betrayed your brother!" Sarabi hissed, "And I refuse to believe something like that! You and the hyenas are one and the same."

"How can you say that?" A lioness said in anger and I realized it was Zira. She walked to Scar and stood in front of him, protecting him. "He's the prince of Pride Rock. Surely he has no intentions of doing such a thing!"

"Zira," I said calmly, "He knowingly planned his brother's death. He planned his nephew's death and almost brought my death as well. I will have no choice but to give him his well deserved fate."

"Who are you to say that?" She hissed, threatening to attack me but the lionesses blocked her path.

"He is the king of the Pride Lands." Sarafina said, and the lionesses nodded.

"I am king, until Simba grows to be allowed to be king." I offered. I really have no intentions of stealing the Pride Lands when I rightfully should not have it. After all, I am just a guardian but it was nice that the lionesses recognized me as one.

"Scar!" I said suddenly, raising my voice. He looked at me, swallowing hard.  
"As the king of the Pride Lands, I hereby banish you from the Pride Lands for murder of the king and attempt of murder on the prince."

"His punishment should be of death!" One of the lioness, whom I did not recognize offered. Some of the lionesses looked at me and nodded. I sighed.

"I know that he deserves it. As much as I want to kill him in cold blood, I will not go as low as him to take his life. He will be banished. I am sure that even Mufasa would not kill his brother for his crimes although I am sure he might exile him that banishment. However, that is what he will receive. Banishment."

All the lionesses began to whisper among another. I could not hear what they said for to many spoke at the same time. After about two minutes of discussion, they finally relented and agreed that Scar's punishment will be banishment from the Pride Lands. I waved at Scar as a sign that he should depart from the Pride Lands as I made my way up to Pride Rock.

"Slayn," Scar said in a merciful tone, "Surely you cannot banish me! I am part of the royal bloodline and I already told you, it was the hyena's idea to overthrow Mufasa. Surely I would not have betrayed my own brother for the throne."

I stopped in my tracks and spun around, "Scar, if what you say is true, I am surprised that you were not remorseful when you found Mufasa's body at the gorge. Me and Simba were in sorrow and crying our eyes out and there you were telling Simba it was his fault. You are making up lies to cover up your lies and it is putting yourself in an even worse situation. I advise you to leave now or I will change the punishment to death."

Scar growled under his breath and started to make his way. The lionesses moved to the side to allow the former prince of the Pride Lands to pass. Zira looked at him with great sadness and he merely gave her an assuring smile. Somehow, Zira knows something that we do not but I cannot punish her for her personal affairs. Me and Simba were sited at the edge of Pride Rock, watching the brown lion move to where the sun set.

The moon was shining brightly and it was like as if shining on the prince. I sighed heavily. If only I had known that Scar was going to try and take over the Pride Rock, then he would still be alive and I do not have to be the temporary king. How I just wish that Simba can grow quickly.

Before Scar finally disappeared from sight, he stopped and turned to look at us. He has great anger in his eyes but this was his own doing. He made his bed and he has to sleep on it. Evem from the distance, I could see that he has the kind of look to tell us that we have not seen the last of him.

After that, he continued on his walk and he disappeared. The lionesses were still below Pride Rock, some licking the wounds of each other. I sent Zazu to summon Rafiki over to heal some of the lionesses. Some were badly wounded with bite marks near the necks and too many claws on their body.

"Are you okay Slayn." Simba asked with concern in his voice. I looked down at the prince and smiled.

"Of course I am. Why?"

He pointed to my shoulder. It was bleeding down to my chest with some dried blood. The wound was not very deep. That was lucky. I do not know if Rafiki can do stitches but he must have a way. After all, the lionesses have fought with hyenas and some wounds must be deep. Still, I do not want to know.

"Your father should be proud. He is probably watching you right now."

"Yeah but proud of what? I did not fight?" Simba questioned.

"You stayed alive. He would want his son to be rightful king and you were smart enough not to act brave at a time to act brave."

"Hei!"

I laughed, "I'm just joking Simba. When you're old enough, I'm probably the one that needs a guardian."

I then laid down and rested my head on my hands. I looked up and watched at the shiny stars. The great kings of the past. Now I am the king of the Pride Lands. Why does things have to be so complicated now. It's all so troublesome. My stomach grumbled in hunger and I forgot we have not eaten dinner. The hyenas have scavenged our dinner. I raised myself up and made my way down Pride Rock. I saw them being treated with Rafiki. Some glanced at me and smiled.

I found Sarabi crying near a tree. I wanted to comfort her but I do not know the feelings of loss for a mate and I am in no place to do so. I sighed and walked to Sarafina.

"Sarafina, is there any food left?"

"There is still one of the antelope's that we caught. The hyenas luckily have not touched it but it will not be enough to feed the pride. Also, hunting at a time like this will be difficult." She told me the situation.

I rubbed my chin, thinking.

"Well, we cannot allow the pride to starve so you all eat it. You will have to share it and though it may not be enough, it will have to do for now."

"And what about you?" She asked.

"Don't worry about me. I'll find something to eat that lions will not." I explained.

She looked at me with confusion but I did not explain to her. She will for sure not want to eat what I want so I just walked away. I chuckled at myself, thinking on how Sarafina would react if I told her I was going to eat insects.

I walked a little further from Pride Rock and finally found some insects under rocks and in logs. I had to clean them from the dirt. I sighed. I wanted to eat meat today but this will have to do. So much has happened in one day. First, the death of a king, then exile of a prince and then me now as king for the time being. Yeah. Loads of interesting things happened today.

After spending twenty minutes of digging, cleaning and eating insects, I was full. I then made my way to the water hole and drank to my hearts content. I refilled my bottle and washed my face with the cool, refreshing water. I looked at my own reflection. It has been a long time since I looked at myself. I chuckled to myself. I can't believe I took the mirror for granted and every simple items back home. Luckily I joined the marines, if not, I don't think I would be surviving till now and just be a hindrance to the pride.

I walked back to Pride Rock and found most of the lionesses in the den. Some were already asleep, some were formed in a small circle and talking to each other softly. However, I saw Sarabi sited at the edge of Pride Rock, looking at the stars. The stars were the last connection she would have of her mate. She is depressed.

I walked over to her and stood next to her, my hands in my pockets. She looked at me for a second, smiled and looked back up at the stars. Just looking at her eyes made it obvious that she had been crying.

"Things were better, huh?" I said softly.

She nodded, "It was just like yesterday when I fell madly in love with Mufasa… And now, he is suddenly gone." She said sadly.

"Yeah. And to make it worse, he had to be killed instead of, well, dying naturally." I really sucked at trying to console people and I might make things worse.

"Yeah but at least I have also one last thing that Mufasa is still a part of."

I thought about what she said. What last connection? "What do you mean? What last connection."

She giggled, "Well, Simba looks much like his father with his golden fur. Simba is part of me and Mufasa."

"Yeah, he does look like his father. Was he as energetic as him?"

"He was exactly like him," Sarabi answered, now lost in thought, "He pretty much learned things the hard way. He almost lost his life when he was dropped into the stream north of here and he couldn't swim. That was when something that changed his life forever and why he is protective of his son."

"What happened?" I asked, now curious.

"You know that Mufasa's father, Ahadi had a guardian right?"

I nodded.

"Well, when Mufasa was desperately trying to stay alive in the water, Ahadi's guardian… I'm not sure what his name was. But anyway, Ahadi's guardian jumped in and saved Mufasa. However, he could not be saved."

She stopped there, thinking back on the horrible day. I just stood there, looking at her to wait. She needed time to continue.

"Well, after he saved Mufasa, crocodiles were attracted by the screams of Mufasa and although Mufasa was safe… He wasn't. The last we saw of him was being dragged into the cold water. We knew of his fate and it changed Mufasa forever, never going astray to do exploring."

"That is tragic." I offered. I replayed the whole incident in the elephant graveyard. Simba would not be alive if Mufasa had not come to save us.

"It was. But enough talk. We need to get some rest. Too much has happened in one day."

I nodded and for once, needed to sleep with the rest of the Pride. I normally would take this time to do my daily exercise but I was extremely exhausted. Every bit of energy was drained for me. Eating insects did not help. It just filled my stomach. When I walked in, most of the lionesses made way for me to pass and I hated it. I did not want to be treated special just because I am not the king. I am not the rightful king.

I saw Sarabi grabbing Simba by the scruff on the neck and proceeding to sleep on a corner. That was when I knew I had to stop it.

"Sarabi, what're you doing? You're suppose to be sleeping over there."

I said, pointing to the plateau.

"I can't. I am no longer queen of the Pride Lands. You are the king, and only the king and their mate is allowed."

"Damn it!" I snapped, "I will not tolerate this! I am not the king! I am only taking up this position to do the king's duties but I do not want to be treated special. I am still like each and every one of you."

All the lionesses looked at me, including Sarabi. I was breathing heavily and I relaxed myself, telling myself to calm down. Then I continued, "Sarabi, you will take that plateau as your resting place. You are still queen as Simba is still the Prince. I am not the king, merely doing king's duties until the rightful king can take his place."

Sarabi hesitated for a few seconds when she finally went back to the plateau with Simba.

"I am not angry with any of you," I continued, "I am merely frustrated that I am being treated like a king. I will say this. Even if the law states that I am the king, I am not. I will only be given the title as king when outsiders ask who is the king. We do not want outsiders like hyenas think that we do not have a king."

The lionesses nodded. Now that brought a smile on my face. At least we got an understanding now. I then walked to a corner near the plateau and chose that place as my place to rest tonight. Resting my head on my backpack, I started humming a tune. Sleep did not come to me quickly even though I was dead tired. Thoughts were swimming around my head.

It took me an hour to clear those troubling thoughts. I fell asleep instantly after that. I have finally felt peace and waited for the new day to greet us.

**Hei, hope you really enjoyed this chapter. Do you think Scar will return? haha... I wont tell you but do know that I have already planned this whole story out. Not trying to boast but I have read some stories where the authors receive advise from others on what to continue their story(Not that there is anything wrong with that). So, anyway, enjoy the weekends!**


	9. Rogues

**Hei, sorry for the late update guys. I just finished my O level Chem exams today so I decided to finish this chap.**

**Thank you all to the reviews I have received. It really motivates me to write more, even if there are negative ones. So far, the reviews are mostly positive and i thank you. Hope you will enjoy this chapter as well. Please, read and review. And enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters here except Slayn Wilder. The rest belongs to Walt Disney.**

CHAPTER 9: THE ROGUES

It has been two weeks since the stampede incident. Not much was said, and Mufasa was buried with the rest of the kings of the past. I never knew that lions buried the dead too but I guess that is something new.

Simba has also grown. He is now slightly bigger now and getting stronger. But only a little. He is still a hyper-active little cub and he still has no mane yet, although he claims that it is growing. Some of the lionesses are also training him on how to fight while Sarabi teaches him what she knows on being a king. This is what normally happens now after Mufasa's death.

They also at least respect my wishes on not calling me a king. Or at least, perhaps not when I am present. I don't really care though whether they do or not but I just feel that the title belongs to Simba and not me.

Nala has also grown a bit. She is going to be joining the lionesses in the hunts next month. Well, not really joining the hunt but she will be watching on how they plan and strike. Sarafina will also teach her when she is free. Hyenas have also been not been spotted since the stampede and Zazu reports that they are only seen in the elephant graveyard. That is good for us.

Currently, I am sitting on the edge of Pride Rock, my legs dangling over the edge while I enjoyed the view of the lands. The sun was blocked by the clouds so it wasn't so hot today. The lionesses were below Pride Rock, discussing which groups should hunt with who. Sarabi is still the leader of the hunt. After all, she is the best hunter in the land, who better to appoint the leader with her status and skills.

Simba and Nala were no where to be seen, although I could hear some giggling coming from inside the cave. They are most likely playing with each other. I have already asked Sarabi about their betrothal and it seems that Simba is to be married to her when his mane is fully grown and Nala is part of the hunting party and has at least claimed a kill. That would be like a year or so from now.

I have joined the hunts a few times since the two weeks. I have had a few kills but not as much as the experts. The increase in muscles has helped me greatly but I will only join in the hunts when I feel like it. My hair was also starting to grow long, almost reaching my shoulders. It sometimes irritated me on a hot day, making the back of my neck itchy. I feel like just cutting of my hair with my knife but I have no experience in doing that and could end up hurting myself.

At that moment, a shadow was looming over me. I looked up and a familiar blue hornbill was soaring in the air but slowly flying down to me. When he reached me, he bowed, "Good morning Slayn."

"Good morning to you." I greeted him back.

"Are you ready to listen to the morning report?" He said, perching on my shoulder.

"As if I have a choice." I snorted, returning to gaze at the Pride Lands.

"Well, not much interesting has happened today. The elephants have an argument with the hippos regarding not allowed to use the water to drink."

"Well, why fight over water?"

"It seems that the elephants were using the water from the hippo's homes."

I nodded, "Understandable. The elephants could just use the water from the watering hole. I see no reason to violate the hippo's homes for that."

Zazu nodded, flying off my shoulder and landing on my feet, "Indeed. I will inform them later about your opinion later."

"Anything else."

Zazu thought for a moment. I assumed, from the time taken for him to think through that there was nothing else to report on until he spoke.

"Actually, there is one left. I have spotted a couple of lions entering our territory. So far, they have caused no trouble but rogue lions are not to be… ignored."

Now that caught my attention. Mufasa has told me that he has been visited by rogue lions a couple of times to challenge his throne but he has always beaten them. Some have just wanted to come and rest in the Pride Lands for a day. I wondered what these rouges would want.

"Slayn?" Zazu said, putting me out of my thoughts.

I cleared my throat, "Well, for now, I just want you to observe them. Of course, from a safe distance. We don't know their intentions yet but I will not risk your life on approaching them. Just see what they are doing but if they start nearing Pride Rock, you will alert me."

"Understood."

With that, Zazu flew off to check once more on the lions he reported. Hearing about rogue lions in the Pride Lands definitely was something not to joke about. The moment Zazu was gone, I went back into the cave to retrieve my backpack. I found Simba and Nala playing with each other but I did not know what they were playing. Probably pouncing but I had no time to ask them. I have more urgent matters to do. Grabbing my backpack, I retrieved my gun and my knife. I cocked my gun and placed it in my back pouch. I still have 10 bullets with a magazine. I will need to use this wisely. If the rouges are hostile, I will have no choice but to end their lives.

I walked down Pride Rock and approached Sarabi, who was giving orders on who to participate the hunt and organizing the group. I waited for her and when she was done, I approached her.

"Good morning my queen. How is the plan for the hunt?"

"Oh drop the royalty," She cooed, "But good I guess. We are going to go for the hunt soon. But let's get straight to the point. I doubt you came here to really ask that question."

I chuckled, "You know me so well. How do you do that?"

"It is something what I like to call mother's intuition." She answered proudly.

"Despite me not being your son," I countered, "But anyway, I just came here to warn you. Zazu has reported that he has spotted rogue lions. Probably to the west so I suggest you do not near them. I don't want them to harm any of the pride despite not knowing their intention. I have sent Zazu to follow them and report to me later today. I will then confront them when you have returned."

Sarabi nodded, "I see. Alright, we'll be careful."

I thanked her and went back up to Pride Rock. I dare not take the risk of wandering around the Pride Lands alone and I had better keep a close eye on the growing cubs. They are bound to run off and I don't want them to engage the rouges.

I found them now resting with their backs facing me so they could not see me. They seem to be talking to each other but I could not hear them. I was about to call them when something interesting happened. Nala licked Simba on the muzzle and he purred. Were they already in love? This would be interesting to tease them about.

"Hei guys!" I called and they immediately turned to me.

"Oh, didn't hear you coming Slayn." Simba said.

"Yeah, thought so. Not to intrude, but did Nala just lick you or something?"

Nala immediately blushed while Simba just laughed, "Oh, it's not what you think Slayn."

"Really?" I responded with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah. We were just talking about our younger days and when we talked about how I hated baths, she licked me to try and irritate me."

I simply nodded to show that I understood. However, he did purr. It is either he lied to me or he did tell the truth and rather enjoyed that Nala licked him. They are, best friends so that is something that isn't too awkward. I guess.

"Anyway," I cleared my throat, "I just wanted to tell you guys that Zazu has reported that rouge lions were spotted in the Pride Lands. I wanted to tell you to stay here when I engage them later. We don't know what their intentions are and I don't want you to near them."

"Why not?" Simba pouted.

"Simba, it's dangerous!" Nala scolded.

Simba scoffed, "Didn't I tell you? I laugh at the face of danger."

"Yeah, and in the end, you ran away from it."

Simba clutched his heart with his paw, "Nala, that hurt my feelings."

All three of us burst into laughter after that. Simba finally agreed and promised that he will not follow me later. He has learned his lesson ever since his father died. It is still a touchy subject and no one is to mention that name in front of Simba as it still brings back painful memories.

After we were done talking, the cubs were then talking about the past of the Pride Lands and stories of King Mohatu. Well, actually Simba is doing most of the talking since he knows more about his ancestor and Nala just asked question. I wanted to stay and listen but somehow, my eyes were getting heavy. It was strange since I just woke up a few hours ago but decided to rest anyway. I took my backpack and laid my head on it, closing my eyes.

I never slept due to the laughter of the cubs. After an hour of trying to sleep, in a flash, I felt like I probably don't need to sleep. I sat on the plateau and just started thinking on what to do once we encounter the rouges. First thing to ask them is of course their purpose of being here but what if they are hostile? They will attack me. I decided that I will bring Sarafina and Ysera with me.

After all the thinking, I walked out of the king and double checked that I have my knife and gun. Zazu never told me how much lions were spotted but I am sure he will have a much more detailed report for later. The sun was already high in the sky which meant that it was already noon. The lionesses should be returning from the hunt anytime now. I picked up my bottle of water and took one big gulp. It did not really quench my thirst but at least it cured the dryness of my throat. I looked at the Pride Lands and then spotted Zazu flying towards me. I stood up and waited for his arrival.

"Good aftertoon, sir."

I nodded to his greeting. I was curious on his report and had no intentions to strike up a conversation now. Not that I hated the bird but I am really curious.

"So what have you found out?" I asked.

"Well, the rouges are currently resting under a tree west of here. They are nearing Pride Rock but it seems that they are unfamiliar with the lands. They have not caused any trouble and not proofed to be hostle. Yet."

"How many of them?"

"Four. Three males and one female. All fairly young."

"I see," I rubbed my chin, "Well, I guess I will engage them later after my lunch. You can rest now Zazu."

Zazu bowed and with that, flew off. I watched the bird fly to a nearby tree and just sat there, closing his eyes. He deserved the rest. Four rogue lions and doesn't seem to be hostile. I wonder what brought them here. I guess I'll find that out soon. I walked down Pride Rock and sat on a boulder to wait for the lionesses.

A half an hour later, all of the hunting party returned. Sarabi's group brought back a zebra while Zira's group brought back two antelope. All of them started eating while I chose a place to slice. Since I am not king, they did not have to wait for me to eat first. Simba and Nala joined us and they all ate peacefully while I had to cook my meat first. I sighed, watching my meat turn from red to brown.

The lighter that I have been using is down to only a quarter left. Once I have used up the two lighters, starting up a fire will be more difficult for me. I blew a strand of hair back as it was starting to annoy my eyes.

Once I was done cooking and eating, I approached Sarabi. She seemed to be expecting me and probably knows what I was going to ask.

"So, where are they?" She asked.

I chuckled, "Straight to the point huh?" She gave a broad grin.

I then continued, "Zazu has reported that they are still to the west and currently resting under a tree. There are four of them, three lions and one female. They are slowly nearing Pride Rock and it seems that we will have to approach them now before they think that this land belongs to no one."

"Indeed. That will be a problem if they think that they were the first one's here."

"Alright. Where's Sarafina and Ysera? I want them to come with us."

At the mention of their names, the two approached.

"You were talking about us?" Ysera said.

"Looking for you," I corrected her, "The two of you are to follow us to have a little chat with a bunch of rogue lions that have encroached in our territory."

Sarafina and Ysera both looked at each other. Sarafina simply shrugged and Ysera nodded in agreement.

"Alright. Let's go."

The four of us started on our journey. Zazu didn't really tell where they were, just west and under a tree. He did not even tell us if they were far. I should have asked for further details. Damn, am I getting old to not even remember asking for details. Sarabi looked at me and saw that I was nervous, although I wasn't.

"Are you okay, Slayn?"

"Yeah," I replied, giving her a smile, "I was just wondering what to do with them once we reach them."

"Well, we must not resort to violence. We will try to negotiate with them and if they proof to be hostile, only then will we have to turn to violence."

"I certainly hope it is not the latter." Sarafina spoke.

"Agreed." I said, and the conversation ended there. The sun was now shining brightly on us and I was starting to sweat. I cursed under my breath on the unbearable heat. If only I had brought a hat with me but I thought that I did not need a hat in Iraq. I never thought I would have ended up in Africa.

After a quarter of an hour of walking, we finally spotted our targets. Just like what Zazu reported, there were four lions gathered around under a tree, all four of them resting. They have not yet spotted us. They are all most likely sleeping. I drew my knife out to be ready just in case but left my gun in my back pouch. When we finally neared them, only then did they hear us coming and all four of them stood up, waiting for us.

"Good afternoon to you." I greeted them.

The rogues did not return my greetings. They just looked at us and then looked at the lionesses that followed me. Silence greeted us when a male, which I presumed to be the leader finally walked front and spoke, "What do you want?"

"Well, that is rude but never mind that. I just wanted to ask what the four of you are doing in our lands?"

"Your lands?" The female rogue spoke, anger in her voice, "We were the first one's here!"

"Actually," Sarabi spoke now, standing next to me, "This has been our lands for three generations. I am Queen Sarabi and the king of this land has asked you a question, which I would request that it be answered."

"The hairless baboon is the king? And you are the Queen?" The male to the right of the rogue leader said in disbelief, "You can't possibly be mates?"

"And just who said we were?" I challenged.

The male lion growled in anger and crouched low, readying for a pounce. Although I looked like I was not prepared, I was well prepared if he did attack. I held onto my knife tightly and was about to grab the gun when the leader spoke.

"Forgive my companion's doubts."

"Accepted." I replied harshly, not taking my eyes never taking off from that lion.

"Well," The leader started, "We are rogues and have been wandering the land for months. We once belonged to a pride to the west of here, which is a distance away."

"And what turned you to rogues, if I may ask?" I asked.

"We were framed for killing the king of our pride. None believed our story."

I nodded sympathetically although I had my suspicions.

"I see…"

"So what is your purpose here?" Sarafina asked the leader, looking at him with anger. I looked at Sarafina and I wondered why she would be angry at this rogue.

"We seek to just rest our tired bodies for the night, if you would permit us."

I looked at the lion and I could find no hint of treachery on him. He seems to be able to be trusted, better than Scar anyway. However, it is not my decision to decide. I am not a king anyway, so I turned to the queen.

"What do you think?" I whispered to her.

"I'm not so sure," She replied, never taking her eyes off him, "I want to believe his story but I just can't. It is as if he is lying to us but I don't know. You're the king, so you decide."

I sighed heavily. I never wanted to have this kind of decisions. If I made a right choice, the pride will praise me for it but if I make even the slightest mistake, they all blame it on you. Still, the lionesses with me looks like they do not trust him so maybe it won't be so bad after all.

"For now, I will not make any decisions regarding the likes of you. You can stay in the Pride Lands and hunt on, but I will only permit you to stay here for no more than a week."

"But," The male lion that did not speak protested, "We mean you no harm. Why can we not stay here as our new home?"

"Because you have been rogues the entire time and have been travelling with no trouble. I see that you should have no problem in travelling again once you have regained back your strength. And also, to be honest, I do not trust any of you yet."

With that, I turned and left the area, followed by the other lionesses. The rogues just continued to look at us until we finally disappeared from sight. However, I have a feeling that we have not seen the last of them. The way the leader looked at me when he heard I was the king, despite not showing any sign of shock or surprise, I knew that he has already planned something drastic.

We continued on our walk when Ysera spoke, "Slayn, why did you give them a week? Surely they're up to something. You could have just given them a day."

I knew she was right but I gave her my reason, "Frankly, I agree with you. I do not trust them one bit but however, we are in no position to judge them. We could be wrong you know?" I explained. She seemed to understand and I continued on.

"Besides, Mufasa would prefer to be diplomatic than to just resort to violence. We will just have to… trust them… for now."

When I finished my explanation, the strangest thing happened. I heard footsteps behind us and I looked at Sarabi without turning my face. She nodded and all of us looked back to find the rogues following us. They seem not to care that we have spotted them. Instead, they continued to approach us and we waited for them.

"What are you following us for?" I questioned the leader, raising my voice.

"We want to propose something that might… interest you. Or to be precise, an interest to us."

I raised my eyebrow, "And what might that be?"

"I would like to challenge you for the throne."

I had to shake my head a few times to make sure what I heard was correct. This rogue lion that we have only met a few minutes ago has challenged the rights to be the king of the Pride Lands? This is getting complicated and I need to sort this out quick before trouble starts.

"I'm sorry, but could you elaborate please."

"Certainly," He answered with mocking tone, "This land interests me greatly. It is vast and has animals that could fill our empty bellies and you have already made it clear that we cannot be a part of your pride so I would like to challenge you to be the king."

I chuckled, "Unfortunately, I will just have to decline as I am not the king."

The leader now gave a confused look, looking at me in the eyes, "But did I not hear correctly when Sarabi said that you are the king of the lands? Are you trying to lie now?"

I scoffed at him, "I am telling you the truth. Or part of the truth anyway. I am in no position to accept or decline the challenge as I am not the rightful king. The true heir is still young and I am only king until he grows up."

The leader gritted his teeth, "Then I challenge the prince!" He practically yelled in frustration and I was enjoying it.

"So sorry but I am the prince's guardian and you will have to pass through me. I warn you, I may be smaller but I can fight you." I told him with confidence although deep down, I knew I stand no chance against him.

The leader growled loudly and took one step forward. The rogues also followed their leader, baring their teeth. Sarabi roared at them and Sarafina and Ysera followed, preparing for a fight. Not good. We are too far from Pride Rock to call for assistance and it seems that a fight now is inevitable so, pushing back my fears, I grabbed my knife. All four of us stared at each other and sweat was slowly pouring down my brow.

Finally, the leader of the rogue broke the silence, leaping at me. He was able to pass Sarabi and the rest as they were already engaged in a fight with the others while I was pounced to the ground, the weight on my chest. He roared at me and was about to bite my head off when I quickly made a cut to the lions left leg. It yelled in pain and stepped back, giving me enough time to stand on my feet.

Sarabi was winning her fight, biting the lion in the neck who was struggling to get rid of her. I had no time to watch the rest as the leader slowly walked towards me, wincing in pain on it's wounded leg. I made the attack this time, running forward with my knife raised.

With agility, it ran at me and was about to slash my head off but I quickly rolled forward. It missed me by just an inch. I tried to attack it's face but the lion moved back. With me still off guard, the lion used it's claws to slash me on my gut. Blood seeped onto my green uniform as I yelled in pain, holding my wound with my free hand. The lion then ran forward, crashing on me with full speed.

The impact was so great that I fell to the ground and rolled a few feet. I was so dizzy I could hardly concentrate on my surroundings. The lion charged at me once more, opening it's jaws. Summoning up all my strength, I stood up and jumped to my right but the lion quickly attacked my face with it's paw, knocking me silly to the ground. I was bleeding from the mouth from the attack and the wound on my stomach is hurting.

The lion growled and crouched low, ready for a pounce. I just stayed down on the ground. I pretended that I did not care anymore and that I was finished and the lion bought it. Leaping at me, I quickly moved back a little to avoid it's pounce and when it was within reach, plunged my blade deep into it's left leg. The lion screamed in pain and it's left leg was now completely useless and was having difficulty on walking.

Trying desperately to stand up, I took my time to steady myself. The lion soon recovered and roared at me in anger. I smiled at it, wiping the blood dripping from my mouth. I ran towards the lion and using it's hind legs, jumped at me. I anticipated it and rolled forward and when I was directly below the lion, stabbed the lion in the gut from below and since it was still jumping forward, the knife continue to tear on.

The sight was gruesome. The lion never got to scream as if fell down dead. I covered my mouth in disgust. The lion lay dead with blood pouring out from below. The cut was so large that I could have sworn I saw it's insides. I actually puked at the sight. I had to cover my mouth twice to stop from puking and then, I realized that the fight between the rogues and the pride is still not yet over.

Although Sarabi has already beaten the lion, which lay dead, and is now helping Sarafina, Ysera is clearly losing the fight. The female rogue lion was trying to bite Ysera in the neck but Ysera was able to always claw at her or flip her over if she pounced on her. I could not help her with my current state. At least, not help her in close combat. So, I did what I could.

I took out my gun from my back pouch and cocked it. I was shaking and I tried in vain to stay still. I guess the rogue's attack just now on my head was messing up with my head but I can't give up. Not now. I shook my head in frustration and then took aim. The female rogue lion was now clawing on Ysera and jumped on her back, attempting to snap her neck but Ysera was shaking wildly.

Within a second, I pulled the trigger. It was like slow motion, the bullet travelling swiftly towards the rogue lion. She heard the shot and looked at me, stopping it's attempt in biting Ysera's neck. She was able to avoid death by avoiding my bullet from shooting the head, but the bullet got her in the chest.

The shot was fatal and she fell to the ground, breathing heavily. I must have shot it's lungs. Ysera was severely wounded from claws and bites but she will leave. Sarabi and Sarafina had also just disposed of the last of the rouge lion. He was not dead but he will die from blood loss. It will be a slow death and he will suffer. Perhaps that is the punishment these two last rogue lions deserve for threatening our lives.

"Everyone alright?" I asked all three of the lionesses.

"We're okay, but clearly you're not." Sarabi pointed out, walking towards me.

I nodded, holding my wound in the gut, "For once, I won't disagree with you. Help me get to Pride Rock and get Zazu to get Rafiki. I'm not sure how serious my injuries are this time and Ysera needs help too."

Sarabi helped me climb on her back and took off. Sarafina walks slowly with Ysera. I had to keep my eyes open to make sure I don't fall asleep. I was starting to lose consciousness but I shook my head several times to fight it. However, the last thing I remember was sighting Pride Rock and Simba running towards us before my world turned black.

When I opened my eyes, I was looking up at the stars and the cool night breeze blew on me. How peaceful this feeling was. However, that peacefulness was cut short when I heard someone talking to another.

"He'll be okay," An old man spoke, "He just tired and I have already treated his injury on his stomach."

I turned to my left and found the source of the voice. It was Rafiki and he was already leaving. I realized that I lying down on Pride Rock. The only lioness I saw was Sarabi. She watch on as Rafiki hops down of Pride Rock and continues on his journey back to his home. When she turned to me, she had a look of surprise.

"Oh, Slayn. You're awake."

I rubbed my eyes, "Yeah. How long have I been asleep?"

"A few hours. We were getting worried about you."

"What? It can't be that serious, can it?"

"Actually," She looked at me in the eye, her voice serious, "We could have lost you. You lost a lot of blood from the wound there."

I tried to sit but the pain was still there. I winced in pain and Sarabi gently pushed me back down, "Don't. Rafiki says that the wound is pretty deep so he had to do some stitches. You also shouldn't walk by yourself for two or three days. He says that your body needs to rest up and regain back the blood you lost."

I nodded in understanding. Besides, I am in no mood to argue nor do I have the energy to do so. She carefully used her head to carry me below my armpits and then carried me slowly. I helped my carrying myself to her back like this afternoon. I felt the pain once more but this will have to do. She carried me back to the den where most of the lionesses were already asleep or falling asleep. She walked carefully, trying to avoid stepping on any of the lionesses.

I spotted Nala asleep with Sarafina near the entrance of the den. Nala was cuddled in her mother's paws. She looked so adorable I felt like hugging her but I pushed that thought off. Sarafina suffered some scars and bites but not as bad as Ysera. Sarabi was the one with the least wound. Just two claw marks on her back and not a single bite mark.

Sarabi put me on my regular sleeping place, a corner near the plateau. My backpack was there and I sat down, my back supported by the wall of the cave.

"I have to say Slayn," Sarabi said softly, "You did well fighting a lion. I thought you would have died and trust me, I did not want that to happen."

I chuckled, "I know. I was surprised myself. Perhaps my exercise helped me to last longer. It was a fluke anyway."

"Don't be so negative Slayn. You fought against a lion in a one on one combat. You had to use only your agility to beat him and I could tell that he was a big for a lion."

"You're right. Besides, I will not die until I see Simba grow up and claim the throne."

Sarabi gave a heart warming smile, "You're a good guardian. Mufasa was wise to pick you as his guardian. If he never did, Scar would have been king and I don't even want to imagine how he will rule."

Scar. That name brought shivers to my spine. I could still remember the day he tried to kill Simba and me in the gorge. And he actually blamed Simba for his father's death. If I was not there and Simba was able to escape, he will have major emotional breakdown. Thinking that you had killed your own father is not something even I could think of.

"Yeah. Look, Sarabi. I'm tired and I want to rest. So…"

"I understand." Sarabi interjected, "Rest well Slayn. You defended the lands against the rogues well."

"With some help."

Sarabi smiled and walked over to Simba, licking him once. He shifted in his sleep and snuggled up closer to her mother's warmth. I looked at them before I finally drifted to sleep, earning my well deserve rest.

**Whew! All this typing hurt my fingers, haha. Anyway, I will update the next chapter ASAP. hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	10. Strengthening the bonds

**Hei guys, sorry for the late update. Got a little lazy so I apologize! Anyways, here is my new chapter and I hope you'll enjoy it.**

**Do review :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters here except for Slayn Wilder.**

**The rest belongs to Walt Disney.**

CHAPTER 10: STRENGTHENING THE BONDS

A month has passed since the incident with the rogues and was peaceful once again in the Pride Lands. Well, actually the Pride Lands have always been peaceful. Better said that there is no longer a threat to the throne for Simba. That would sound better.

The wound from the male lion has finally healed completely last week. It was the longest injury I have ever suffered but there were some benefit from that. One of it was that Simba was the one that had to perform the king's duties since I was injured.

It not only helped me relax from that boring and stressful position but also allows Simba to get used to this job when he grows up. He complains that making the morning rounds was boring. I just laughed at him and told him that he was going to be king so he had better get used to it.

I opened my eyes the moment I woke up from my slumber. I turned my head and found that all of the lionesses were still asleep. I looked outside the cave and it was still dark outside. I smiled happily. It is still early, which means I can enjoy a good bath in the stream. I now wake up before dawn everyday. It is like my body is now an automatic alarm clock. I automatically wake up at this time.

I woke up and took my backpack with me. As usual, I did my normal routine. I spent ten minutes doing my exercise and stretches. When I felt that I was fully awake, I walked back into the den to wake up Simba. The reason I have to wake him up is that he asked me to. Everyday, he would follow me to where I take my bath while he either watches or swims around. He states that I am the closest thing to a brother so he thinks we can bond more like that.

Carefully avoiding stepping on any lioness, I walked to Simba, who was all snuggled up near her mother's face. I nudged him softly to wake him up and careful not to wake Sarabi up. I had to nudge him three times when he finally opened his eyes. He looked completely dazed. He looked around, still trying to rub off his tired eyes. When he saw me, he immediately stood up with a smile on his face. This cub always seem to amaze him. One second he was trying hard to wake up and the next second, he was fresh.

The two of us walked out of the den and proceed to our destination. It was still dark, the sky pitch black. However, I could already see some animals waking up from their slumber. Some were already grazing while some just walked around and took a drink at the watering hole.

When we reached the stream, Simba sat down as he watched me test the temperature of the water. It was bloody cold but I'll get used to it. Stripping off my clothes, I jumped into the water. I almost screamed as the cold water travelled through my body. Simba just laughed at my expression. I looked at him and gave a mischievous grin. I used my hand to throw some of the water at Simba. I got him and he was soaked to the bone as he ran back a little, breathing heavily. It was my turn to laugh at him now.

After I was done taking my bath, I wore my yellow uniform. This was the only uniform that has no patches on it. My green uniform has been torn a lot as I used it to fight hyenas and the damn rogue lion a month ago. Once we were done, we walked back towards Pride Rock. The sun was already coming up. However, I felt thirst coming so I informed Simba to continue on to Pride Rock while I made my way to the watering hole.

When I reached the watering hole, there were a few other animals there. An elephant and two zebras were drinking. They looked up at me and then continued back to their drinking. I bent down and quenched my thirst while I also refill my bottle. I also took the time to clean my knife. Even though it has not been stained by blood since last month, I cleaned it anyway.

After five minutes of drinking and cleaning, I made my way back to Pride Rock. The sun was already rising and light was appearing in the Pride Lands. I made my way to Pride Rock and found Simba and Nala talking to each other. I guess they are awake, but what bout the lionesses? They should be preparing for the morning hunt.

"Morning Slayn." Nala greeted me.

I simply waved at her to acknowledge her greeting. "Is your mother awake?" I asked.

"I think so." She answered.

I thanked Nala and she went back to talking with Simba. I walked into the den and found the lionesses all awake but still lying down. Some were stretching. Sarabi was wide awake and sitting down, talking with Sarafina. They saw me and the two lioness walked towards me.

"Good morning Slayn." Sarafina greeted happily.

"A good morning to you too."

"So, what do you want of us?" Sarabi asked.

I smirked at her, "How do you know I want to see you?"

"Well," She said, starting to think, "You come into the den and you were looking around the lionesses. When you saw us, you did not turn to look at the other lionesses. Am I wrong that you want to see us?"

I laughed, "Right you are Sarabi. I just wanted to know why you aren't ready for the hunt yet. Or preparing it."

"Oh, we will soon. We just need to rest for a little while." Sarafina answered for her queen.

I nodded and then made my way out. That answers my question and it is time for our morning rounds. Simba had better be ready. He's always trying to find an excuse to not do the morning rounds with me.

I found him below Pride Rock, still talking to Nala. He looked up and saw me looking down at him and he sighed heavily. He said something to Nala and he then walked towards me with a bored look. At least he isn't complaining.

"Ready to go?" I asked him.

"Yeah. I guess." He replied without looking at me.

The two of us started walking away from Pride Rock, just looking around, patrolling the Pride Lands. It was a nice weather today, it was not so sunny. The weather was cool. We found nothing unusual happening, just animals grazing. Once we reached the end of our journey, we made our way back to Pride Rock.

On our way, I saw Zazu flying towards us. That was when I remembered that I have not yet received the morning report. Just great. I'm going to have to listen to Zazu babble about stuff that I don't want to hear. Nothing interesting really. It is just to either solve some easy problems with the animals here. But I never know. Perhaps more rogue lions will be spotted again. That will be troublesome. I have no intention of fighting them again.

My thoughts drifted to the fight last month. I never thought I could beat a lion in a one on one combat. I thought I would have died in that fight.

When Zazu finally reached us, he greeted us and started telling me about the report. I have no intention of listening. I just heard something about cheetah's complaining about the hunting ground but that wasn't unusual. They always complain that we hunt more. That isn't really the answer. It's just that we're better at hunting.

I chuckled. Frankly, I don't know why the cheetah's always want to complain something they can't change. According to Sarabi, this problem has been occurring since King Mohatu's time. The cheetah's were probably just trying to drive the king of Pride Lands crazy.

Once Zazu has finally kept his mouth shut, I smiled, "All done, Zazu?"

"Yes Slayn, but did you even hear what I just said?" He replied with an annoyed tone.

"I'm sorry Zazu, it's just that the report gets so boring sometimes."

"That is no excuse Slayn," Zazu exclaimed, "You are now the king, for now. You have to listen to the reports."

"Fine, but is it really important as the rogues?"

"No, but…"

"Then," I interrupted him, "I see no importance for me to listen."

Zazu didn't respond after that. He simply flew off. I chuckled softly while Simba was laughing on how Zazu's expression on his face. Simba always made pranks involving Zazu and sometimes he did it with his best friend, Nala. Zazu never understood why they like to torture him. The simple answer was that he was the smallest animal among the lions so it was easy for them.

We made our way to the cheetah's where we simply explained that we just had the better hunting ground. They still accused us of stealing their food. In the end, we kind of won the debate. I just pointed out they can leave the Pride Lands if they think they don't have enough food. Obviously, they have no intentions of leaving and finding a new place to stay.

Once that was done, we made our way back to Pride Rock. Even from the distance I could spot the lionesses returning from the hunt. It seems that caught an antelope. That was good. We have been catching too many zebra's these past few days and I was starting to get sick of it. I almost changed my meal to insects but I waited for one more day which was lucky as they did not bring back a zebra.

Just like I instructed, they did not have to wait for the king to be the first one to eat the meal. When me and Simba arrived, they were all finished eating, leaving what was left which was actually still quite a lot. Luckily for me, Simba was quite a heavy eater. Well, he is a growing cub so I guess his hunger for growth is probably the reason for that.

After I was done cooking my meat and consuming it, I relaxed under a tree from the heat. The lionesses were also resting. Some laid below Pride Rock since the shadow of Pride Rock was big enough for most of them. Others were probably in the den. Simba and Nala, as usual were playing tag. As to date, Simba has never beaten Nala in a game of pouncing. She just seems to always win and this is mostly by just flipping over.

Simba uses his strength to pin Nala but he uses too much of it, causing Nala to simply push a little to cause a flip. This was a mistake that, no matter how many lionesses advice him to, will never learn. He just focus too much on strength and not on agility.

I soon fell asleep under the tree and did not wake up when I felt someone shaking me. I slowly opened my eyes but blinked back in pain as the sunlight shined directly into my eyes. I had to block it off and readjust my eyes for a full minute. When I was done, I looked at who woke me up from my sleep.

It was Simba and he had a concerned look on his face.

"What is it Simba?" I asked him.

"Well, it's time for our afternoon rounds Slayn." He answered.

His answer brought me to my senses. I looked up at the sun and indeed it was high in the sky. It was time for the afternoon rounds. With that conclusion, I slowly raised up to my feet and rubbed my tired eyes.

"Okay, let's go."

Simba nodded and we started on the same path we used for the morning rounds. I chuckled at myself when it was like this morning when we used this path and now we are using the same. It was like déjà vu. As we continued our walk, I sensed someone following us. Since it was unusual for someone to follow doing our rounds, I had to be prepared to protect Simba. I took out my knife and then spun around.

"Show yourself!" I yelled with my knife in front of me in an attacking stance.

After a few seconds, there was some rustling in the tall grass nearby. Simba cowered down below my feet to stay safe. Then, of all the things I thought would appear, I did not expect her.

It was the cub, Nala. She was visibly shaken by my threat and looked at me with fear. She could even be trembling and it made me feel horrible for scaring an innocent little cub. However, what was she doing stalking us?

"Nala…" I said, breathing out a sigh of relief, "What are you doing here?"

"I, erm… I just wanted to follow you guys. I wanted to see what do you guys do in your rounds?"

"Well, I'm sorry Nala but this is officially business of the king. No one is allowed to follow save for the king's major-domo or his mate. Since I am the king, for now, and Simba is the prince, we are allowed to walk together. However," I stopped, I had to put it in words that would not hurt Nala's feelings.

"You, Nala," I continued, "Are just Simba's best friend. I'm sorry Nala but you're not connected to Simba by blood or any sort. The only thing that can allow you to follow the morning rounds and not related by blood is by being Simba's mate."

The moment I said 'mate' Simba and Nala immediately had shocked looks on their faces. It was priceless! I enjoyed looking at Nala's shocked face while Simba jaw nearly touched the ground. Besides, I was just telling them the truth that they will one day be mates. It was inevitable.

Nala was the first to get back her ability to speak, "Well, that won't be necessary. Like we once told Zazu, we're friends and that won't happen. Right Simba?"

Simba nodded madly. I was worried he might sprain his neck if he continue. Nala smiled when she had her answer.

"Well, you had better get back to Pride Rock Nala."

"Yeah. Right."

She started walking back into the tall grass and soon disappeared from sight. The two of us watched on and finally after a few seconds, I urged Simba that we should continue on our rounds. He soon snapped back to reality. I wondered what was going on in the young cub's mind.

Our walk was uneventful. I realized that Nala had actually followed us for quite some distance because just a minute walk later, we reached the end of our rounds and we had to make our journey back to Pride Rock. I just realized I was still holding my knife and I put it back in my left pocket. Pride Rock looked so small from here.

During our walk back, I heard something that I did not want to hear. As a matter of fact, it was a sound that sounded familiar when Mufasa was alive. It was a scream. A scream that sounded familiar during my time in the elephant graveyard. Simba's ears perked up and I knew I was not hallucinating. It was Nala's voice, and she was screaming for help.

Without even thinking, I ran towards the sound. I was so caught up on trying to find Nala that I did not realize that Simba was following me closely. I wondered why Nala needed help but I didn't want to know. How stupid was I that I had actually sent the cub home alone? I broke into a sweat. I was worried like hell. I should have been more responsible and let Nala followed us. After all, she will be the queen of Pride Rock in the near future.

I ignored the pain in my legs as I ran. I was surprised that it took me some time to reach her since I was starting to get tired from running. That was when I realized it was not that she was far, but she seemed to be running away from something while still screaming for help.

Whatever she was running away, I had to kill it. I took out my gun and cocked it. I still had a magazine with 9 bullets left. I kept cursing at myself for risking Nala's life. Finally, I found Nala running away and the sight was something I did not like.

There were about four hyenas chasing the cub. I wasted no time to act. I ran towards them and while I was running, I aimed my gun towards the sky and pulled the trigger. My plan was to just distract them even for a second. It worked. The hyenas stopped for a second or two to look at me. Then, they continued chasing the cub though she was now further away from them.

I was surprised that I was able to catch up with them. I must be running fast because I know that animals can run faster than us and I am actually keeping up with them. When I was within range, I tried to shoot one of the hyenas but due to me running, aiming one of it in the head was hard. I finally pulled the trigger and the results were not satisfying.

I shot the last hyena in the group in the back. It was not an even important part of the body to wound it fatally. It would just make it harder to move. It yelped in pain as it collapsed to the ground. The hyenas all stopped and they immediately started conversing with each other.

Simba ran past me. I ordered him to stop but he did not do so. I quickly ran after him and the hyenas acted. Simba was able to somehow avoid all of them as they tried to bite him and he escaped. He was running to Nala. I tried to follow him but all hyenas snarled their teeth at me, growling madly.

Then, suddenly, one of the hyena ran after Simba and Nala while the three started to surround me. Damn it! They were trying to buy the hyena some time to finish the prince off. I screamed in my head. I will not allow the king to fall. If he dies, then, who is to be king?

"Get out of my way!" I yelled at a hyena only to have it bark at me.

I was mad as hell and this time, I did not wait for them to strike first.

I ran up to the hyena that barked at me and slashed the hyena in the muzzle and it actually cut through from the left muzzle to the right muzzle, instantly killing it. The sight was gruesome. It was as if his mouth can be seen through from it's sides.

The other two hyenas striked. The closest one jumped at me but I avoided it and the other one tried to attack my face with it's claws. I did not avoid it on time. I was lucky that I only got one scratch on my face than three but it hurt like hell. Blood poured down my cheek and I touched it. The scar will carry on with me for the rest of my life.

I had no time to waste. Taking out my gun, I shot the two hyenas in the face, blood spluttering all over me. I had only 6 bullets left now but I did not care. Leaving the corpse for the scavengers, I ran towards the last hyena. I immediately felt fear in my heart should the worst happen to Simba.

I was so tired that I didn't think that I could go on. Still, I pushed my limits. I already promised Mufasa that I will protect Simba with my life and I will be damned if I let the hyena take his life. I ignored the pain of the sweat entering my eyes. I ignored my fatigue and pain in my legs and hardly took in breaths.

I finally found them from a distance. Simba and Nala were now cornered to a tree, with Simba facing the hyena trying to protect his friend. They were so far that they were hardly recognizable from here. I had to get to him before the hyena strikes. The hyena I could see was taunting Simba and Nala and I prayed that the hyena continues his taunts until I arrive to teach him a lesson.

When I finally neared him, the hyena finally did something that I did not wish to be the witness. The hyena attacked Simba by hitting Simba in the head with its paw. Since he was just a cub, the attack was devastating to the cub, throwing him off the ground and landing hard a few feet away from Nala. I watched the whole thing and grit my teeth in anger. I took out my knife and held it so tight that I thought I might bleed from the grip.

Simba watched on helplessly as the hyena slowly approached him, growling and snapping it's jaws in front of Simba to bring in fear to Simba. It of course worked and even from the distance I could see that Simba was trembling uncontrollably. I was getting nearer and Nala was me running to her and Simba. She looked at Simba and then at me. I could see in her face she was telling me to hurry.

The hyena did not notice me yet and when he finally reached Simba, he bit Simba's left hind leg. The little cub yelled in pain and tried desperately to make the hyena let go by clawing at him but the hyena ignored the scratches. Blood was seeping through the bite and Simba was helpless to do anything. Before the hyena could continue to bite the prince's hind legs, I stopped it from happening.

"Let him go and I will make your death quick!" I told the hyena at the top of my lungs.

The hyena looked at me and let go off Simba. Nala instantly ran towards her friend, trying to help him. I could see that Simba was in pain and that even increased my anger. I was filled with rage.

The hyena barked at me and he continued to walk around me in circles, trying to estimate me in strength. At last it striked.

Barking at me and revealing it's razor sharp teeth. Before it could bite me, I was able to slash the demon above it's eyes but the cut was not deep enough. It merely left a scar with blood seeping out of it. The hyena yelped in pain and tried to recover by backing away but I was not going to give it time to recover.

I ran forward and stabbed the hyena on it's right shoulder, and I kicked the hyena in the chest, causing it to fall backwards and at the same time, helping me to take out my knife. It whimpered in pain but I felt no pity for trying to kill Simba.

I walked slowly to it and looking at the smelly animal once more, I delivered the finishing blow, pluning my knife in it's chest. It died instantly and I knew that the deed was done. I saved Simba from death along with Nala too. I breath out a sigh of relief, walking towards the cubs.

I bent down and rested my hand on Simba's head, "You okay?"

Simba looked at me and gave me a weak, tired smile, "Yeah. Thanks Slayn."

"Don't thank me. It was because of me that I put you and Nala's lives in danger. If I had just let Nala follow us earlier, none of this would have happened."

Nala had a guilty look and I assured her, "It's not your fault Nala. Don't blame yourself."

"Come on, we should go." Simba said, trying to stand up but failed as the wound on his left hind leg was too much for him.

"Are you okay Simba?" Nala asked in a worried tone.

"Yeah, I..."

"No," I interrupted Simba, "You can't walk in this state. Come, I'll carry you and then we'll get Rafiki to heal you if it becomes necessary."

As I picked him up and carried him to my chest, I heard him whisper, "Thanks."

I smiled at him and started walking to Pride Rock. Nala followed, walking by my right, occasionally looking at Simba to see if he was alright. Well, this is good news. Once they are mates, it will be good to see that Nala is worried for Simba. Perhaps she can even keep him in line so that he does not do anything stupid.

I looked up at the sky and I could see dark clouds were forming. I guess tonight will be a good night to sleep since the rain will make the weather cool. It has been sometime since I slept with low temperature to comfort me. I was actually lucky that I got used to the heat over here.

When we reached Pride Rock, I realized that Simba was already asleep. I guess all that running had worn him out and I looked down and saw that Nala was also tired. I pitied the cubs so I walked into the den and placed Simba on the plateau. I called Nala over.

"Nala, I need you to do me a favour." I informed the cub.

"Yeah?"

"I need you to accompany Simba while I wait for the lionesses to return and help Simba."

"Accompany Simba?" She said those words as if she was ordered to jump into a river. After all, lions are afraid of the water other than using it to drink. With the exception of Simba.

"Yes Nala. Sleep next to him to comfort him. He has been through a lot today. He was attacked by a hyena and I don't think he would want to be alone at a time like this."

"Well," Nala hesitated for a few seconds, "Fine. Just hurry back".

I simply smiled at her answer as she climbed the plateau. She looked at the sleeping prince and finally, laid down, snuggling close to the prince to provide body warmth. She soon fell asleep, breathing slowly.

I walked out of the den, letting the cubs rest. This should allow them to bond more. The more they spend times like this with each other, the easier or sooner it is when they fall in love. Most best friends, when they're of different gender will one day fall in love with each other although it takes some time to actually admit it but it will happen one day.

I sat below Pride Rock, looking at the sun as it started to set. The sky was red since it was already setting and I spotted the lionesses returning from their hunt. They were still quite far so I decided to check up on Simba and Nala before I tell Sarabi of the situation.

Before I entered the cave, I could hear Nala conversing with someone.

"I'm really sorry Simba. This was all my fault!" She said in a depressed tone, it was like she was or about to cry.

"Nala," A voice which I recognize to be Simba said, "It's not your fault so stop blaming yourself. I don't blame you for this."

"But you're hurt!"

"Yeah," He agreed with her, "But I am even lucky that I'm actually over here. If it was not for Slayn, I don't even want to think what would happen."

There was no response to his statement but I could hear Nala sobbing. I guess Simba's answer just caused her to break. He was just too nice and Nala felt even more bad for hurting him. I chuckled that sometimes Simba is too innocent sometimes. It looks like Nala might have already fallen for him though I did not want to jump to conclusions.

I could also hear Simba trying to calm her down, saying it's alright. I did not want to hear the rest. After all, this was their private moment, it's best not to peek at them though they are not being intimate but still. I sighed and went down to greet Sarabi.

"Hei Sarabi, how was the hunt today?" I asked her when she reached me.

"It was good actually. We brought back two zebras for our dinner."

"Ah, that's good."

I don't know how Sarabi did it, but she somehow sensed there was more to it and asked, "What are you not telling me?"

I laughed at her nervously, "How do you do that?"

She gave no answer and I breath out a sigh, "Simba was injured today during our afternoon rounds today."

It took her a few seconds for her to register that. "I'm sorry?"

I repeated what I said and her eyes were so large, I was actually worried they might burst. "What happened?" She asked.

I started to explain what had happened, when Nala wanted to follow us to do the rounds and why she could not. Then the hyenas and finally on how Simba got wounded on his left hind leg. I asked her to check on Simba to see if Rafiki should look at the wound.

The moment I finished explaining, she dashed up Pride Rock and into the den. I have never seen her run so fast, not even when she was hunting. I just hoped she won't take this hard. It was my fault anyway. Some of the lionesses heard what happened and waited for Sarabi to emerge from the den.

She did a few minutes later and had a calm look on her face. Sarafina was the first one to approach her, "Sarabi, how are they?"

She looked at her best friend and had a huge grin on her face, "I have never seen them snuggled up together so close like that. They are okay by the way. The wound on Simba's left hind leg was not serious. I just had to lick it and it should be okay. Though he won't be able to walk for a few days."

Sarafina nodded, "Snuggled together? Well, that's kind of a good news."

Sarabi agreed, "Indeed. Anyway, where are they? I called them for lunch."

We all went to the zebra to take what we can for dinner. I cut out a reasonable size and cooked it and then ate it once it was done. I found Simba eating with Nala at his side. She barely left his side since the whole incident occured. I guess she really was worried for her friend.

The sky was already pitch black when the whole pride has already finished eating. As usual, after our dinner was time for sleep. They were all gathered in the den but I stayed outside, looking up at the bright stars. I have now always spent my time after dinner looking at the stars ever since Sarabi said that the great kings of the past were up there. Although I know that is not true in science, their firm belief's somehow made me believe it to. It brought me peace.

I kep sighing to myself. I vowed to Mufasa to protect Simba but I realized today that in order to protect him, I have to protect his future mate or he will surely suffer without her on his side. This is a new vow as a guardian to Simba I have taken up.

When I was finally done star gazing, I walked into the cave to finally sleep for the night. I looked around and found that none of the lionesses were awake. Simba was snuggled up on the plateau with his mother and Nala was nearby with her mother. She must have insisted they sleep together. That's cute.

I walked to where my backpack was, watching my every step to make sure I do not accidentally step on any of the lioness. When I finally reached my destination, I picked a corner to sleep on. How I wished I could have a blanket to cover my body. It has been so long since I felt warmth. I chuckled once more on how I took things for granted. There were so many things I took things for granted.

I looked once more at the sleeping prince and then at Nala. The way they looked so peaceful when they are asleep made my eyes tired and heavy. When I could take no more, I closed my eyes and soon drifted off to sleep, with pleasant dreams awaiting for me.

**Hope you enjoyed it. This is just a filler actually. The main plot will appear in two chapters. Yes, the next chapter will be a filler but it will be somehow related to the chapter on the plot line. Next chapter "Growth developement!" and well, I would also say what is chapter 12 title but that will give away the excitement, heheh. Anways, Review guys and See ya.. **


	11. Growth Developement

**Hei, VERY sorry for my late update. I actually could update three days earlier but my computer kinda broke down and i couldnt post it. Really sorry. Anyways, like i said, this is one more of a filler before it continues on its storyline.**

**Next chapter will be the story line and the only spoiler i can give is that it will be a time skip of just one week. When u read this story, u will know what is in one week in the story.. Hehe. Anyways, Read, Review and most important, ENJOY!!**

**  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters here but Slayn WIlder.**

**The rest belongs to Walt Disney.**

CHAPTER 11: GROWTH DEVELOPEMENT

Months has passed and everything was peaceful in the Pride Lands. I have changed a lot since the first time I arrived here. My hair has now passed shoulder length and I was now more muscular. If I'm not mistaken, I think I might have grown taller too but like I said, I am not so sure.

Simba too has grown. He was now slightly bigger than the before. Although he has not yet realized it, his mane has started to grow a little on his head and he has increased in his muscles. He was now faster and stronger. It was him now can pin me instead of me pinning him when he was little.

Nala too has grown. She is bigger and has grown even more beautiful, although I can't tell. I can tell only by her sparkly blue eyes. She is more agile and today is the day whether she will be accepted as the huntress among the lionesses. Today, she is to have her first hunt.

Here I was, sitting down in the den with my back against the wall of the cave. I had already taken my bath earlier in the morning. Right now, I am currently resting. It was still quite early and I actually skipped my morning exercises today. I guess I got lazy but I'll make sure that is not a habit. Staying in the wilds here and not keeping fit is not good.

As the minutes passed, the sun soon slowly rise and it brought light not only to the Pride Lands but also to the inside of the den, waking up most of the lionesses. Simba blinked at the light and yawned loudly, much to the dismay to the pride as his yawn was loud. There were groans coming from the lionesses. Simba's yawn was the main cause of waking them up. Simba smiled sheepishly and apologised to them.

I shook my head for Simba causing the trouble. I have already warned him countless of times to reduce the volume of his yawn. He was growing and since that he is the son of Mufasa, who was a pretty loud lion, Simba is pretty much following his father's footsteps.

I walked out of the cave to allow the sun shine on me. It's good to feel the heat on me. Without a blanket to cover me at night, it does get cold. So, right now allowing the heat on my body was good. I looked around the Pride Lands. Throughout the land, animals were already grazing and birds were chirping loudly as they flew by.

The lionesses walked out of the den one by one and gathered below Pride Rock to start their planning and who should be in the hunting party. Nala, is of course, in the hunt today. She is now of age and has to participate in the hunt today. Since she was participating, I decided to follow.

I walked to the cave entrance and found Nala talking to Simba.

"Nala," I called her, "You had better get down there. It seems that the pride is already starting to group the lionesses for the hunt. Don't want to have a bad image for your fist hunt, now, do you?"

Nala and Simba turned to face me. "Yes, your highness." Nala said, sarcastically.

I laughed, "Man, the older you two get, the more I am starting to hate you."

"Why, thank you." Simba and Nala replied in unison.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. These two cubs grow up so fast. I remember a few months back when they used to play tag. Now, all they do is just talk and sometimes walk together and again, talk. They do things together now. They go to the water hole together to have a drink, eat at the same time. Their bonds have indeed strengthened ever since the incident with the hyenas.

Since I am participating in the hunt, I won't be able to do the morning rounds for today. I will just leave it to Simba. At the exact moment that I wanted, Zazu came flying by.

He was about to say something, which would be his greeting, I stopped him.

"Zazu, I will not be doing my morning rounds today."

"What!" Zazu had a shocked face, "You can't do that!"

"I know I can't but I am participating in the hunt today. And besides, Simba can do the morning rounds. He has been following me for months now, it's nothing new."

"Yes sir, but…" Zazu protested.

"That is final Zazu." I said to him with a stern voice. He knew better than to argue with me.

"Yes sir." He started to fly into the cave to give Simba the news that Simba will have to do the morning rounds without me. This was not my only excuse actually. With Simba now growing his mane, once he has fully grown it, he will be the king. He needs to start training and doing this alone and I am only to follow him because I am his guardian.

Nala will also be regarded as a full grown adult once she has got a first kill. It could even be today. She has been taught well by Sarafina when she was young and I don't doubt that she will one day be the best hunter in the Pride Lands, which would be good since she will the hunting leader since she will be the queen of Simba in the near future.

Rubbing sweat that was slowly pouring down my forehead, I approached the lionesses to hear which lionesses belongs to a group and who are the leaders. Of course, Sarabi is definitely one of the leader but I would like to know the other group leaders.

Sarabi saw me approaching and said something to the party. Whatever she said, the lionesses made way for me to approach Sarabi. I thanked them and looked at the queen of the Pride Lands.

"So Sarabi," I said first, looking at her in the eye, "Would you mind if I participate in the hunt today?"

"Well, I don't see why not. But may I ask why?"

"Sure. I would like to see how Nala does on her first hunt."

Sarabi looked at me for a second then nodded. At that moment, Nala came down from Pride Rock walking to us. She sat with her mother to listen to Sarabi's plans for the morning hunt, with me next to her.

"Alright," She started, "There will be two hunting groups for today. I will appoint Chela to be the leader of the other group while I am leader for this group. The one's under me are Slayn, Nala, Ysera, Zira and Himial. The rest will follow Chela."

"Hei," A lioness said, and I looked at the lioness. It was Chela. "How come I have more lionesses than you?"

"Well," Sarabi replied, "Because I am a better hunter than you."

"Whatever!" Chela scoffed.

I sighed. Sarabi and Chela were rivals when it comes to hunting and what Sarabi said is quite true. She is a faster hunter than Chela. Besides, the reason why Sarabi has chosen a few lionesses only is because we already have Sarabi herself and the fastest hunter in the pride, Zira. She still hates me for banishing Scar though but I had no choice. She just wouldn't listen to reason.

We moved out and walked southwards. The south are mostly made up of wildebeests and antelopes. Well, if we're able to catch a wildebeest would be good as it can feed the entire pride. However, catching it will be difficult as they move in a herd. Some actually even retaliate against us so they can be pretty dangerous.

"Hei Slayn." Nala whispered. I had to lean close to her mouth so that I can hear her clearer. "Were you nervous in your first hunt."

"Yeah. Don't worry Nala, everyone's first time in doing something will make them nervous." I assured her.

"Really?" She asked me, gaining some confidence.

"Indeed. When I went for my first hunt a few months back, I thought I would be a burden in the hunt but you have to believe in yourself. That's what I did."

"Thanks Slayn, you're a real pal."

I chuckled, "No problem."

Despite having some experience in hunting, I could still feel my heart beat increase. I was still a little nervous as I did not want to be the one to screw up the hunt. I looked down at Nala and I could see she was slowly calming herself, taking deep breaths. I smiled when she did that. I taught her how to do that when she was being nervous for learning how to hunt with her mother for the first time.

They finally found a herd of antelopes grazing around the area. Sarabi turned back to the group and they understood. They all crouched low and Slayn had to lie on his stomach. The ground was quite wet and it dirtied his upper uniform but he had to ignore it if he wanted to have lunch for today.

They slowly approached the herd and Sarabi turned to the group once more.

"Okay," She said in a low voice, "I need Ysera and Himial to cover their escapes. I'm sure I don't need to tell you where your positions are?" She asked the two lionesses.

Ysera and Himial shook their heads. They immediately left the group and disappeared from them in silence. Sarabi continued, "Zira, I need you to be the first to strike since you're the fastest. Nala and Slayn will cover you. Slayn, you be on Zira's left while Nala will be Zira's right. I will block their escape."

I absorbed the information and nodded. It seems Nala had no problem with the plan and Zira was already nearing the antelope she has targeted. Without questioning, I made my way to Zira's left. I just waited for her to make the move and I was hoping she would strike soon as the heat from the sun was really getting to me.

At last, she made her move. Emerging from her hiding place, she roared to scare the target. The antelopes were so shocked and at the same time frightened that they started jumping in random directions. I and Nala followed Zira as she ran towards her target. She was damn fast alright!

She leapt and landed on the antelope's back with her claws scratching the back. The antelope started to thrash like crazy, trying to get Zira off it's back.

"Nala, Now!" I yelled.

She instantly ran forward and pounced on the antelope's neck, biting it savagely. The bite must have been severe as the antelope started to lose it's footing. After a few seconds, the antelope fell on it's right side, dead. However, it was not over. This was when we could bring in more food for the pride.

Ysera and Himial was able to block one more antelope from escaping. They both roared at it, causing the antelope to jump backwards in fear and was jumping towards me. When it neared me, I was able to give a big cut to it's right front leg and the damage done caused it to wobble. It had difficulty to escape and Ysera leapt at it, followed by Sarabi and Himial. They both finished the antelope in a manner of seconds.

Once we have done our jobs, Sarabi beamed proudly at Nala. She looked at each and everyone of the lionesses, and all of them were smiling at her. I gave her a thumbs up. I wonder if she knew that means she did a good job. Zira simply nodded to acknowledge her. She was so happy that she almost had tears in her eyes but was able to hold it.

Ysera and Sarabi carried the antelopes but Sarabi needed help from Nala to help carry the large antelope. Well, at least our lunch was covered and now that Nala did have a kill, she should be considered an adult. That means once Simba has fully grown his mane, he will become the king of the Pride Lands and I can be his guardian and nothing more. That is such a relief.

It was noon when we reached Pride Rock. Simba was sitting under a tree with Zazu on his shoulder. They were talking about something and I could see that Zazu had an irritated look on his face. I sighed. That is how Simba treats Zazu. It's not that he hates the bird, it's just fun to tease the bird as he does not have the power to retaliate.

Simba saw us approaching and ran to us, or more accurately, towards his best friend. When Simba reached her, he asked, "How was your first hunt?"

She smiled proudly, "I helped to kill that antelope." She pointed to the large antelope that she was carrying with Sarabi.

"Whoa!" Simba looked at the antelope she was killing. He had an amazed look on his face. "I can't believe that you were able to get such a big kill for your first hunt!"

"Well, I had a good pouncing partner." She teased.

Simba pouted, "Hei, that's mean you know."

Nala giggled at this, "I'm just kidding Simba."

I couldn't hold my laughter at this point. It was true. Simba never really beat Nala when it came to pouncing. He just never seem to learn his lesson to stop depending on brute strength but I guess he can be quite stubborn. Chela's hunting group returned ten minutes later, carrying a zebra.

Once we have all gathered in a circle, we started eating our meal. I, of course, had to cook it a few distance away from the pride. I only have one lighter with me left and in a few months time, I will have to start a fire using primitive methods. I sighed. I guess I should start practising using that method.

After cooking it, I started eating it and Simba accompanied me. He had piece of meat in his mouth and ate it quickly. I am always surprised how he can be so hungry. Or is that the appetite of a growing cub. Still, Nala does not eat like that. Perhaps it's just that he has a big stomach but I simply shrugged it off. It was not that important to know.

"So," I said suddenly, stopping Simba from devouring his meat, "Is there anything important during your morning rounds?"

Simba started to think. After a few seconds of silence, he shook his head. I nodded and started to walk away since there is nothing else for me to do with Simba. At least it will give him some alone time with Nala.

I looked up at the sun and I could tell that I still had an hour before I had to do the afternoon rounds with Simba. I decided to take a nap. I was quite tired and taking a nap sounds good. I rested under a tree and started to think. Simba was going to be king soon and that thought just brought a smile to my face. No longer will I have to do the boring rounds.

I can just picture Simba's face as he has to listen to Zazu's boring morning reports. I chuckled to myself on that thought. Still, he will get used to it just like Mufasa. I doubt that Mufasa actually enjoyed Zazu's reports. I smiled and fell asleep after that thought.

I was awaken by something heavy pushing on my chest. I grunted in frustration and opened my eyes. The sight that greeted me was the yellow cub, his face was frustration. I knew that look. I guess it was time to do the afternoon rounds and he was here to wake me. Raising to my feet and yawning loudly, I nodded to tell him that I was ready to go.

We started taking the usual path and we were soon getting further and further away from Pride Rock. Before it disappeared from sight, I could see from the distance that the lionesses were preparing for their next hunt and that Nala was present. I smiled when I saw her there. Hunting can be fun once you know that you are not being a burden and I could see that Nala is no burden.

We continued on walking, looking at the animals grazing around and birds flew by above us. That was when Simba broke the silence.

"Hei, Slayn?" He said, pulling me out of my daydream.

"Yeah?"

"When I'm king, what will happen to you?"

I raised one of my eyebrow, "Well, that's easy. I will become your guardian again."

He looked sad after I said that. I wonder why. Does he hate me being a guardian or does he enjoy not being a king. No. That can't be it. If not, why would he ask what would happen to me after he becomes king. He acknowledges that he will be the king. I was about to ask him when he continued.

"But you will follow me doing the morning rounds right?" He asked, hope in his voice.

"Well, of course!" I answered, smiling, "I am your guardian after all. I have to make sure you don't cause any trouble in the pride. You are always causing trouble you know?"

He laughed nervously after I made that statement which was the truth. Even after Mustafa's death, Simba still causes havoc in the Pride Lands, although it doesn't really poses any threat to his life.

We continued walking and we soon finished doing our afternoon rounds. We at first intended to just head back straight to Pride Rock but Simba then suggested that we stop by the waterhole as he was thirsty. I simply agreed with him. I wasn't thirsty but I wanted to clean my blade and refill my bottle of water. I normally get thirsty at night and that is when the bottle comes in handy.

When we reached the water hole, I could see that several other animals were also there, drinking the water. When they saw the prince, some moved away. Not from fear but respect as he was the prince and they moved away so that he could pass through. Simba, of course, did not like that kind of attention and informed the animals that they did not have to do such an act for him.

Simba then started drinking while I cleaned my blade. The blood stains were already dried up and that angered me. Cleaning the blade from the dried blood will take a few minutes and I hated that. I simply sighed in frustration. There was nothing that I can do.

After spending three minutes of cleaning, I started to refill my bottle. Once that was done, I just sat there, watching the animals drinking from the waterhole to quench their thirst. I was always a nature lover, ever since when I was back home so it was not surprising that I find the animals beautiful.

I realized that Simba was now relaxing, lying down close to the water and staring at his own reflection. After a few seconds, he suddenly started to concentrate on his own reflection. That raised my curiosity and I too, looked at his reflection. I followed his gaze and he was looking at something on his head. That was when I knew he finally realized it. His mane.

He looked at it and his eyes grew bigger every second. I smiled and he slowly turned to look at me. His voice was shaky, "Slayn. My... My mane... it's started to grow."

I nodded, "Indeed it is. And it has the same colour as of your father. He will be proud of you. You're indeed following his footsteps."

Simba however, seemed not to hear what I said. He was staring at his reflection once again, unable to believe his eyes that his mane has started to grow. After a few seconds, he started jumping excitedly. I grinned at his excitement. I could hardly contain my excitement as well, because I won't have to be king for long.

At that moment, the lionesses were also returning from the hunt. Simba instantly ran towards his mother, telling him of the news. Of course, Sarabi could see the mane and congratulated him and even from here, I could see that Nala was happy for her best friend.

When they reached Pride Rock, they all started giving praises to Simba. Some said that Mufasa would have been proud of him while others simply said that he will be a good king. The only lioness that did not do so was Zira. It did not surprise me anyway. Ever since the banishment of Scar, she blocked herself from the pride and did not talk to anyone. She only talked when it regarded the hunt.

After the praises were done, Simba and Nala walked into the den and they started talking on what Simba would do when he became king. However, I am pretty sure that the topic of their betrothal will not come up althought I am sure they do know about it. Once Simba's mane's has fully grown, she and him will have to be married.

I was so lost in thought that I did not realize that Sarabi was right in front of me. She had to clear her throat rather loudly for me to notice. I looked at her and scratched the back of my neck nervously, "Sarabi, I'm sorry. What can I do for you?" I asked, standing up now.

"Nothing much really. I just wanted to ask you if you are still aware on what it means now that Simba is starting to grow a mane."

I shrugged, "I guess. He will become king when his mane fully grows and he shall also be married to Nala."

Sarabi smiled and nodded, "Indeed."

"By the way," I said suddenly, a question I wanted an answer, "How was the hunt today?"

She smirked, "Or do you mean how did Nala do in her hunt?"

I laughed. She knew me too much. It was like she was a mother to me now, "I can never tell how you are able to know my true intentions."

"Well, she did okay. Her stealth skills are still in need of training although it could be due to lack of experience but other than that, she did extremely well."

That was good news to me. She at least should gain some confidence after this and nothing will hold her back. I thanked Sarabi for the information and started to walk away to make my way to the den when Sarabi called me.

"Slayn. Are you aware of the ceremonies that will occur in a weeks time?

Now that caught my attention. Since I was still the king, I should be told of any thing that should happen in the Pride Lands and ceremonies were a rare thing anyway. I turned to face her.

"What ceremony?"

She sighed, "I see that we left you out on something when you became king. You see, it is tradition that when a male prince, whether heir to the throne or not, has the first sign of his mane growing will have a ceremony to show that he is going to the path of adulthood."

"Oh," I simply answered her, "So, when is the ceremony to be held?"

"Precisely one week from now."

"Then I guess we should prepare for it. You can give me the details tomorrow on what is to happen."

Sarabi nodded and with nothing else left to to say, she walked back to the other lionesses. Some were already eating the meal that they caught a few minutes ago, which were an antelope and a zebra. Slayn walked up to Pride Rock and started doing his exercise for two reasons. One is to obviously increase his mucles while the other reason is to use up his energy and get himself hungry for his dinner.

He was improving almost everyday. He could increase his push-ups by ten everyday and he could run at full speed for at least a minute before he started feeling tired. He felt proud of himself as he had never achieved this kind of body improvement.

After twenty minutes of exercising and sweating madly, he walked down and started to cut a slice of meat for his dinner. He was quite late as only he and two other lionesses were eating. Simba and Nala already ate while he was exercising.

When he finally finished eating, he sat under a tree to relax. Dinner for once was quite early today. Normally when he had finished eating dinner, the sky would already be pitch black but now the sun had only begun to set.

He started to think on one Sarabi said to him earlier just now. A ceremony in a week's time to show the animals in the Pride Lands that Simba is close to adulthood. What would make this even more special is that it is nearing his time to become king. He sighed heavily. He could fall asleep here actually. It was so peaceful and it really relaxed his mind and body. He was interrupted by a presence he felt next to him. He looked to his left and realized that it was Nala.

"Hei Nala." I said, trying to wake up from my sleepiness.

She giggled at my attempts, "Having trouble staying awake now?"

"Yeah. What brings you here anyway?"

"I just wanted to thank you for helping me earlier today."

I gave her a confused look, "Help you? How did I help you?"

"Well," She started to make a thinking pose, placing her face on one of her paws, "You helped me calm myself. If you never taught me that, I knew I would have messed up the hunt and bring shame to the pride. And my mum especially. She has been training me for so hard!"

"Nala," I started to pat her head, assuring her, "Your mother will be proud of you no matter the results. Believe in yourself and don't think of yourself as a burden."

She looked at me in the eyes and gave me a heart warming smile, her blue eyes sparkling. She thanked me and walked away. I realize that night has finally arrived as the sky is now dark. I wondered how a simple conversation can make time fly so fast.

I followed Nala back into the den and found that most of the lionesses were preparing for their night rest. I, too was tired and picked a spot to sleep. I decided to sleep close to Ysera.

The moment I laid my head on my backpack, I could feel that sleep was nearing me. I yawned and closed my eyes. The last thing I saw was Simba cuddling close to Nala. I thought it was my imagination and I could not tell as my eyes were probably playing tricks on me since I was sleepy. I closed my eyes and my world turned pitch black.

**So, you know what means in a 1 week time right? So what do you think will happen? Haha... Some of you must have already guessed it. or not. XD**

**Anyways, i will try to update ASAP. and 1 last request, review. ^^**


	12. The return of Scar

**Hei guys, here is the new chapter and sorry if I delayed the update. Like I said, this chapter is back to the story line and as the chapter suggests, he returns. What will happen? Read and find out. Please, enjoy and PLEASE review. I will update faster if i receive reviews, haha.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own... You have heard this already. I dont own the lion king! They belong to Disney!**

CHAPTER 12: THE RETURN OF SCAR

A week has passed by so fast that I did not even realize it. I opened my eyes to find darkness greeting me. I knew that I woke up early today and I was happy for that. I can enjoy taking my bath without the sun blazing down on me. The heat can really be annoying.

After a couple of minutes of stretching to make myself fresh from thr sleep, I walked out of the den and made my way to the edge of Pride Rock. I looked at the Pride Lands from here and the morning breeze blew from behind me, making my hair sway around and finally landed on my shoulders.

I took a deep breath of fresh air and made my way to my usual stream for my morning bath. I had the straps of my backpack on my back. It bounced several times as I made my way down to the Pride Lands. I did not wake Simba up for today as it was a special day today. He will need to get all the rest for the ceremony.

From what Sarabi has informed me, the ceremony will take almost all day and he has to continue doing rounds from the afternoon until the sun sets. This rounds are only for princes if they are going to be king. If this ceremony is just for a lion that has a mane growing, he wouldn't have to do the rounds.

I was so lost in thoughts that I did not even realize that I already the stream. I immediately started undressing myself and, after testing the temperature, which was freezing cold, I jumped into the water in a cannonball method. Water splashed all over, some landing on my backpack while I sunk into the cold water. I slowly swam up and when I broke the surface, I took in deep breaths of air.

I started to wash myself clean and when that was finally done, I swam back to dry land and dried myself. I wore my yellow uniform since it is the only choice and also because it has no tears, unlike my green one.

I then made my wan back to the Pride Rock. This routine is so repeated that I think I could to this with my eyes closed. It really is starting to bore me but there is nothing that can pass the time other than doing the morning rounds or hunting. It's not like I can do anything to pass the time. I also do my exercise to past time.

When I reached Pride Rock, I found Sarabi watching the sun rise. I put my backpack on a boulder and stood next to Sarabi.

"What are you doing up so early? This is a rare occasion."

"Indeed it is a rare occasion because there will be a ceremony of my son that I do not want to miss."

I nodded, "When is the ceremony going to start, if I may ask?"

Sarabi giggled softly, turning to face me, "Oh, Slayn. You're still currently the king and you have the rights to ask anything. I don't know why you still like to lower yourself."

I shrugged, "Because I am not suppose to be the king. I am merely a stranger in this land that helped the pride and became a guardian to the prince. I was never suppose to be the king."

"But you are."

"Yes, but yesterday is the last day I will be the king." I said, finishing the conversation by walking away. I normally stopped these kinds of conversations before it breaks into an argument. I don't know why Sarabi has so much respect for me. I made my way below Pride Rock once more and sat beneath a tree with my back against the bark of the tree.

From here, I could see that one by one, the lionesses were making their way out of the den. I could see that they were coming once every few minutes, it was like a routine they practiced. Then, Nala walked out with her mother. Sarabi then faced me and I knew what she wants me to do with that look. The ceremony is about to start. I sighed heavily and made my way to Pride Rock.

"You know what to do." Sarabi said when I reached her. I nodded and walked into the den. I found Simba still stretching himself from his sleep. I knew he needed his rest. I wonder if I should wake him up next time when I take my bath. I mean, he still seems to be tired.

I sat down on the plateau, watching Simba get ready. Once he was wide awake, he walked and sat next to me.

"So, today is the day, huh?" He asked, looking at me with his red eyes.

I nodded, looking outside from where I am, "It will take them a few minutes to get the animals in the Pride Lands to be assembled."

The two of us started to watch the lionesses get busy, some disappeared from sight as they probably ran to meet the different herds for the ceremony. It's not that the animals were not informed but they have to be told of when they are supposed to be gathered.

It took the whole pride about an hour to assemble the animals in the Pride Lands and when that was done, all of the lionesses sat in two straight lines, leaving an open gap between them. Then, all the lionesses roared in unison, their roars echoing throughout the den. Simba knew this was the signal and he nudged Simba.

"It is time." I said plainly.

Simba nodded and the two of them got off the plateau and started to make their way out of the den. The sun light felt good on my skin but I knew it would last for a few minutes. If I were to stand in the sun for an hour, I would probably be yelling in frustration on the heat.

The two of us had to walk slowly between the gap of the two lines formed by the lionesses. When we passed a lioness, that lioness will bow down low to signify him to be the future king. We finally made it to the edge of Pride Rock where the animals were gathered below, cheering on their future king. Simba looked from left to right at his loyal subjects and gave out his loudest roar. I was impressed that it sounded almost like Mufasa and if he was able to roar like that at his age, I can't imagine when he is at Mufasa's age.

The animals cheered hearing the roar of their future king. Even I myself knew that by this roar, he will be a good and powerful king. He will indeed surpass his father. He was only trained on how to be a king by his mother, who was not a king unlike Mufasa who was trained by his father, a king. So if Simba can be a good king, he would have been a better king if he was thought by Mufasa.

Now was the interesting part of the ceremony. Even I wondered how it would turn out. The animals stopped their cheer and moved away to allow the pride's healer and shaman of the Pride Lands, Rafiki to pass through. He had the usual walking stick with him and the two orange fruits on top of the stick.

He slowly climbed the rock and just like when the Simba and I passed the lionesses, they all bowed to show their respects to the pride's healer and shaman. He walked up until he reached me, Simba and Sarabi. He smiled at Sarabi and bowed low. Sarabi nodded and then turned to face me and Simba. Rafiki then walked to us and nodded to me. I nodded to him back and he now put his full attention on Simba.

If I was not mistaken, it seems that the great kings of the past are now watching as the sun now shined directly on Rafiki and Simba. It was a sight to behold. Even the animals below witnessed the spectacular sight and everything went quiet, the only wound was the winds being blown pass us.

Rafiki then grabbed one of the fruits from his stick and cracked it open. Like what Sarabi told me, Rafiki poured the liquid of the fruit all over Simba's body. Simba's fur was now all sticky and he tried to hide his disgust but failed miserably. Once he was done, he grabbed some kind of leaves that he brought and placed it on Simba's growing mane.

After he covered the small amount of Simba's mane, he then stepped back but his eyes never leaving Simba. Here was now the interesting part of the ceremony which I have waited in anticipation. I could even see that Sarabi looked somewhat excited. Or maybe nervous? I did not know and finally, she stepped forward.

Nala emerged from the lionesses and walked towards Simba. Simba, without a doubt was nervous and he could clearly be seen trembling. I had to stifle my laughter as Simba's face was funny. Nala reached Simba and after taking a deep breath to try and calm herself, she did what she was instructed to do.

She licked the fruit's liquid on Simba's head, the part that is not covered by the leaf. This procedure is only for the lion's future mate and since Nala is the future mate, she is doing what she is doing right now.

After she was done licking Simba, she stepped back and a smile was clearly seen on her face. I could see that Simba had a confuse look on his face. He probably did not know why Nala would smile at something like that. Simba, from what he told earlier in the den while we were waiting for the lionesses to gather the animals, said that he find the thing on what Nala has to do is disgusting since she's her best friend.

Perhaps he might realize now that Nala likes Simba more than a friend. If he still does not realize it, it was going to be harder for us to make Simba realize that fact. Simba can't be that dumb, can he?

Sarabi then stepped forward, sitting next to Simba. She looked at her son and then gave out a magnificent roar, followed by her son. After the two were done, everyone in the pride roared in the unison, except for me. The animals cheered Simba once more and soon, they dispersed back to their respective homes. Wherever that is. I always wondered where the animals without shelter like the lions, know where their homes are.

Shoving those thoughts out, I put my attention back to Simba. For the other animals, it may be the end for them but it isn't for me and Simba. He has to do the rounds from noon until the sun sets. I sighed at that thought. We are going to have to do the rounds like maybe three times. This was going to be a long day.

The lionesses left for the hunt and it was quite easy since most of the animals were still quite near Pride Rock. It's funny really that the animals come here to cheer for their prince and then they will end up getting killed and eaten. Sarabi merely said that it was part of the circle of life.

Rafiki also left us. That's just great. All I have right now is an annoying blue hornbill and the prince. Well, not that I hate the prince, it's just that I am going to be spending the whole day with him later walking and I am not looking forward to that. Now it looks like I will have to be with him from morning to night time.

"Sir, is it a bad time to give you the morning report?" Zazu asked hesitantly.

I sighed, turning to face the bird, "I guess not. I have only got probably two or three months to endure and I have been enduring it for some time now so fire away."

Zazu seemed offended but then he just pushed it away and started delivering the morning report. Just as I suspected, there was nothing interesting. Most of them just congratulated Simba for his mane growing and wished him the best of luck on his path of becoming king.

After waiting for half an hour, the lionesses returned from the hunt, bringing in a rare treat, a wildebeest. It has been weeks since I tasted wildebeest meat and I was actually happy for it. Food in the Pride Lands is scarce. Scare as in there is not much of a choice. It was either antelope, zebra or a wildebeest and it is normally the first two.

We ate our lunch in silence and when we finally finished our lunch and rested for fifteen minutes, we decided to do our rounds now. The lionesses told us to be careful although there isn't really much to be careful with.

The hyenas has not been sighted for months now. It was like as if they had never existed. They are not seen in the elephant graveyard. Well, that is what Zazu reports and I don't see any reason on why I should doubt him.

"Hei, Slayn." Simba said during our second round of our rounds.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I will be a good king?" He asked, turning to look at me.

"Simba, I don't think you will make a good king." I answered him plainly. Simba looked dejected until I continued, "I KNOW you will make a good king."

"You always know how to scare me, you know that?" He said, his voice filled with relief.

I merely smiled at him. We just continued on walking on the same path, waiting for the sun to set so that our duties are finally finished. This part of the ceremony is sure weird. Not only is that there is only two of us but why must we do the rounds repeatedly until the sun sets.

The animals were all grazing and some had a little chat with us when we are nearby. Just a little friendly congratulations to the prince and thanking me for always being there for him and protecting him.

Luckily for us, we did not meet the cheetahs. They would probably complain and will openly hope that the new king will allow them to expand their hunting grounds. I doubt Simba will agree. They are already given a large plot of land and still it isn't enough. What more do they want?

I rubbed my temples from the troublesome thoughts. Those cheetahs bring nothing but a headache to me. I wondered how Mufasa was able to bear them.

We repeated our rounds, walking in circles that even the animals that we passed by no longer paid any attention to us. They just continued grazing while we were bored out of our mind.

After what seemed like hours, the sun had finally start to set and we can finally have a good day's rest. When we started to make our way to the Pride Rock, I saw something that was not supposed to be seen in the Pride Lands. Hyenas.

Several hyenas were seen roaming around and what seemed to shock me is that they were walking quite close to the Pride Rock. It's impossible that the lionesses have not spotted the hyenas. What's going on?

Simba saw the hyenas too and asked me in concern, "What's going on?"

"I don't know. There are also too many hyenas for me and you to take them. We have to somehow sneak our way there."

He nodded, "How come my mum is not seen. This is really strange."

I also started to think on where the pride was and how to deal with the hyenas. It's impossible that the hyenas could beat the pride but when observed carefully, I could see that there were some proof that a fight has occurred. There were blood on the ground and I could see that several dead hyenas were seen with bite marks.

However, there was not a single dead body of a lioness. As hungry as I know about hyenas, they will not eat a lioness. I think. And even if they do, there would be bones of them, so where the hell are they?

"Simba, we need to find your mom and the rest of the pride. Let's get to Pride Rock. Perhaps we can find something that can tell what happen."

"Slayn!" Simba said, biting my uniform so that I can't move away, "Are you crazy? We can't go against them? And I can barely beat a hyena! How are we going to beat all… fifteen of them?"

I gave him a grin, "With this." I cocked my gun. I still had a magazine and a few bullets, I should be able to wipe them out. With that, I ran towards Pride Rock and immediately, the hyenas noticed me. I shot each and everyone of the hyenas that tried to attack me and those that managed to reach me, I was able to finish them off with my knife.

I had to reload with my last magazine but I had to pass these hyenas. The hyenas were dying by my feet and I was actually proud that Simba was able to kill one of the hyenas. He was bitten once on his shoulder but he was not as large as a male lion yet but he prevailed.

All the hyenas were already dead, some of them fatally wounded and thrashing on the ground. They will die by blood loss and this slow death should be punishment enough for entering our territory. Simba was trying to lick his wound while I just cocked my gun. I had only eight bullets left with no magazine left. Now it is time to investigate what happened here.

I observed that the lionesses did indeed return from the hunt as there was the carcass of an antelope, half eaten. So it means that the hyenas attacked while they were eating. Now that I've confirmed that they were indeed attacked, where are they? I looked around and found not even a single dead body of a lioness, which brought a sense of relief to me but at the same time a sense of worry.

Simba now stood next to me with a worried expression, "Slayn, what do we do?"

I did not answer his question immediately. I was looking left and right to find any clues, "I really don't know Simba. Come on," I said, walking towards Pride Rock, "Perhaps the pride is in the den?"

Simba nodded and walked behind me. I placed my gun back into my back pouch. I had to used my bullets wisely now. I clenched my knife tight now, walking slowly with my knife in front of me in a defensive stance. The two of us slowly climbed Pride Rock.

When we were just outside the den, I leaned my back on the wall and took a peek inside. There was nothing that could be seen. I didn't see any of the lionesses from here so I decided to walk inside. It is so dark that I can't even see my own hands in front of me. Then I saw something.

I know it was the figure of a lioness. I could see that several of them were behind that lioness and I recognize those red orbs staring back at me. It was Sarabi and she was alive! But she did not come to me and just when I took a step forward, hyenas emerged from the shadows, blocking my path. There were a lot of them and I knew I was outnumbered. I did the only thing I could.

I ran out of the den and what was strange was that the hyenas did not chase me down. I looked back and they just growled under their breath. That was strange. When I was outside the den, I saw Simba walking up a narrow path, leading to the top of Pride Rock. He was following something and I too followed.

"Simba!" I called but he did not turn back.

I was about to call him again when I realized that several hyenas were following me. They all narrowed their eyes and growled loud enough to actually make me continue following Simba. Just what the hell is going on? Simba was concentrating on something in front of him and I realized it was something larger than him. It's another lion.

That's strange. What is he following a lioness for? Or is it a lion? I can't tell from the darkness. We finally reached the top of Pride Rock and the moon gave us some light. The stranger was looking over the Pride Lands and Simba was actually growling in anger. I have never seen or heard Simba in anger. Did Simba know this stranger?

I looked around and saw that the hyenas have already surrounded us, all watching me, Simba and also on the strange lion. I realized now that it was a lion as he possesses a mane. He had a mane which is black in color with brown fur. I gasped as the realization struck me.

There is only one lion I know with black mane and brown fur and allied with these mongrel creatures known as the hyenas.

Scar.

The brown lion finally turned and my suspicions were correct. It was Scar. He looked at me and gave a wicked grin and then turned to Simba, who was growling under his breath. I gritted my teeth and held my knife tighter than ever.

But what can we do? We were surrounded by Scar's hyenas and we have Scar to deal with. I only have eight bullets and Simba can only take on one hyena, two at the most which will injure him terribly. What should I do? My brain was trying to find for a way out until a voice brought me out of my thoughts.

"Simba. My, have you grown. The last time I saw you were a helpless little cub." He said, nearing Simba.

"What are you doing here, uncle?" Simba asked harshly, backing himself a little to prepare to assault Scar if he neared him.

"Oh, don't be so rude now Simba? After all, it has been months since I last saw you and now you treat your uncle like this?" He said, pouting.

This act just angered Simba and he roared at Scar which caused Scar to back up. I guess he did not expect Simba's roar to be like that of Mufasa. "My," Scar said, chuckling lightly, "You really have grown!"

"Where is my mother?" Simba asked, stepping forward.

"She is in the den," I answered Simba, "I saw her but she is guarded by hyenas."

Simba growled and was about to attack Scar when he was thrown to the ground as Scar striked him with his paw. Simba may have the roar but he was still smaller than Scar.

With Simba now on the ground, Scar approached him, "You are still a helpless little cub, Simba. You only need your daddy to save you from everything but guess what Simba? Daddy isn't here to save you this time!"

Just as he was about to strike him once more, I intervened. I stepped up right in front of where Simba lay and with my knife in front of me. Scar stopped walking and sneered, "The guardian, Slayn. I will definitely kill you personally for banishing me."

"You deserved to be banished Scar. You killed your own brother. What the hell are you doing here anyway?" I said, taking out my gun and aiming at him now.

Scar scoffed, walking back to the edge of the cliff, overlooking the Pride Lands.

"I came back only for one simple reason. And that is to reclaim back my throne."

Simba was shaking his head, trying to shake his dizziness out of his head. He must be seeing plenty of Scars instead of one. Simba slowly stood up on all fours again.

"How can you strike without us knowing?" He asked. From his face, I could tell that Simba was still dizzy.

Scar scoffed, "My dear nephew, you did not think that my hyenas were not useful, did you? They heard that you had finally grown a mane and I knew that you would be having a ceremony to celebrate it. So I waited and when today I saw the animals gathering below Pride Rock, I knew you were having the ceremony and had to the rounds. So, when you were busy doing your rounds and the lionesses went to their hunts, we all waited in the den for the lionesses to return. When they returned, we attacked! And now, we just had to wait for you two."

I and Simba listened intently. So Scar was planning this from the beginning. He had returned and now, he wants to reclaim the throne which means he is going to kill Simba. That realization made me gasped and Scar must have known what I realize.

Running forward, he used his paw to strike Simba by the face so hard that he was thrown and bounced on the ground three times, and to my horror, he went tumbling down the cliff. I ran to the edge and saw Simba bounced down. He was lucky that there was several other cliff's below. The small cliff's below helped him slow down his fall and when he landed on the soft earth ground below, he did not move.

I cursed under my breath. I hoped that Simba was not dead and I did the unthinkable. I jumped down but used the cliff's to slow down my fall. It hurt my legs but I ignored it. When I finally reached Simba, I reached for his pulse. It was still beating. I sighed in relief and looked up from where he fell.

It was high alright. He should have been dead if he fell down without those cliff's to slow down his fall. I saw Scar looking down at us with the hyenas next to him. He looked at us with hate in his eyes and gave the order. "Kill them!"

The hyenas obeyed and instantly disappeared. They are coming to get us but I do have the advantage that they have to run down from the top to the ground. I was already down here so we are still quite far from them. Grabbing Simba and bringing him close to my chest, I ran. I just ran in a random direction with knowing where else to go.

I decided to run where I saw the sun set, west. I was thankful for the stamina increase from my exercise as I was able to run without getting tired… yet.

I could hear barking from behind me and they were slowly catching up but I continued to run. Sweat poured down my face and I could start to feel my legs getting tired. I looked back and realized that only two hyenas were only following us now but another thing I realied depressed me.

We were no longer in a lush green area. I was so busy running that I did not realize that the ground was now dry and hard. It was cooler here and not a single sign of green life was present. Pride Rock could not even be seen from here.

Stopping, he placed Simba on the ground and faced the bloody hyenas. They too realized that they were far from the Pride Rock but they were still intending on finishing their mission. I was too exhausted for a close combat so I decided the easy way out. I took out my gun and aimed at them.

They stared at my weapon and started to back away, whimpering. I smiled. It seems they have heard of what I can do with this weapon. I aimed the one to my left in the head and pulled the trigger without any hesitation. Blood spluttered all over the ground and the hyena fell down dead. The other hyena ran back and I had to deliver two shots to kill it as I shot his body.

I cocked my gun and placed it back in my back pouch. I have only six bullets left and then grabbed Simba again, holding him close to my chest, walking without any sense of direction. Simba was still unconscious. My eyes were growing tired but I just continued on walking.

We were far from home with that bastard now as the king. He would most likely think that we have died. Perhaps when Simba is old enough, we will return. If we can survive in this desert. We will stay alive and come back to Pride Rock one day.

I guess that the prince of the Pride Lands and the guardian of the prince of the Pride Lands have been exiled from their home.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!! and REVIEW!**


	13. Living in Exile

**Alright, here is the update. Erm, this is a VERY short chapter as there is not much to write about this chapter. To answer one of my reviewers question, yes, Simba in the previous chapter is as big as the lion king 1/1/2 at the slug contest.**

**This chapter is really short due to not much to tell here. Sorry. hope you enjoy and review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lion king except for Slayn here.**

CHAPTER 13: LIVING IN EXILE

I groaned out loudly as I opened my eyes. I was feeling the worse headache in my life. I rubbed my head and started to take in my surroundings. I realized that I was no longer lying on the hard ground. The last thing I remembered before falling uncouscious was dropping Simba as the heat got too much of me. I remembered spotting an oasis and thought it was my imagination. I guess it wasn't as I was lying on soft grass and green trees were above me.

I sat up and took in my surroundings. I realized I was next by a nearby waterfall with the trees blocking the sunlight. There were several flowers. This was really a beautiful place. Did I die in the heat and got into heaven? The pain in my head was now gone and realizing I was thirsty; I crawled to where the waterfall is. I drank the water greedily and then crawled back to where I laid earlier.

I was still tired so I lie down again on the soft earth. It was comfortable. I guess spending almost a year sleeping on the hard ground in the den has got me used to it that even lying on the grass is soft. I wonder how it would feel sleeping back on a soft comfortable bed.

That was when I heard some rustling sounds from behind me. I sat up immediately and searched for my knife. It was in my left pocket and reached for my back pouch for my gun when I could not feel my back pouch. I looked back and realized that my back pouch was no longer there and I searched frantically for it. Damn it, where is it?

Suddenly, a figure emerged and I stopped searching. I was about to attack the figure when I realized it was Simba. I stopped my knife just on time, my knife just inches away from his face. I was breathing hard in relief as I looked at Simba's frightened face.

"Sorry," I apologized, "You scared me."

I took my knife away and Simba approached me, "It's okay. I just wanted to check if you're awake. I guess that answers my question."

"Where are we anyway? How long have I been out?"

Simba observed the surroundings, "I don't know where we are but you have been out for a full day. We were lucky that Pumba and Timon found us."

"Who?"

Simba looked at me, "Timon and Pumba. They are the one that found us passed out in the scorching desert. They brought us here."

I just answered him with a simple,"Oh."

"Anyway," Simba continued, "We should be able to survive here for the time being. There are plenty of insects for us to eat here."

Now I was surprised. The way Simba said it was like as if he was okay with eating bugs. "Eat insects. I can survive but I think it would be easier said than done for you."

"Actually," Simba replied, "I have already tried eating an insect and it was surprisingly… not bad."

Did I hear that right? Simba said he has already tried eating bugs and he liked them? I remember a few months back when Mufasa was still alive and he saw me eating bugs instead of meat, he had nearly puked.

"Simba, I thought you said you hated eating bugs?" I exclaimed.

Simba rubbed his mane, "Yeah, but Timon and Pumba said there isn't anything here to eat but bugs. There are no antelopes or zebras or anything that we used to eat at the Pride Lands so I guess I have no choice."

"Who the heck are Timon and Pumba?" I asked. He has been mentioning those two names since just now and I am just getting more curious.

"Oh, they are the ones that saved us. Timon found us and called Pumba. They carried me first and woke up me up. Then, I had to help Pumba carry you."

I sighed. That was not what I asked, "Okay, they saved us. But, what kind of animals are they?"

"Oh, sorry. Timon is a meerkat and Pumba is a warthog."

"A warthog? I'm quite surprised you haven't tried anything on them yet. You know, like eating them?"

Simba laughed nervously, "Yeah, I can tell they are quite nervous when they are around me but I already assured them that I will not eat my rescuers."

I slowly raised myself up, ignoring the pain in my legs. I guess jumping from the top of Pride Rock to the ground was a bad idea but I did not think about that kind of situation since I was in a hurry to get to Simba. For now, I have to meet these two new friends of Simba.

"Alright Simba," I said when I finally am standing on my two legs, "I want to see this Timon and Pumba."

"Sure, they're probably finding more bugs to eat anyway."

Simba then walked into the bush from where he came from earlier and I followed. After fighting off most of the bushes that were clouding my vision, we entered a pathway. This place is like a jungle and it is beautiful. As we continued on walking down the pathway, Simba is looking left and right, trying to find his two friends.

Then, we heard some singing voices. Simba's ears perked up and he ran towards the voice. I ran after him, trying to follow him and we finally reached a small lake and I found a large brown warthog drinking and a small little meerkat singing about something while carrying a leaf with a large amount of insects on it.

I can't really tell what that little animal is singing, something about Hakuna something. Whatever it is, Simba seemed to like the song. I admit, it had a catchy little tone but I have to know them first.

"Hei, Timon!" Simba said, running towards that small little animal as it ate a large wom.

The small animal, now I know as Timon turned to Simba and waved, "Hei Simba! I thought you were with your large friend."

"I am," Simba answered, pointing towards me, "That's him. His name is Slayn."

That caught the attention of the warthog. Timon simply looked at me and then and put down the leaf carrying the insects. He walked towards the warthog and the two made their way to me together. Simba is sitting where Timon was earlier.

"So, you're Slayn eh?" Timon said when he reached me, "Simba told us a lot about you, especially how you always saved him."

I laughed, "There have been a number of times I had to save him. He can be quite troublesome at times."

"Oh yes, I can tell. I have just been with him for a few hours and I already know how troublesome he is."

"He is?" The warthog asked.

"Yeah, he is."

"So, you're Pumba, right?" I asked the warthog.

"Yup! That's me!" The warthog answered loudly. I had to cover my ears. Damn! I personally hate loud people… or animals but I guess I will have to deal with him. After all, he saved my life.

We continued making small chat until they finally went back doing their usual stuff. They already informed me that they are living in the way of no worries. Something that they would like to call, 'Hakunamatata.'

I did not really care about their lifestyle but it seems that Simba is enjoying this kind of life. Of course he would prefer this since in the Pride Lands, he has to become a king and will have too much of responsibilities before he can have any fun. I sighed heavily and walked to Simba, who is busy swinging on a vine.

"Hei, Simba!" I called after him.

Simba heard me and had some trouble trying to stop the vine from swinging. When he finally stopped it, he jumped off the vine and sat in front of me, waiting for what I have to tell him. This kid can sometimes be really obedient. I guess he must have picked that out from both his parents.

"Simba, you know we will have to one day return back to the Pride Lands to reclaim your throne." I stated.

Simba nodded, "Yeah. For now, uncle Scar will think we are dead since we have not returned. Even if he thinks that we are alive, he will think we will never return."

I crossed my arms on my chest, "Indeed. So for now, we will have to live in exile. Enjoy your time here and also at the same time, train your muscles and reflexes. When we go back to the Pride Lands, we will have to fight the hyenas and Scar. We will, of course have the lionesses to help us but we don't know how many will stay loyal to us."

"Why wouldn't they?" Simba asked.

"Well," I started to explain, "For one, Scar and his large number of hyenas will for sure overhunt the animals in the Pride Lands. And since that the hyenas are loyal to Scar, he feeds them first before the pride. The lionesses that could not bare the sufferings will side with Scar to avoid the sufferings. I know the loyal ones to your father and you will be your mother and Nala but I don't know how long the other lionesses will wait. They will think you have died."

"I see."

"What makes matters worse is that I have lost my gun. I can still fight but I will be weakened. I can take a large amount of hyenas with my gun but without it, I am only in the strength of a lioness. I can take at the most four hyenas at once."

"Fine. Then I will start to increase my strength from today. I will be stronger than my father ever was and reclaim my throne!"

"That's what I like about you. Now, I have to do something that might somehow replace my gun. So, have fun! I will be around here." With that, I turned away and started to make my way out of the area.

I do have a substitute for my gun but it may be harder since I have to create my very own weapon which I have no knowledge of. I only know how it works in movies but I guess I can try. After all, the vines I saw earlier that Simba used could be my rope though I will have to cut it thinner.

I walked to a field and took out my knife to start the items I need. I will need to cut some wood and use my knife to make the wood to the shape that I desired. I walked to a tree with a thin branch. Choosing that branch, I took out my sharp knife and started cutting the branch. After taking up seven minutes to cut down the branch, I brought the branch back to the field. I dropped down to the ground on my butt and started chopping off the smaller branches on the branch. It took another sixteen minutes to do that.

After that, I used my knife to start turning the long straight branch and tried to bend it. I had to examine the wood and I started trying to turn into a bending shape. It took me a full hour to succeed and I was sweating madly. Not from exhaustion but from the concentration it took me. Now I know how those doctors feel when they have to concentrate when it comes to surgery.

Now all I need my vines. The vines will have to be long and thin. I walked back into the woods and took me an hour and a half to find the specific vine that I wanted. The vine is indeed long but I will have to cut it thinner. The vine, just like when I saw Simba sitting on, is kind of bouncy.

I took the vine to the field where I had the modified branch. I started to make the vine thinner and it took me another twenty five minutes to complete the task at hand. When I finally made it thin, I took the extra vine that I have and cut the vine in half, making it to two.

First, I used the long and thin vine to tie on opposite ends of the modified branch. Once I finished tying the vine on the branch, I took the smaller branches which I cut earlier and started to make a new shape. I cut the smaller branches until they are straight and shorter. After that, I found certain rocks that are sharp and tied the rock at one end of the smaller branches with the small vines.

I repeated the process on the second branch. I sighed in relief after I completed my task. Now I will have to use my so called new weapon on a test run. I took my bow and strapped it on one of the shoulders. I took my two arrows and walked into the woods. I wonder if my new weapon can work properly.

I found a tree with a small hole on it. That is perfect! I walked back until I am about fifteen meters away and then took my arrow and placed it on my bow. The vine stretched and it almost worked like a bow. I continued to pull until the vine could not stretch anymore and released it. Am I in for a surprise.

The arrow with the stone missed the whole by a few inches to the left but that is to be expected. I need to practice aiming but the arrow actually smashed right into the wood. Okay, so my arrow is a little different since arrows are suppose to pierce into the skin, mine is a rock that is just a little sharp. The stone is used more to knock your brains out. My arrow damages the surface of the body rather than the inside, like a hammer.

I guess I put in too much energy that it actually smashed right into the bark. That is power indeed. I already knew the power and I know that my bow works perfectly like a normal bow should, even though it uses vine rather than using rope.

I started finding more rocks and small branches to carve them into my perfect own arrows. Damn, I wonder if these kind of weapons existed in the past. I mean, where arrows are used to damage the surface of the body rather than pierce. When I thought about it, I guess it did, although it uses two different classes.

There are the warriors that are called the slingers where they use a rope and grab a rock. They will swing it and release the rock onto the enemy. The only difference is I use it as an arrow so my attack will be more devastating.

So that is how I spent my time in the jungle, waiting for the right time to strike the Pride Lands once more with Simba. I spend everyday gathering small branches and rocks and carving them into arrows. I even carved a small log I found and turned it into a place where I can store arrows on my back. I had to clean it first since it had mud inside but now it works perfectly.

My aiming has also improved greatly. I can now shoot from about twenty five meters into a hole that is at least just four inches wide. I have about thirty arrows and I just create new ones for my training. I spend months training and see very little of Simba and the other two animals.

Simba has been enjoying life and training. I have to train extra hard since I am a human and Simba is a lion so he is tougher.

Months have passed and before we knew it, Simba has a full mane flowing around his head. He looks exactly just like his father and his roar is even louder than his father, from what I remember. Simba is bigger too and probably handsome though I can't tell.

We never knew when would the right be to strike the Pride Lands. We just waited and waited, never knowing when to attack. I have already mastered my bow and arrow and my close combat. I probably can take about seven hyenas at once now.

Finally, after living in this beautiful place for a full year and a half, something unexpected happened that informs us that it is time, we returned home.


End file.
